Akatsuki no Sakura
by Clairesa-chan
Summary: Sakura must travel to the past in order to save the Akatsuki. Love triangle. SakuraxDeidaraItachiNeji
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto…if I did I would make Sasori alive again.

'Normal thoughts'

"Talking"

Inner talking 

"**Demon Talking"**

**(Thisisnthereitsjustyourimagination)**

BOOM! CRASH! A woman with pink hair staggered back as she was hit again.

'I don't know how much more I can take.' She thought sadly. It was hard to believe that her Sasuke-kun would betray them so much. He returned again after killing Orochimaru.

Everyone thought he would stay. He brought his little team with him. She remembered the day he came back and that _thing _was right next to him as though _it's _life depended on him.

That thing's name was Karin. Karin was practically glued to his arm. Sakura was surprised at how jealous she felt. She was the one who waited for Sasuke to return and here this joke was holding him as though they where boyfriend and girlfriend.

But I guess this shouldn't matter now Sasuke brought the sound village over to Konoha.

He planned to kill them all. She could tell from the look in his eyes.

"ARG!" Sakura fell to the ground as a kunai imbedded itself into her leg.

"Sakura-chan!" Screamed Naruto. Sakura looked up weakly. She was losing blood too quickly for her liking. Naruto was also losing ground.

"Naruto run away!" Sakura didn't want Naruto to die, he was her best friend over the years that Sasuke left and she admitted it to herself, she loved him.

Sai ran over to Naruto and grabbed his arm, running away from Konoha so that he could live.

Sai was never a person she liked or depended on. She knew he would run away like the coward he was. She looked at the sky one last time before passing out, but she saw a white bird flying in the sky.

(Thisisnothereitsjustyourimagination)

"Wake up, un."

"Hmm. Five more minutes mom."

A guy with blonde hair and a scope on his left eye shook Sakura harder.

"Arg." Sakura opened her eyes lazily.

Sakura saw the very attractive man shaking her and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm awake now." Sakura blushed even harder when she noticed that he was staring at her.

"I'm Deidara, un. Leader-sama told me to take care of you for awhile."

Sakura asked confused, "What does he want with me?"

"I don't know, un. But be a good girl and don't leave your room without permission. I'll be back in a few, un."

"Okay." Said a very confused Sakura. Once Deidara left the room she remembered something. "HOLY SHIT! THE AKATSUKI CAPTURED ME!"

(Thisisnothereitsjustyourimagination)

Deidara smirked as he heard Sakura scream.

Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, stood in his room sitting down looking calm, but on the inside he was everything but calm. He held a scroll tightly in his hands. Most of the Akatsuki died, even Itachi had because of his cursed brother. This scroll could save all Akatsuki. He just needed Sakura. Sakura could save them. She was the only one in the world who had Kitzumo. It was an ancient bloodline that he discovered when looking threw forbidden scrolls. He prayed Sakura would become an Akatsuki. He needed to talk to her now. He was dying from a plague. It was slow and painful, but he could think straight and control his chakra. That's all he needed right now. He walked over; it was time to talk to her…

Sakura stood there walking around the room looking at every single detail. She knew better than try and escape. It would be pointless and they might guard her more. Before she knew it the Akatsuki's leader was at the door. His face was hidden under a mask.

Sakura stepped back. He seemed fragile. But she knew better. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Do you wish to save everyone? To be given a chance to save Sasuke? To stop the Uchiha massacre? I can give you a chance to change everything."

Sakura was surprised, "Save everything? What's the case? I know this can't come without a price."

He smirked, "Smart girl, I might add. But you are correct with your assumptions. I want you to join the Akatsuki. Then travel back in time and give Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara these letters. There won't be a way back. But it could help you with a better future. No one will think you weak. But I must warn you, you will be back in your eight year old body."

Sakura couldn't believe what a great offer this was. It won't be too bad joining the Akatsuki. Sakura stood up quickly answering, "Hai, it would be a honor."

Pein smiled, "Perfect."

(Thisisnothereitsjustyourimagination)

So, tell me what you all think flames and all.

Clairesa-chan.

P.S. (Thisisnothereitsjustyourimagination) is a page break! P


	2. Chapter 2 Hurricane

Chapter 2 Rise of the Storms

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagination)

Sakura and Pein walked threw the Akatsuki base. They passed what seemed like millions of doors. Finally, Pein stopped at a cedar wood door. He opened it quickly and led Sakura inside. Sakura was second thinking her decision.

Pein seemed to have noticed, "Second thinking? It's only natural I guess."

Sakura slowly nodded. Pein searched threw a closet and handed her an Akatsuki robe, hat, nail polish, sandals, socks, pants, shirt, and her ring. Sakura looked at her ring first. As far as she could tell, it said, "Hurricane."

"Hurry up and get dressed. Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and I will be waiting for you." Pein said. "Okay." Sakura replied politely.

Pein then said, "After you change, I will be outside."

After Pein left, Sakura got changed into the full Akatsuki uniform. She causally walked outside to meet with Pein, but meet up with Kisame instead.

Kisame looked tired and ragged but still greeted her with a smile, "Sakura-san it is nice to finely meet you. Leader-sama is waiting in his room. He is having one of his fevers again."

Sakura looked up, surprised, "Fever?"

Kisame nodded, "It's a plague, only his clan can get it. It's sad though that he got it right after Konan died. They loved each other very deeply. I think he wants to die. But, then why die when we have you eh?"

Sakura spoke loudly, "Me? What's so special about me?"

Kisame grinned, "You have an ancient bloodline, you probably don't know this but you where adopted."

Sakura gasped, "How did you know this? And what about a bloodline?"

Kisame sighed, "I know because Akatsuki know anything and everything on anyone. And your bloodline is Kitzumo. It allows you to copy eye techniques. You might have not discovered it before because you did not understand it. But maybe in the past you will unlock it, now that you know about it."

Sakura felt happy, she always thought she was going to always be dead last. Well, guess again. Sakura smirked, "I can and will change the past for the better of Konoha."

Kisame frowned, "No, you will change the past better for the Akatsuki. Remember that Sakura-san. Remember that."

Sakura nodded, "I'm sorry, but will you remember me in the past? Not even Pein would remember right?"

Kisame sighed, "Pein will remember…somewhat. He will just remember you are important and that you are Akatsuki. Don't do anything-stupid girl. In the past Itachi will be alive along with all the others. We will hunt you down."

Sakura gulped. Kisame and Sakura walked while they talked and where finally at their destination. Pein welcomed them, "Come in, come in. Do you have any questions that you would like to ask before we send you back in time?"

Sakura asked, "Give letters to Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara right?"

Pein nodded, "Yes, and Kisame, Tobi, and I wanted you to give these letters to us." Pein handed her all the letters. They all had their names on an gold encrusted envelope.

"I think I'm ready." Sakura said.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Some where in Konoha…

Neji walked down to the Hokage's office. Neji tried to fight back the tears. It wasn't like him to fall for a girl; especially to one who's heart was already stolen. That's right. Neji loved Sakura. They always sparred together and enjoyed each other's company. When she was whisked away by the Akatsuki then he realized that he loved her. He wished she wasn't being beaten, tormented, or…worse by the Akatsuki. If they even laid one finger one her then…he would demolish them. He gripped his fragile heart. He felt something, almost like a powerful source of charka that flashed threw all the lands then…

Neji woke up. He looked around. Why did his head hurt so much? Why was there a strange pain in his heart? It felt like a part of his memory was missing. What happened?

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura passed out and awoke to a soft bed. "What happened?" She asked herself out loud. "Sakura, honey! School is starting soon. We don't want our poor little Sakura to fall behind!" Her mom yelled.

"What?" Sakura questioned herself, 'It really worked?' **Cha! Like hell it did. Now look at us. Where are all our curves? **Sakura smirked at her Inner's comment. She looked down at herself. She was in her Akatsuki uniform. She quickly got changed and ran down stairs. "Hey, mom. Long time no see."

"Huh? What are you taking about? Silly, I've seen you yesterday." Her mom answered.

Sakura smiled and thought, 'That's what you think.'

Sakura got breakfast and ran to the Academe. 'Itachi-san will get his letter first…then to who? Deidara?'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagination)

Just so everyone knows this is my first Fan-Fiction. I hope it's great. And thanks for reading everyone. It makes me happy on the inside.

Clairesa-chan


	3. Chapter 3 The New Beginning

Chapter Three The New Beginning

(Thereisnothinghereitsjustyourimagination)

Sakura walked into the classroom. She spotted Ino. Her long-time best friend, or at least hopefully. She wondered if Ino hated her still. Well, she was going to find out.

Sakura walked over causally to Ino. Ino didn't seem to notice her as she looked dreamily at Sasuke. "Ino-chan?"

Ino looked up at her surprised, "Forehead? Well, what do you want?" Ino said forehead with venom. Sakura winced. Then Sakura said, "I'm sorry Ino-san. I wanted to know if we could be friends again. I don't think I like Sasuke anymore."

Ino looked like her eyes where popping out, "What? Sakura has given up on Sasuke-kun? Unbelievable."

Sakura smiled, "Well, it's true."

Ino smirked, "Oh, I see Sakura-chan. I know who my Sakura likes."

Sakura gave her a questionable glance, "Huh?"

Ino whisper softly, "Itachi-kun!" She squealed.

Sakura stepped back, "What?"

Ino stated matter-of-factly, "I've seen you take a shy glance at him before. This is so good news. I get Sasuke-kun and you get Itachi-kun. We're going to be related!" Ino squealed again. While Sakura was choking on her own spit, "No! I don't like Itachi!"

Ino smirked, then the bell rung. Sakura quickly sat down behind Ino. Every now and then Ino would wink at her.

'Oh god. What have I done?' Sakura thought.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

(After School…today is a half-a-day for them though.)

She ran as fast as she could away from that school. She knew Ino was never going to leave her alone about Itachi. 'Speaking of which, where is he?' **Cha. Like I know. **'…' **Okay, Okay, maybe I do…but isn't this a little stalker ish? **'No, cause Leader-sama wanted me to give him a letter.' **Sure…stalker.**

Sakura was running to the Uchiha estate when she saw Itachi and some other guy. It looked like they where best friends… 'Shisui.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi was talking to Shisui when he noticed a little girl with pink hair open her mouth as to say something and then run away. He didn't know what, but he felt like she was a threat. "Itachi-kun, is something wrong?" Shisui asked.

Itachi waited a minute before answering, "Yes, that girl, who is she?"

Shisui asked, "The one with pink hair we just saw?"

Itachi nodded. Shisui sighed, "Her name is Haruno Sakura."

Itachi snorted, "I don't know but I feel like she poses some sort of threat. We should keep an eye out for her…"

Itachi was going to say more, but was sounded out by Shisui's laughter, "HAHA! That girl is so weak! HAHA! She has no bloodline. She's nobody. A nothing. A hindrance. I also heard that she liked your little brother. HAHAHA!"

Itachi frowned and walked away from Shisui. It hurt his best friend didn't take him seriously. Itachi sighed as he walked away.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura made it to her house after she saw Itachi. That guy next to him must be his friend that he was going to kill soon. Oh, well that didn't matter. She just needed to give Itachi his note so she could move on to Deidara. She really wanted to see a little Deidara. She bet he would be cute! Sakura sighed, there was a small problem. What if Itachi didn't join or even want to join the Akatsuki yet? How would she expect him to trust what's in the note? Even though she didn't know what was in there, you can never be too sure. She needed to gain Itachi's trust. Sakura bit her lip. This could take awhile, and time will be running short, especially when Leader-sama comes looking for her in two weeks. Sakura gulped, 'Don't think about it yet. You have time you just have to **Cha! What are you talking about? You don't have time women! Stop laying your ass down and get to work. We have men hunting to do!** 'I just hope I can make it all in two weeks!'** Of course we can! We are ANBU level! We can do anything! **'I hope your right Inner.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I don't know whom I should make the main paring…

Clairesa-chan

P.S. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 The Threat

Chapter 4 The Threat 

Sakura walked to her home, thinking of almost everything. 'Kitzumo, how do I unlock you?' **You should try training, duh. **'…' **Hey! Watch out! **'Huh?'

Sakura crashed into an unknown victim. "Sorry!" Sakura breathed.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Neji was walking when he crashed into a pink-hair girl. He heard her say, "Sorry." And watched her dash off. Something inside his heart fluttered. He was so confused. His brain was aching and he could almost touch what seemed like a long lost memory. It was just there, sitting inside his brain, he knew it. And that girl had something to do with it. He was going to find out what it was, no matter what.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation.)

Sakura blushed as she ran from the scene. Neji in her now past life was one of her best friends. She hope that whatever she did with the Akatsuki didn't hurt him…she massaged her temples. She remembered what Pein said before she left.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Flashback!!!

Sakura looked coldly at Pein. "I don't think I want to help the Akatsuki. I over thought it and I know that I can't turn against my friends."

Pein laughed, "I thought you would say something like that, but now I'm afraid you have no choice." Sakura blinked, "What?" Pein smirked, "Don't act so foolish Sakura. That ring you put on is not just for getting into the base. It is stuck to your finger. And if you try to take it off it will send an electrical shock to your heart. Making it impossible for you survive."

Sakura gasped, "No!" Pein grinned, "Yes! And you will have only two weeks before I come looking for you in the past. If you need help finding Deidara in the end, I will help you. Oh, and just so you know, the ring has a tracking device in it, so if you do run away I will find you and destroy you."

Sakura cried, "But what if I don't give Itachi his letter in two weeks?" Pein frowned, "Oh, Sakura you will. And if you don't I guess you aren't really worth the Akatsuki's time. And you will be killed."

End of Flashback!!!

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura sighed as she looked at her ring. It disgusted her. She snarled, "Damn you Pein. Damn you."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi watched as that Sakura girl talked to herself. He twitched; there was something not quite right about her. He should still keep an eye out for her even though Shisui thought it was stupid. He examined her for a minute. She was pretty to him. He looked at her hands and noticed that she had a ring on. It read 'Hurricane.' 'That's interesting…it looks just like the Akatsuki's ring…is she really?'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura felt a presence. It felt like someone she knew, but at the same time didn't. 'Who could it be?' Her question was answered when Itachi jumped out of the tree. "Haruno, who are you?"

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, "I'm Sakura?" Itachi sighed, "Okay, _Sakura-san _why do you have that ring?" Sakura lied threw her teeth as she said, "I found it on the ground and I thought it was super pretty!"

Itachi glared at her giving her an I-know-your-lying look. Sakura sighed in defeat, "Well, you see something very odd has happened Itachi-_kun._ I was looking for you, and well you found me. So I was wondering do you want to come over to my house?"

Itachi growled, "Don't even try to change subjects with me." Sakura gulped, "Okay, Okay! But you have to promise you won't tell anyone!" Itachi sighed, "Fine." Sakura sheepishly smiled, "Well, I come from the future and I was forced to come here. Leader-teme will come looking for me in two weeks. And I needed to give you a letter. I don't know what's in it. But here it is." Sakura handed Itachi an old looking letter.

Itachi gave her you-better-not-be-lying look. She smiled, "Well, open it."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Thank for reading! Please review and remember that I don't mind flames. In fact I LOVE flames. It makes me happy because your helping me become a better writer. I only just hope you don't really kill my love for flames though, by making _me _feel like crap. But so far that hasn't happened. SO anyways yeah…thanks everyone.

Clairesa-chan, "What do you think sis?"

Haruno-chan, "Its good, needs longer chapters, …and a spell check"

Clairesa-chan, (Growls.) "Wow, _thanks _sis."

Haruno-chan, "I love you too"

Clairesa-chan, "Yeah sure. Anyways bye everyone and remember to keep reading!"

Haruno-chan, "In computer text, R&R"


	5. Chapter 5 The letters and Iwa

Chapter 5 The Letters and Iwa 

Deidara was sitting in the middle of the road. (He's in the Rock village people.) He was trying very hard not to cry. But it's hard for an eleven year old not to cry when your best friend called you a freak. Deidara finally burst into tears, "Why, un? Why? Why is everyone so mean to me, un? Why do they treat me like dirt, when all I do is serve this village?!"

Deidara picked up a little bit of clay and molded it into a small, white dove. It chirped with happiness and flew on his shoulder. Deidara giggle, "At least you're my friend." The bird flew around his head and chirped in agreement. Deidara sighed, "I guess I better go home to my horrible family…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura rubbed the back of her head as Itachi started to open the letter carefully as if expecting it to blow up. Once it was opened he took the letter out and examined it. Sakura looked at his face to see his expression. He looked at her and frowned, "Is this some sort of joke?"

Sakura gasped, "What? What did it say?" Itachi looked at her and replied, "Like I would kill my best friend. And then murder my whole clan and join Akatsuki." Sakura glared at him, "You would. And you will. It's supposed to be that way!" Itachi smirked, "So, I guess you really are from the future…" Sakura frowned at what she said, 'I don't really want him to kill his whole clan! **Cha! Cause Sasuke-kun will betray us again! **He couldn't betray us, we already betrayed him.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke was walking to the Uchiha estate when he noticed Itachi smirking and talking to a girl. He didn't remember her name. As far as he could remember her, she was one of his fan girls. But, Itachi was smirking and that girl looked very confused almost like… 'Did Itachi do what I just think he did? I better go tell mother!' Sasuke ran as fast as his legs would take him. He opened his front door roughly and burst into the room. "Mommy! Mommy!" He yelled. "What is it Sasuke-kun? Did someone hurt you?" Mrs.Uchiha asked as she saw Sasuke panting. "No! Mom, I think Itachi asked a girl to be his girlfriend!" He said happily. "What?" Mrs.Uchiha grinned, "We better invite her over for dinner! Oh this is so great! My little Itachi will be growing up!" Sasuke smiled, "I'll get her to come over!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi smiled at Sakura, the note told him everything. This is perfect, he will be joining the Akatsuki sooner then he thought. That little brat killed him in the future though, 'Foolish little brother.' But now the tides will be turning and nothing will be the same.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura stepped back from Itachi slightly, his smile was creeping her out. "Sakura, in the future I'm sure we will be good friends. Now that I know an Akatsuki and positive that I am capable of killing my clan I will be stronger then I ever imagined. But I have to kill my horrid family first. In two days the deed will be done. And we can travel to one of the bases so…" Sakura interrupted him, "No, not we, you. I still have other notes that I need to give and I also have something I have to do. I need to say good-bye to my friends Itachi-san. I don't want them to think of me as some horrible person."

Itachi chuckled, "Once you leave they will think of you as a horrible person no matter what. Especially that Naruto kid." Sakura frowned, "No! If anyone can understand it's him!" Itachi growled, "Sakura-san you can't tell him my plans or the Akatsuki's! Or else you might have an accident." Sakura gulped. Just then a blue blur ran into Itachi.

"Nii-san! Bring your friend over for dinner! Mom's making something huge!" Itachi sighed, "Why would I want to bring her over?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and a blushed crept onto his cheeks, "Because Itachi I want her to come over! Let's go!" Itachi looked at Sakura and she only shrugged. They all walked into the Uchiha mansion. Mrs.Uchiha was looking at Sakura, for some reason she looked very pleased. But Mr.Uchiha looked once at Sakura and he glared at her as though she was an enemy. Sakura thought, 'What's happening?!'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Clairesa-chan

Please R&R! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 The Date?

Chapter 6 The Date?

Itachi looked at his father. Mr.Uchiha looked at him angrily. "Why son? Why?" Itachi's confusion was only growing as Mrs.Uchiha started squealing and looking at Sakura with the up most happiness.

Sasuke walked up to Itachi and said, "Take good care of her brother. We are all proud of you. Finally getting out of your shell and all." Itachi snorted, "What the hell are you taking about?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and blushed, "She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura heard what Sasuke just said and practically fainted, 'Inner!!!!!!' **Haha. We do make a good couple don't we? **'No! I do not make a good couple with a cold hearted murder!!!!'

Sakura looked at Itachi to see his expression…if he even had one. Itachi's face was blank and he said, "Sasuke, what makes you think we are going out?" Sasuke smiled, "Why, when I was walking home I saw her look very confused and you smiling! So I guessed you where going out. So I told mom and she made a dinner for us all!"

Itachi's face was expression less as he looked at his mother. Mrs.Uchiha only smiled, "Why don't we all go and get something to eat together? I already made sushi for us to all enjoy."

Itachi then looked at Sakura with pleading eyes that said, what-am –I-going-to-do? Sakura sighed; she herself didn't know what to think of this. Sakura was surprised when Itachi only grumbled and walked into the dinning room. Sakura followed Itachi and sat down on the mats on the floor.

Mrs.Uchiha brought out the food and sat down next to her husband who only grumbled angrily. The seating order was Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Mrs.Uchiha, and then Mr.Uchiha. They all ate in silence till Mrs.Uchiha said, "I can't wait till I have a little Itachi!" Mr.Uchiha, Sakura, and Itachi all chocked on their food. Sakura herself was dazed, 'Nooooo!!!!!' Itachi glared at his mother and Mr.Uchiha said, "No. I will not allow Itachi to marry some little pink-hair brat!"

Itachi then moved his glare from his mother to his father giving him a you-can't-tell-me-who-I-can-marry look. Mr.Uchiha sighed, "I think your going through some stage because of Shisui committed suicide." Itachi's look once again became expression less. And Itachi left the table going to his room. Mrs.Uchiha cried, "Now look what you did! You made Itachi leave! How could you act so cold! One day Itachi might snap because of your harsh treatments!"

Sakura looked at Mrs.Uchiha, 'She couldn't even be more right.' Sakura got up and left the Uchiha's mansion.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Neji walked to the Haruno compound. He had asked the Third Hokage where it was. He was finally at her door. He breathed heavily. This was going to be somewhat a big step for him. He never liked to be socially involved. Just as he took in a big breath of air the pink-haired girl tapped his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And hopefully I caught all the grammar mistakes.

Clairesa-chan

P.S. R&R!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Nejikun

Chapter 7 Neji 

Neji gulped as he turned around to face who ever poked him. It turned out to not be Sakura, but her mother. Sakura's mother smiled, "Hi, I'm Suki Haruno. May I ask you what you're doing here?" Neji sighed in relief, "I was looking for Sakura ma'am."

Suki grinned, "Are you one of her friends?" Neji stuttered, "Well, no-t rea-lly you see I wa-s h-ere…" Suki interrupted him, "Why don't you come in and have some tea with me? I'm quite lonely because Sakura didn't come back today yet. Oh well. But now that you're here and waiting for Sakura as am I we can talk and wait for her together."

Neji sighed, 'I don't like this women. She so annoying.' Neji walked into the Haruno's house. Suki was talking but he wasn't paying attention. He kept nervously fidgeting. Until Suki smirked and gave him some tea, "Why you are quite nice to talk too. I feel like you really listen to my problems." Neji just looked at her blankly. Just then a sad looking Sakura came into the room. "Mom who is the guest?"

Neji swallowed about to answer for himself but only to be yet again interrupted by Suki, "Why this young gentlemen is Neji." Sakura nodded and simply stated, "I'll be up in my room." Neji's heart was fluttering. He felt a lump in this throat. For he had wanted to scream, 'No! Don't leave! I have some questions I have to ask you!' He opened his mouth but realized he couldn't talk. Suki smiled at him, "What's wrong Neji-kun? You look as red as a tomato." Neji was surprised but he didn't notice before that his face was hot and red.

Neji finally found some words, "Ma'am is it okay if I talk to Sakura?" Suki only smiled, "Sure, but not for to long." Neji nodded and walked upstairs, where he saw Sakura disappear. "Saku-ra?" Neji stuttered. Sakura opened her room and smiled at him, "Hello Neji-kun. What are you doing here?" Neji was finding it very hard to speak but managed to say, "I need to ask you some questions." Sakura lifted her eyebrow, "Okay, come in." Neji walked into her room.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I hope you enjoyed the story. I still want to make a pairing but im not to sure of who I should make it. Im stuck between these people:

DeiSaku

ItaSaku

SasoSaku

NejiSaku

NaruSaku

SasuSaku

PeinSaku

KisaSaku

HakuSaku

HidanSaku

KakaSaku

TobiSaku

Or SaiSaku

Please tell me your thoughts. Thank-you.

Clairesa-chan!!!!!

P.S. Next Chapter WILL be long because Neji will ask tons of questions, you can ask somethings that you might want answered so i can use it in the chapter to if you like.


	8. Chapter 8 Friends Forever

Chapter 8 Friends Forever 

Neji walked into Sakura's room. She looked at him, waiting for him to ask some questions. Neji blushed at Sakura's intense stare. He finally began, "Sakura-san it feels like I know you. And from what I can tell you know a lot. I can see something in your eyes. Would you care to explain?"

Sakura looked surprised and only smiled, "Neji-kun, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Neji looked at her keeping a straight face, "You're a good liar. I'll give you that. But I know that you know something. Every time I look at you I can't help but almost remember something. Almost like something happened, but my memories where taken away."

Sakura looked away, almost like she was ashamed. She held out her hand. And on it was a ring that said 'Hurricane'. Neji examined it and looked back at her, "What is it?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara was hiding in his bedroom. His parents where fighting again. They started fighting ever since Deidara found out what his hands where used for. "He's a freak! We should kill him! He's a monster! He will dishonor our household!" "No! NO! NO! Stop talking about him like that! He's only a child!"

Deidara slumped into the corner. Why did his dad hate him so much? Why did everyone but his mother want to kill him? Deidara grabbed his clay closer to his body. He looked at his clay bird. It chirped like it was trying to tell him something. Deidara grabbed his forehead protector and some clay. "What is it birdie?" Deidara whispered.

The bird flew around and landed near the door as if in panic. Deidara put his ear to the door once again. He heard, "SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WOMEN!" And then a BAM! Deidara opened the door slightly so no one could tell from outside his room. He saw his dad holding his mom's throat. His mom wasn't breathing and looked purple. Deidara's eyes started making fresh tears. Deidara looked at his clay bird and said, "Let's show our dad what art is, un."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura looked at Neji he seemed surprised. "What now?" She asked. She waited for him to tell the Hokage and get her killed, but it never happened. Neji only looked up at her and said, "Can you tell me about your blood line?"

Sakura sighed, "Kisame said it was Kitzumo and it allows me to copy eye techniques." Neji looked deeply into her eyes, "I don't think it does that." Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?" Neji looked at her and said, "I really don't think it does that. That would be much to powerful for anyone in this world to have. It would imbalance our world. Think about it. If one clan has a power to copy all techniques then wouldn't there be more then one of you? And couldn't your clan take over the world?"

Sakura sighed, "But Kisame said that I was adopted and the only one of my clan left." Neji looked at her again, "No. Not when I look in your eyes. When I look in your eyes I see information. But not just any information, information that we shouldn't even know." Sakura looked at him for a minute, "I don't understand." Neji smirked, "Just trust in me that this is no eye copying technique." Sakura nodded.

Neji then sighed, "But you are leaving with the Akatsuki?" Sakura looked to the side and said, "Hai." Neji looked at her and then asked her, "Can you do me a favor?" Sakura looked at him, "What is it?" Neji smiled, a true smile, "Take me with you."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I hope you liked this chapter…I liked it if I say so myself. I'm sorry I didn't make a very long chapter…I can't help it. And I'm sorry I didn't update faster. I had to write three long boring essays…So yeah, anyways I have three couples in mind.

ItaSaku

NejiSaku

DeiSaku

I could change though. And I'm thinking about making it first a Sakura x Everyone. But when it gets to the ending I have to pick one. I like one main pairing but I can wait.

Clairesa-chan

P.S. Thanks for reading these rambles!! And remember to R&R!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Taking Me With You

Chapter 9 Taking Me With You 

Sakura blushed surprised. "Really?" Neji smiled back, "Really. But I have one problem." Sakura looked at him waiting for him to explain, "My Uncle. He could kill me because I am the branch family." Sakura sighed, "I know what we could do. We are changing history already so let's just add another thing to the list." Neji looked up, "What would we do?" Sakura smiled, "Not we, me." Neji looked at her confused.

Sakura smiled sadly, "I will kill him. And then we can escape. We will do it tomorrow, when Itachi kills his clan. But because we are changing so much, I want to ask Itachi something before he kills everyone." Neji asked, "What would you ask?" Sakura smiled, "To save Mrs.Uchiha. She only wished the best for him and his brother. Everyone else in that clan is horrible and rude. Only wanting power." Neji nodded in agreement.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara breathed in huge gulps of air. He had just killed his father. He lay next to his mother. He felt her heart beat so he knew she wasn't dead. He loved her with all his heart. She was the only thing that kept him going in the day. He watched her open her eyes and smiled sadly, "Mom, I did something. Something horrible. But I did it because he was killing you. I killed daddy."

Deidara looked away ashamed thinking it was his entire fault his dad tried to kill his mother and therefore he was very guilty of killing him. His mother looked into his eyes and smiled, "No honey, it's not your fault. You where protecting me." She grabbed him and embraced him in a warm hug. Deidara broke down crying, "It was my first kill and it was my family. I didn't mean to. I didn't really want to kill him but you where on the ground and…and…" Deidara couldn't speak anymore as his voice started to shake violently.

His mother only held him tighter. She cried with him. It hurt her so much inside to know that she couldn't make her son happy. No matter what she did she could never make him happy.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was about to talk more to Neji about their plans when Suki shouted, "Neji if your still up there you should leave. I don't want your parents to get upset!" Neji grumbled, "If I still had parents…" And left soon after giving Sakura a hug. Sakura walked downstairs watching her mom make dinner. She quietly made it out of the house using her charka.

Sakura found herself walking to the forest. Somehow she knew Itachi was somewhere close by. "Itachi-kun!" She shouted. Itachi jumped down from a tree that was near by. "What are you doing? Stalking me now?" He asked. Sakura laughed, "I think not. Actually I came here to ask you a favor." Itachi raised his eyebrow, "What is it?" Sakura sighed, "I want to bring a friend to the Akatsuki. He will make a wonderful addition." Itachi sighed, "Sure, whatever it's not like I really care anyways." Sakura smiled at Itachi, "Thank-you." Itachi looked away, unknown to Sakura that he blushed.

Sakura then looked around before turning her attention to him again, "Itachi-kun I wanted to know if you would do me as favor." Itachi looked at her waiting for her question, "I wanted to know if you wouldn't kill your mother. She really loves you, you know. And it would be horrible leaving your brother behind, all alone. Plus it would make him not have hatred. Therefore wouldn't you be the strongest all ways because he wouldn't he looking to kill you?"

Itachi looked to the side before answering, "I guess so." Itachi smirked. Sakura looked at him trying to read his eyes but she could read nothing. Sakura sighed, "Thank-you again Itachi-kun." Itachi smiled and walked away from Sakura unknown to her the whole time he had a light blush upon his cheeks.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Thank-you for the reviews everyone…I was surprised at how fast NejiSakuFan and Could-Careless reviewed and read my story…so a special thanks goes to them. Plz R&R!

Clairesa-chan


	10. Chapter 10 Jealousy

Chapter 10 Jealousy 

Itachi walked lazily over to his house. He didn't mind not killing his mother. She really was kind. Tomorrow everything will happen. He sighed; this was going to be irritating. That Neji kid was going to ruin his chances with Sakura. He knew that if he killed or rejected Neji Sakura would dislike him. And that was the last thing he wanted. He walked into his house and walked over to his brother, he might miss Sasuke a little. Sasuke looked up at him and said, "Nii-san I'm sorry what daddy did. I hope you and Sakura get married and have a happy life together!"

Yup, he was going to miss Sasuke. Itachi chuckled, "She wasn't my girlfriend, but if you want to know a secret…" Sasuke's eyes glimmered with happiness, "What is it?!" Itachi smiled, "I hope Sakura wants to be my girlfriend." Sasuke's eyes dimmed slightly, and Sasuke then said, "But what if I told you I liked Sakura?" Itachi frowned, he did not like that his brother liked the same women as him. Itachi sighed, "Then I guess we would be rivals." Sasuke looked away…like he was ashamed.

Itachi grumbled, "Good-night little brother." Sasuke's eyes started turning teary, "Nii-san I don't want to be your rival! I like Sakura and if you like her move then I don't mind but please just don't hate me!" Itachi mumbled, "I don't hate you Sasuke. I'm just tired. Tomorrow is going to be long day."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

The Next Day….

Sakura grumbled as she got out of bed. She packed some weapons, food, and her Akatsuki uniform. She got dressed and ran out of the door. It was 3:43 a.m. It was time she killed the head Hyuga. She gulped…she hoped Hinata wouldn't be mad at her. She used her perfect chakra control to slip into the house and slit his throat. It was painless and done in his sleep. Sakura went over to Neji's room and knocked on the door. Neji opened it. He looked tired and his hair was messy.

Sakura giggled, he looked so cute. Sakura grabbed his hand and they slipped into the Uchiha compound. They used the window to get into Itachi's room. Itachi was sleeping, but to Sakura he too looked cute. Itachi looked so innocent. Sakura smirked. Neji and Sakura slept on Itachi's bed. It was funny how they all fit…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi woke up to something holding him. He felt like he couldn't breath. He opened his eyes to see Sakura's arms around his waist and Neji's feet near his head. They where squeezed in together. Itachi blushed realizing Sakura was hugging him in her sleep. Itachi closed his eyes and listened. He heard footsteps coming up to his room. In panic he jumped out of bed and locked his door. Sakura and Neji both opened their eyes tiredly. Itachi whispered, "Hid in my closet." They listened. Itachi unlocked and opened the door just as Fugaku was about to knock on his door.

Fugaku smirked, "Son, something great has happened. The head Hyuga has been murdered. And you are becoming the head of our clan today. Everything is perfect today. The gods have been answering all of our prayers." Itachi only nodded. Fugaku continued, "We have even found a bride for you son, she is more beautiful then that whore you brought in the other day." Itachi frowned, "That girl was not a whore father." Fugaku looked at Itachi with disappointment in his eyes, "That was not a whore? It must have been a concubine then."

Itachi could feel something inside him snap. He didn't know what was happening all he saw was red. He looked down and realized he killed nearly everyone in the Uchiha clan except his mother, Mikoto, and his brother Sasuke. He went straight to his room and opened the closet to see Neji and Sakura sleeping. He shook them awake. "It's time we leave." They both nodded. And thus begins our story to Iwa.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I hope I got it in time before you fell asleep Could-Careless!!! PLZ R&R!!!

Clairesa-chan


	11. Chapter 11 Deidara's Pain

Chapter 11Deidara's Pain 

Deidara cried. Some ANBU took his mother away. She had told him to hide. He listened, he would never disobey her, but he knew deep down that they killed his mother. He sniffled; this village was nothing to him anymore. Everyone hated him, and so he will hate them all back.

Deidara ran out of the village and before he knew it he was about seven miles away. He grabbed a kunai and slashed his forehead protector. He was no longer a faithful ninja; he was now a missing Nin.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Pein walked down a long staircase. He sighed; so far they had Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Kisame, himself, and Orochimaru. They are all fairly young. Pein grabbed his ring, off his finger. There is a hidden slot inside of it. He opened the slot and out popped a small piece of paper. It said, "Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Tobi, and Deidara." He sighed; he didn't know much, but he did know that these where missing members.

Someone knocked on his door lightly. "Come in," Pein said. Orochimaru came in. Pein sighed, "What is it?" Orochimaru smiled slyly, "Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Neji Hyuga, have left their village, and from what I can tell they are heading over to Iwa."

Pein nodded his head to show he was interested. Orochimaru continued, "One of them, the girl, Sakura Haruno, has an Akatsuki ring." Pein chuckled, "I know." Orochimaru looked surprised, but quickly looked away, "If she has a ring does that mean she is a member? One we didn't hear about? I think we should have a meeting to tell them. It would be good to inform them. Or else when they come here Hidan might kill them on accident."

Pein looked smug, "It is not something I have yet planned to tell. Orochimaru please tell me more about this Neji kid though. I did not know he would be traveling with them." Orochimaru smiled again, Pein did not like his smile, "Well, he has his bloodline, I'm sure you know about it…" Pein growled, "Continue." Orochimaru sighed, "But he is weak. Surely you do not mean for him to become a member."

Pein mumbled, "I do not know. I'll have to find out more about him and his skills." Orochimaru then grumbled, "He is nothing. He is weak. He should be kill…" Pein interrupted him, "Please, do not say such things. You know nothing of him. Have you seen him in a fight? And what about Haruno then? She is a member and yet she is eight years old. He could be just as strong. Maybe he just needs training. It doesn't matter. The more members the better anyways." Orochimaru puffed, "Whatever, but can I tell the others?"

Pein glared at him. Orochimaru sighed, "They will get angry if you do never tell and two eight year olds and a thirteen year old come in claiming to be members." Pein smirked, "You would be wrong. There's also an eleven year old." Orochimaru grimaced, "Please, what are we a babysitting service?" Pein smiled, "You never know what they can do. So shut you mouth. I will tell them when the time comes. Sit back and relax. And tell Sasori to come out of the shadows." Orochimaru looked surprised. Sasori walked out of the shadows and said, "I couldn't help myself, but overhear."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara panted it was 5:23p.m. and he was dead tired from running. He pulled some snacks out of his backpack and tried to hold back some tears. He heard a rustling noise in the bushes. He gulped.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura sighed; she could tell for some odd reason Itachi and Neji didn't like each other. They have been traveling for about fourteen hours straight. Sakura sighed; she was tired. But they were so close to Iwa. They were about ten miles away. She stopped and said, "Let's take a brake." Itachi nodded and so did Neji. Sakura sat down. Itachi sat on her left side and Neji at her right. Itachi and Neji glared at each other.

Sakura sighed and finally said, "What's wrong with you two? It's like you hate each other? So why?" She looked at them both. Neji looked away from her ashamed. And Itachi had a light stain of pink on his checks. Neji spoke up, "I don't know. I just guess we got off to a bad start?" Sakura looked at Neji…he kind of asked that not state that.

But before she could ask why Itachi said, "Yes, we did get off at a bad start. I am sorry for my rudeness Neji-san." Neji nodded and said, "Likewise Itachi-san." Sakura sighed, "Men." Neji and Itachi looked away blushing. Sakura heard something move. She jumped up, "I heard something." Itachi got up and so did Neji. Sakura moved quickly into the bushes and Itachi and Neji flew into some random tree.

Sakura watched as a little Deidara moved into the clearing. He looked so sad, and tired. He pulled out some kind of food out of his backpack and looked sadly around. Sakura smiled kindly. She lifted herself from the bushes and started making her way toward him. She saw him gulp and slowly turn his head to her.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi glared down. They little blonde kid was somewhat familiar. Itachi sneered; somehow he didn't like him already. It was almost as though that kid was screaming Sakura magnet. Itachi looked over to Neji and noticed Neji had the same look of disgust on his face. Itachi smirked, 'Maybe this will work out to my advantage.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I hope you liked this chapter…it was kinda long for me…xD

Clairesa-chan

P.S. Remember to R&R!!!


	12. Chapter 12 Hideout

Chapter 12 Hideout 

Deidara gulped as he turned his head over to the bushes. 'What's that?! I hope it's not ANBU!' He then saw something pink. And out walked a girl. She looked a little bit younger than him. 'She's cute.' He blushed slightly but still managed to say, "Hi, who are you, un? I'm Deidara."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura walked out of the bushes, she was near Deidara, and so she could hear him mutter his name. 'I'm pretty sure he asked us about our name.' **Yeah, yeah, so am I. **Sakura smiled sweetly at him, "I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you Deidara-kun." She noticed Deidara look away and blush. She smirked. "Anyways, Deidara, I have something for you." Deidara looked at her, "What? How, un? I don't even know you."

Sakura sighed, "It's a letter. And I know you don't know me. Or didn't know me yet." Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow, "Un?" Sakura then said, "Well, believe me or not, but I came from the future. And I have to give you this letter. You are a member of Akatsuki. And they want you to join again. To fix everything that has happened in the future, so the Akatsuki doesn't die."

Deidara stared at her for a minute before saying, "Do you expect me to believe you?" Sakura grumbled, "No, but I do expect you to take this letter." She held it out for him. Deidara looked at her questionably and took it. He kept looking at the letter then to her. Sakura growled, "Well, open it already." Deidara sighed and opened it slowly.

Sakura sneered, "Did you read it already?" Deidara looked up at her and nodded. She looked at his face in order to see any emotion; she saw sadness. Deidara then turned perky, "Does that mean we get to be friends though? And even though I'm in the Akatsuki I can have friends?" Sakura smiled, "Yes, we can be friends. And ya know what? I have two more friends with me. They can be your friends too!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Neji practically chocked, 'Be at Deidara kid's friend? I know Itachi won't like this either.' Neji looked over to Itachi, but Itachi already shown himself. Neji sighed and jumped down also, 'Or maybe Itachi is plotting something to get my Sakura.' Neji looked at Itachi's eyes. He could see his mind working, and it was working fast. 'Damn him.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi smiled as he jumped down from the tree. 'Yes, that Deidara kid can be useful. Being his friend will only make him trust me. And when he least expects it, I'll stab his back in order for Sakura to take my side.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara smiled, he liked Sakura. She was kind to him…wait. Deidara looked away from Sakura and her friends. He looked down at his feet ashamed. "What's wrong Dei-kun?" Sakura asked. He would have blushed if he didn't feel so bad. "You don't want to be my friend. I'm a monster, a freak, you wouldn't want to be seen with me." He looked up as Sakura touched his shoulder with her hand, "I do want to be your friend. It's okay. I don't mind being seen with you…" Deidara interrupted her, "But my hands…" Sakura smiled, "I know they have mouths on them. It's okay Dei-kun. Besides not only are we friends, but we are also teammates." Deidara smiled back; a new glint of happiness was in his eyes. Sakura smiled back, "Anyways, this is Itachi." She pointed toward a man with long black hair and two stress lines running down his face. Sakura then pointed toward a man with long brown hair and whose eyes looked like moons, "And that's Neji."

Deidara smiled, 'This will be the first time I will ever have friends. I hope they like me.' Itachi nodded at him. And Neji smirked. Deidara would have questioned him why so but Sakura then grabbed his hand saying, "Now let's go to the Akatsuki hideout!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Thanks for reading though…even if you don't review.

Clairesa-chan


	13. Chapter 13 Akatsuki

Chapter 13 Akatsuki 

Pein sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had just told the Akatsuki of the members. "What? These are little kids! How can they be taken into the Akatsuki? They will die, they are too weak to handle what we do!" Kisame growled with irritation. Pein sneered; it was going well till Kisame spoke… Sasori glared at Kisame for a second, "I was a kid when I came into the Akatsuki…"

Kisame snapped venomously, "Yeah, and you brought us down. See our standards are dropping so low!" Sasori glared daggers at Kisame, "You little son of a bitch!" Kisame and Sasori glared at each other with pure hate in their eyes. Hidan then spoke up, "Even though I'm fucking annoyed, I have to agree with fish boy." Sasori growled, "I'm second in command! Don't act like I'm weak! I'm stronger than you fools!"

Pein gulped slightly; this could brake out into a very deadly fight…one he didn't have time to deal with at the moment. Zetsu then spoke, "**Shut up. **Pein knows what he's doing. **So deal with it.**" Pein nodded toward them. Kisame still not caring yelled, "Hell no! First we get Sasori the little brat and now we're getting Pinky, Girly-man, Heartless, and Brownie!" Pein growled with pure irritation, "Urg! You know what Kisame? Just shut the hell up! Besides Heartless will be fine in our group! And you know what else Kisame? You can be partnered with Heartless! Sasori, Orochimaru, you will get girly-man. Hidan and Kakuzu you will get Brownie and Pinky!"

Sasori sighed, "Why do we get Girly-man? We already have one in our group!" Orochimaru glared at Sasori. Sasori grumbled, "I respect you Orochimaru and all, but you really need to cut your hair." Pein was about to rip his own hair off his head! This was so irritating! And those kids would be here soon, no doubt.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara smiled as they started walking toward some unknown place. He never had been anywhere really, not this far out at least. He looked at Sakura and blushed; he wished he had the guts to tell her he had a crush on her. He sighed remembering what his mother told him…

Flashback…

"_Dei-kun, always remember to respect and be kind to the lady you like. And never tell her you like her till you grow into friends. Cause she might think your creepy!" His mother giggled. Deidara blushed, "No! Mom! I'm too young for this stuff!" _

End of Flashback…

Deidara felt a tear drop down his check; he really missed his mother. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up; it was Sakura. She gently said, "Are you okay Deidara-kun? Once we get to Akatsuki's hideout we will be safe and able to train to become stronger. So don't cry, don't be sad. We are all here for you." Deidara smiled, she was so pretty…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Thanks for reading remember to R&R!!! Oh, and for 11/28 I don't know if I can update due to poetry club…sorry!!!

Clairesa-chan


	14. Chapter 14 I Hate Kids

Chapter 14 I Hate Kids 

Orochimaru growled at what Sasori said. Sasori smirked and said, "Don't rape him." Kisame laughed. Hidan then said, "You really better not fucking rape him Orochimaru! Cause that's fucking wrong!" Pein smirked, "Well, they are about here. Only a couple of miles away…" Zetsu snarled, "**I hate brats. **They only will end up **eaten.** Or maybe they will end up **killed**." Pein glared at Zetsu, "If they are eaten it's the same thing as being dead." Zetsu smirked, "No, they have a few moments of living…"

Pein frowned, "That's gross." Sasori then smiled, "Or I can save everyone from the pain and just make them into puppets." Orochimaru then sneered, "Sasori I guess you would be the one raping him now…and not just him but all of them." Sasori glared, "Shut-up. I don't do that with my art! At least I don't try to show little kids my anaconda!"

Orochimaru growled, "Why you…" Pein interrupted him before he could go further, "Stop. We shall meet them. We need to get some uniforms and such." They all nodded; expect Hidan. Hidan then said, "I don't fucking feel like it." Pein sighed…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Neji looked at Sakura as she spoke kindly to Deidara. Neji then looked at Itachi to see Itachi giving Deidara a nasty snarl. Neji smirked, "Itachi is something wrong with your face? Or where you just born ugly?" Itachi snapped his head toward him…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi growled, 'How dare that Neji kid insult us, especially in front of Sakura-chan!' Itachi's face turned emotionless. Sakura looked at Neji and frowned, "Neji-kun! I thought you and Itachi-kun where friends now!" Neji looked startled, "Sakura-chan, it wasn't me that was being nasty," Neji said innocently, "Itachi-san was glaring at poor Deidara-san over here."

Itachi faked his own surprise, "What? Sakura-chan I wasn't doing that. Deidara-san and I are friends. There is no need to act so rudely to him." Sakura looked at him was an eyebrow raised, "Okay, whatever, just both of you stop it." Itachi smiled sweetly toward Sakura.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara sighed; he didn't know whom to believe. If Itachi was glaring angrily at him he wanted to know. But if he didn't why was Neji lying? Unless…unless they both liked Sakura too. Deidara's eyes grew into slits. 'No she's mine!'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry for the long wait…xD

Clairesa-chan


	15. Chapter 15 Orochimaru

Chapter 15 Orochimaru 

Pein sighed; He really hated Hidan at times like these. Hidan sneered, "You think you can do anything right? So why don't you fucking meet them and give them their uniforms? I don't want to meet some fucking little kids! I'm fifteen for crying out loud!" Pein snorted, "And at what age did you join the Akatsuki?" Hidan mumbled, "twelve." Pein then said, "We may seem like nothing but silly little kids right now. And you know what? It doesn't matter, because once we train and gather the nine demons, we shall rule all!"

Hidan glared at Pein, "You are no mother fucking god!" Pein retorted, "Not yet…not yet I'm not." Hidan snorted. Pein rolled his eyes at Hidan's childish actions. Pein then said, "Let's get going."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara turned his head, making it seem like he wasn't watching Itachi or Neji. Oh, but he was. Deidara narrowed his eyes slightly when Itachi and Neji looked at Sakura with possessive eyes. 'No! God Damn it! They can't have her!' **Your right! Whatever it takes…** 'Yeah, whatever it takes…'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura sighed mentally. 'Urg! They all keep starting at me! It's a little creepy!' **Cha! A little? It's SUPER creepy! Tell them to stop!** Sakura's train of thoughts where interrupted when Pein came out of the trees with Orochimaru and Sasori behind him. 'Orochimaru…Sasori!' **Hey! Get out of that daze! Remember in this timeline we didn't kill Sasori yet. And that bitch Orochimaru is still a part of the Akatsuki, till he betrays it. **'Right!'

Sakura looked at Pein, "Hello Leader-sama." Pein turned his head toward her, "Hello Miss Haruno." Sakura turned her eyes into slights while she looked at Sasori and Orochimaru, especially Orochimaru. Sakura cleared her throat, "Could I speak to you in private? I mean more like the four of us and only you, Pein." Pein rose an eyebrow, "Sure, let's just make it quick. I'm sure you are eager to meet the others." Sakura smiled, "Sure."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke stood there looking out the window. 'Sakura,' he thought sadly, 'I will get you back from my brother! I won't let him touch you!' His mother walked next to him hugging him saying, "Don't worry Sasuke, I love you and I won't let anything happen to you." Sasuke looked down saying, "I love you too mother."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Naruto looked down at the floor. 'Sakura-chan! Why did you leave me? Where you forced? Why did you take Neji and not me? I would of loved to be with you…' **"Kit, don't worry. Train and grow strong. Then we will find your mate again. It will all work out in time." **

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! Sorry for not updating, I've been in a sour mood. Cause my dad is mad at me!!! (Cries in a corner.) It really it's my fault though! He's just has to much male ego to say, "Sorry."

Clairesa-chan


	16. Chapter 16 Kakashi

Chapter 16 Kakashi 

Pein, Sakura, Itachi, Deidara, and Neji walked into a room. Orochimaru grew nervous; no one could tell, but he was inwardly swearing up a storm. **They could find out our plan to take over Itachi's body! **'I know! Damn that Sakura! She should of stayed in the future where she belonged!' **We could send her forward a couple of years…** 'We could…'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Hidan grumbled; he was stuck doing the dishes because he didn't want to meet the new kids. Kakuzu laughed at Hidan as he walked in the room grabbing an apple. "Hidan are you having fun?" Kakuzu smirked as Hidan growled, "Pein is such an ass! He should know Jashin-sama doesn't fucking like it when we grow fucking weak! I mean four little fucking kids! What the hell?" Kakuzu sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter really…" Hidan snorted, "I fucking hate you and your money!" Kakuzu smirked, "That's why I will never buy a dishwasher."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori stood there quietly. He looked Orochimaru and he looked as though he was deep in thought. Sasori inwardly sighed; 'Orochimaru, I wonder what he is up to, but I am also curious. That Miss Haruno lady looked at me with such hateful eyes. I have done nothing to her. I don't even remember even seeing her.' **Hmmm…perhaps we killed a relative? '**No, I didn't ever kill a Haruno or a pink-hair person.' **I don't know…**

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi held his breath slightly. He didn't trust Pein. He forgot to ask Sakura a question about her ring. 'Hurricane.' What did it mean and what about her bloodline? She seems to have forgotten it already. Itachi looked over at Neji, Neji looked bored and tired. Itachi looked up, 'It has been awhile since we had a rest…' Itachi then looked over at Deidara, Deidara looked unhappy and miserable. Itachi knew Deidara wasn't used to traveling outside his village, but he would need to learn anyways.

Itachi then looked at Sakura. Her face was hidden, as though she was remembering a great loss. Sakura turned her head towards him and smiled kindly. Itachi stiffened slightly, it was kind yet so sad.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Kakashi was called down to meet the third Hokage for an important meeting. He frowned; he knew it was about the missing nin. Kakashi grumbled to himself; they had already decided the teams. He _was_ going to get team 7. Who consisted of Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. But now that will all go down the toilet. Kakashi knocked on the door lightly. He heard a muffled, "Come in."

Kakashi opened the door and went in. The Third looked at him, "We have a big problem Kakashi-san."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sorry for not updating…I have lots of homework and Exams are coming up soon. (My dad is happy again!!! I'm so happy!!!!) Please R&R!

Clairesa-chan


	17. Chapter 17 Sasuke

Chapter 17 Sasuke 

Sasuke looked at his window; it was raining so his mother told him to stay inside. He felt like he could trust no one. Tomorrow they where getting their teams. Sasuke hated everyone in his class. "No one will ever understand what it's like to have everything you held dearly taken away from you." He whispered to himself. It was true that he loved his mom, but Itachi had taken away the rest of his family and Sakura. He remembered when they first met...

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Flashback_

_He was walking into the playground, but he heard crying in the distance. 'I wonder what that is.' Sasuke thought curiously. Sasuke walked over to a Cherry Blossom tree and a girl with pink hair crying because these two other kids where making fun of her. 'Ami and Roy.' Sasuke thought bitterly. _

_Sasuke glared about to protect the girl, but was interrupted when a flash of orange knocked the two other figures to the ground. The orange blob had blonde hair and blue eyes that twinkled with life. Sasuke growled to himself and watched. _

_The orange kid said, "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! I'm going to become Hokage one day! Believe it! But one of my duties is as Hokage is to protect the citizens, and you where harming this girl, so prepare to battle!" _

_Sasuke started wide-eyed, 'This dope thinks he can protect her against two kids? By himself? He is the weakest person in the class!' _

_Naruto took a fighting stance near Sakura. The girl named Ami laughed, "Forehead can't even protect herself! And now look who's going to save her! The class idiot!" Roy laughed at Naruto and Sakura adding, "Blonde your going to wish you never stood up for Forehead!" _

_Sasuke then jumped out of the trees between the four of them. "Sasuke-kun!" Ami squealed. Sasuke glared coldly at her saying, "You shouldn't hurt them. As a future ninja of this village we are to protect everyone of this village no matter how weak they are." _

_Ami blushed at him saying, "Of course Sasuke-kun. I forgot my place." Sasuke just glared at her with colder eyes. Ami blushed a deeper red. Roy snorted, "Whatever. Ami-chan let's get away from these losers." Ami glared at Roy, hitting him on the head, "You better not be calling Sasuke-kun a loser!" Ami glanced back at them, "Sorry. Good-bye Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke waited for them to leave before turning his attention toward Naruto and the pink haired girl. Sasuke managed to not blush asking, "What are your names?" Sasuke looked only at the pink haired girl when he spoke. The blonde haired guy named Naruto said, "I'm Naruto. Thank-you for helping us out and all, but I could of done it by myself." _

_Sasuke glared at Naruto. When he heard a soft voice, "I'm S-sakura-a H-haru-uno." Sasuke smiled at her. He felt an immediate connection with her somehow. He felt like he could trust her and no one else. _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke grabbed his heart, as tears fell down his face remembering his first crush.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been kinda lazy and all. But I'll try to make more chapters soon. So Please R&R! But for Christmas I will not be able to update through the New Year because I will be in a different state. (For Marching Band!)

Clairesa-chan


	18. Chapter 18 Messing with Time

Chapter 18 Messing with Time 

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura took in a deep breath as she finished saying everything to Pein. But somehow she forgot to say anything about Orochimaru. Deidara looked at the red-faced girl and smirked, "Sakura you look like you're about to pass out." Sakura smiled, "I feel like it…"

Pein stood up. Sakura's eyes followed him lazily. Pein then stated, "We will head for AQ in one hour. Be ready. When we get there we will figure out the teams." Sakura nodded, as did the rest of her group.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru had a plan. A plan to get Sakura got of the way for a long time. It would be risky, but worth it in the end. As long as Sasori doesn't interfere, Orochimaru got up from the ground, yawning, "Sasori I'm going to my lab. I'll be back in a bit."

Sasori rose an eyebrow, "Why do you need to leave for your lab? Surely it could wait another day."

Orochimaru sighed, "I wish it could wait Sasori. But I forgot to do something. It could mess up one of my experiments. I won't want that to happen. So tell Leader-sama that I'll meet everyone at AQ."

Sasori slowly nodded. Orochimaru bowed gratefully and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru opened his eyes to see his beloved lab. He smiled one of his creepy smiles and set off to work…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori stood there…all by himself. He was impatient…What was taking them so long? Where they have tea and cookies??! Sasori grumbled, he didn't know why Orochimaru left, but he wanted no part of it. Though he did wonder what was so important that he had to leave. He could tell Orochimaru was lying when he told him he forgot something. Maybe he just wanted to leave, but that wouldn't be like him. Usually he liked to see everyone to see what their powers where….so he could steal them and copy them.

Trying to make them into some sort of clone or something. Sasori himself was disgusted by the experiments Orochimaru did. Sure making people into puppets was more disgusting, but at least they where dead. Unlike Orochimaru's. Sasori also thought it was somewhat dishonorable to copy someone else's ability. Sasori himself didn't steal the abilities. He killed his enemies honorably and then took their body. Something they no longer needed.

Sasori huffed. It's not fair he has to wait and Orochimaru goes flying out the window because he is not interested in the Akatsuki members. Just then Pein walks into the clearing with four people behind him. Sasori looks at the pink-haired girl to see her smiling at him sweetly. That's weird…when they first meet she was glaring daggers at him…probably wishing him dead in her mind…Sasori arched an eyebrow, "Are we ready to move on Leader-sama?"

Pein nodded his head. Sasori watched Pein look around, almost confused look on his face, "Where's Orochimaru?"

Sasori sighed, "He left claming he forgot to do something in his lab…though I could tell he was lying. Probably gone to rape some poor little kid."

Sasori smirked when he saw the blonde-haired kid gasp slightly. Maybe having four little brats won't be as bad as he thought…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I hope you like it! Please Read and Review! R&R!

Clairesa-chan

P.S. I just got a great idea! I can't wait to show you guys!


	19. Chapter 19 Potion

Chapter 19 Potion 

Orochimaru opened his eyes lazily. It was hard work here on out. He had only two days before the potion was complete. He sighed…he wished he had someone to help me with all his experiments…but at least Sasori didn't interfere, like he thought he would.

Orochimaru had almost made the perfect potion. Now what ever could it do? Orochimaru grinned at the thought of it…the thought to make Sakura leap through time. Itachi's body would be his then, cause Itachi would be to depressed at the thought of his beautiful Sakura's disappearance. The potion would make Sakura seem dead, though she would only be in a coma.

She would grow still, but she would be in the ground six feet under…so he didn't know if she would survive, considering how she had to stay eight years in the ground. Plus the chance of her being unable to unbury her body. When they reach AQ the potion will be ready. And everything will fall into place of his plan. Orochimaru smiled grabbing a vile filled with green liquid. "Almost done." He hissed happily.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura sighed; she had this sudden feeling in her stomach. It was a horrible feeling too. Itachi seemed to notice her discomfort, "Sakura-chan are you feeling ill?" Sakura smiled, "No I'm fine Itachi-kun."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Pein looked over at Sakura. He noticed that all eyes where on her, even Sasori's. Neji's eyes looked worried. Itachi's afraid. And Deidara's happy. Pein arched an eyebrow, Itachi's eyes where probably afraid for Sakura's well being, but he never seen those eyes on an Uchiha before. Uchihas where much too proud, to show such…silly emotions.

Pein wondered why the three kids traveling with her cared for her so much. Should he find out why they care so much? Getting close to Sakura shouldn't be so hard anyways.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara looked at everyone's eyes. Itachi and Neji seemed worried for Sakura. Should he be worried too? But he didn't see anything amiss. Deidara knotted his eyebrows together to form a scowl. 'Why do they seem so worried? Did I miss a sign that Sakura-chan showed? Or are they just closer to her? So they can feel the problem before it even happens.' **Nah. None of that mumble jumble is true. She said she was all right. So you should trust her and take her word for it and try to cheer her up. **'Right!'

Deidara opened his mouth and the words feel out so quickly that he didn't mean to say some of them, "Sakura-chan, are you okay? Cause those two _kids_ are looking at ya like the worlds going to fall over, un! And Sakura why is Neji here anyways no _offense _or anything, but he was never a member of the Akatsuki before…un."

Sakura just looked at him, her eyes softening, "Deidara-kun, there is nothing wrong with me. Why they are so worried I wouldn't know. And Neji-kun is here because I brought him. He remembers something from the future, I can tell. I don't know why he is the only one though. Besides Neji-kun is my friend, isn't he your too?"

Deidara gulped uneasily, "Yeah he is, un. I just wanted to know. I didn't mean to say it out loud, un." Sakura smirked, "It's no problem I guess anyways…" Deidara nodded. Deidara looked over his shoulder at Neji who smiled in happiness at being called Sakura's friend. 'Cocky jackass.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Neji overheard Deidara and Sakura talking; he smiled happily at being defended from Sakura. It may not seem like he was defended, but she defended his pride. Neji sighed; it will be a boring trip until they reach the base. Hopefully Sakura and Neji will be put on the same team. He knew they worked in twos. So it would be perfect! Neji smiled at the thought, him with his Sakura-chan!

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke sighed; they are just about to get new teams. He wondered whom he would end up with, 'As long as it's not someone stupid like Naruto.' Iruka cleared his throat. Sasuke looked up. Iruka smiled before continuing, "The new teams for team seven are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, and Naomi Tokoyonokuni." Sasuke frowned, 'The class dumbass and a fan girl. Could this day get any worse?' Iruka was about to continue with the teams but Mikoto came into the class, huffing and puffing. "I forgot to give Sasuke his lunch!" Sasuke frowned…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Thanks for reading everyone. Please R&R! Thank-you to everyone for reviewing…sometimes I will not update because I feel like I don't have enough reviews…so remember to review! Thanks!

Clairesa-chan


	20. Chapter 20 Rika Utari

Chapter 20 Rika Utari

Sakura swallowed in a breath of air. Itachi, Neji, and Deidara seemed to be giving each other a death glare. But she wasn't worried about them, no; she was worried because Pein and Sasori kept looking at her. **Cha! Why does everyone always look at us? **'I wish I knew!'

Sakura sighed; Itachi noticed her discomfort. Itachi spoke in a whisper, "Sakura-chan, you seem really down…what's bothering you? You can tell me anything." Sakura smiled, "I know Itachi-kun, but it's just lately everyone has been staring at me."

Itachi looked to the side at this comment; Sakura could see his face red with a fresh blush.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru growled in frustration. His potion was taking too long for his liking; he was turning impatient thanks to Sasori. Orochimaru pounded his fist into glass nearby him. Orochimaru sighed; he needed fresh air.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika Utari, orange-red hair, light blue eyes, slightly tan skin, declared missing five years ago. When Orochimaru punched the glass it shattered. Inside was water holding a girl imprisoned in it.

And Rika was released, thanks to Orochimaru's carelessness. Rika breathed in the air that she was robbed of five years ago. Rika opened her eyes lazily. She was on the floor naked. Sighing Rika got up and looked around to see herself in a lab. Rika held her breath as she looked around the corner for clothes.

'A cloak with red clouds…I guess it's the only thing they got here.' Rika thought as she walked; her walking was slowed because of her lack of movement for the last five years. Rika put on the clothes; luckily she found a black shirt and pants. She quickly put them on.

Rika watched everything; her eyes turned a light purple and scanned the room. Rika gasped; Orochimaru was in here not to long ago! She had to leave! She had to find her long lost sister! Rika smiled at the memory of her, pink hair and green eyes. Rika sighed in pain at the next memory…the painful memory…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Flashback!

_Rika smiled as her little sister only three years old played in the flowers. She herself only being eight didn't know what was happening when her mom started screaming. "MOM! MOM! What's happening?!" Rika ran to her mother. Her mother stared pushing her away saying, "Take her away! Take her away and yourself! Save yourselves!" _

_Rika ran to the flowers picking her sister up and saying gently, "We have to go away for awhile." Her sister nodded. Rika ran and ran till she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Rika screamed as a vision was sent to her from her mother; Her mom was almost dead, saying 'Run.' Rika looked at her sister who slept as though nothing happened. _

_It was probably for the best that she didn't know anyways. Rika then heard a deep voice and a strong charka. Rika knew it was no good. Rika picked up her sister and shook her lightly, "Wake up!" Her sister's eyes shot open. "What?" _

_Rika smiled sadly at her saying, "Goodbye sis." Rika quickly made hand signs and poked her sister on the forehead. Her sister then became a puff of smoke, and she was sent somewhere safe. Rika sighed, 'Sis.'_

_Rika then heard a 'CRUNCH.' And her world went blank. And then she remembered water, and lots of water. And pain…so much pain. Then she heard the water dripping and the glass smash._

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

And then Rika ended up here. All Rika wanted to do was find her sister and go back home to a loving family…was that too much to ask for?

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

What do you think Ri-chan? I hope everyone likes this chapter…I think it explains a lot. Remember to R&R!

Clairesa-chan


	21. Chapter 21 Plan Failure

Chapter 21Plan Failure 

Sakura tossed her head back, while jumping tree from tree, in order to feel the calming cool breeze. The AQ was only five miles away. She sighed inwardly; Itachi started acting colder towards Deidara and Neji. Itachi now only answered _her_ with full sentences or wholesome answers. Also Itachi stayed by her side like a lost puppy. Not that she didn't enjoy his company, but it was out of character for him to act so…so…protective?

She also noticed a change in Pein's personality. Pein would look at her deep in thought and look away when she looked at him. It was weird! Was everyone planning something against her or something?

And then Neji, yes-even Neji changed slightly; Neji would look hurt when Itachi was so close to her, running by her side. Sakura would try and smile at him but she couldn't get a good look at his face because Deidara would go to the other side of her and try to block her view! Sakura knew this was on purpose! So her question was why?

Sakura sighed; why did everyone want her attention? Sakura was surprised when she heard a deep voice say, "Sakura-san what's wrong? You keep looking back at the Hyuga kid and on top of that, you look depressed." Sakura growled to herself, 'Sasori shut the fuck up! I don't need you observing me too!'

Sakura looked at him; even though it was hard and said, "I don't know, I just feel a little closed in. No offense Itachi-kun or Dei-kun. It's just your both so close." Itachi nodded in understanding, as did Deidara. Neji only puffed up his chest in pride and smiled happily at Sakura. Sakura questioned herself, 'Why?'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika swallowed in a breath of spring air. She finally made it outside! Rika looked up and the first thing she saw was Cherry Blossoms. 'They're so beautiful.' Rika smiled to herself, 'Sister I will protect you no matter what has happened to you or what you've done! I know I've been gone for a long time, but I will make it up!'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru smiled to himself as he finished the potion; it was perfect. Now it was only a matter of time. He will cook dinner for them and slip the potion into Sakura's drink. He walked into the kitchen causally, "Hello Hidan. Still haven't finished cleaning yet?" Hidan narrowed his eyes dangerously as him, "Shut the fuck up you shit head!"

Orochimaru sighed, "I didn't mean to offend you." Hidan growled, "Well, you did you jacked ass he-she!" Orochimaru swallowed his anger, "If you want I'll finish the dishes and cook dinner for the new members." Hidan looked surprised, "Knock yourself fucking out! I'm fucking free!" Orochimaru watched as Hidan ran out of the room. Orochimaru smiled evilly, "Perfect…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Pein growled slightly; Hidan walked out of AQ with a smirk on his face, "Why you guys are really fucking slow Orochimaru beat you back to base. Pein you fucking dumb ass!" Pein thought angrily, 'I was still observing Sakura-chan!' **Are you sure it was 'just' **_**observing**_'Yes! Don't question me!' **Whatever. **

Pein sneered at Hidan, "Did you cook and clean the dishes?" Hidan laughed, "Nope! Orochimaru's gay ass wanted to do it for me bitch!" Pein sighed, "Okay whatever let's just get some food." Pein looked back to see everyone nodding in agreement.

Pein was walking inside, but then he heard, "Sasori you can't eat you mother fucking puppet!" 'Hidan.' He heard Sasori growl back, "I can eat and I need to, I just don't eat like a pig, like you." Pein sighed as he heard Hidan's colorful curses. Then he heard, "Hidan just leave Sasori-kun alone!" Pein walked in AQ surprised, 'Why would Sakura-chan stick up for Sasori? Didn't she hate him?' **Jealous? **'No.' **Hmmp! Well, you might not think you are jealous but you are because I am jealous!** 'Impossible! I hardly know her!'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru waited for everyone as they came into the room. Everyone sat down quickly; everyone was there even Zetsu. Orochimaru brought out plates of food. Pein then said to him, "You said you didn't like cooking…and you said you where bad at it. This isn't bad at all." Orochimaru smirked, "I don't like cooking, I'm only doing it for today because of Sakura-chan, Deidara-kun, Itachi-kun, and Neji-kun." Pein nodded.

Orochimaru turned around quickly spilling the potion into Sakura's drink. Orochimaru smiled, "I say we make a toast! To the new members!" The rest of the Akatsuki sighed and grumbled. Orochimaru grinned as he heard the clinking of glasses. Orochimaru looked at Sakura as she raised the glass to her lips. She smiled at him taking a gulp of the sweet wine down her throat…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R…sorry I haven't updated in awhile…but I feel like I just don't get enough reviews. But also remember that the poles for the couples are still open! The choices are ItaSaku, DeiSaku, NejiSaku, GaaraSaku, NaruSaku, SasoSaku, and PeinSaku. There will be fluff with every one of these Characters though!

Clairesa-chan


	22. Chapter 22 Sister

Chapter 22 Sister 

Rika ran down through the forest to realize; 'It's an illusion!' Rika frowned and preformed the right hand signs and the illusion fell. She opened her eyes to see herself in a cave. It had a bright light coming from the other end of it. 'Should I explore?'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura smiled at Orochimaru, 'God he's creepy.' **Cha! Tell me about it! **'I don't feel to swell.' Sakura sat up straight and stretched her arms out. 'I feel so stiff.' Itachi looked over at her and gave her a small sweet smile; it made him look so innocent! Sakura couldn't help but give him a grin. Itachi blushed at her smile and looked away as though it would stop her from seeing his red face.

Sakura laughed at his actions. She then looked around to see everyone looking at her with a dazed expression, all except Hidan who was talking to himself. Hidan looked up at Sakura and asked, "What? Can't a man pray to his god?" Sakura smiled, "Haha, Sorry." Hidan nodded and looked down again and started praying.

Sakura sighed; Zetsu was looking at her weirdly! And you know what? So was Kisame! That's really weird… Sakura felt a bubbling feeling in her stomach; it ached and felt bloated. Sakura blushed to herself, 'I got to go to the bathroom!' **Yeah! Let's hurry!** Sakura nodded to herself and stood up saying, "I've got to use the bathroom. Would anyone mind telling where it is?"

Konan smiled at her saying, "Why dear it is in the hall to the left. Second door down." Sakura bowed, "Thanks Konan-san." Konan nodded. Sakura ran to the bathroom. She stepped inside shutting the door. Sakura then felt her cheeks burn and then she noticed her arms where all sticky with sweat. 'What's going on?'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru did nothing but eat his food like nothing happened. 'Nothing happened! It's supposed to happen right away! What _is_ happening?'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Neji watch Sakura as she left, her ringing laughter still in his ears. To him it sounded like music. There was nothing he wanted more in the world then to hear her sweet voice and laughter again. She was the only thing he ever wanted so badly in his life. He could live without his father, but if she died he wouldn't know what to do. 'Sakura-chan…_my _Sakura-chan, I will protect you with my life. Forever and always.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika heard voices; she hid her chakra so well. No one could tell she was there. Rika's eyes widened as she saw her sister run into the bathroom. 'Sister!' Rika ran up to the bathroom and nodded on the door lightly so no one but her could hear the noise.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura felt so dizzy. Sakura tried to stand up but fell down on the floor; she wanted to scream for help, but she couldn't speak. Sakura heard a light knock on the door. Sakura opened the door by pushing it, hardly having the strength. Sakura looked up to see a woman wearing the Akatsuki cloak. The woman smiled at her and rushed in giving her a hug whispering, "I'm Rika! I'm your sister! I've missed you so much. It's been so long, I can't begin to tell you how much I love you!"

Sakura smiled weakly at her. Rika gasped looking at Sakura, "Sakura! What's wrong?" Rika screamed alerting the Akatsuki of her presences.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara sat there looking dumbly at the wall. He was angry that everyone looked at Sakura. 'She's mine!' Deidara hated that Uchiha! He took so much of her attention away from him…including that Hyuga brat! Deidara then heard someone shout, "Sakura! What's wrong?" Deidara after hearing those words dashed to the bathroom to see a woman in an Akatsuki cloak hugging Sakura crying.

Deidara yelled, "What happened to Sakura-chan? Did you hurt her? If you did god so help me…" The woman replied back, "I didn't hurt her! She's my sister! I came looking for her and found her like this!" Deidara growled and went to Sakura's side, not noticing the other Akatsuki members running up to her side also.

Deidara screamed, "She's so hot! Let's get her in the shower before she burns to death!" The woman nodded and said, "Not that it matters at the moment, but my name is Rika." Deidara nodded as he, Rika, Neji, and Itachi lifted her up and placed her gently in the bathtub. Deidara noticed Pein stand there as though he didn't know what to do and Sasori looked at the floor sadly. Deidara tilted his head to see Kisame frown and Zetsu look away, but then he saw Orochimaru with an emotionless glaze. Deidara frowned as he turned the handle of the shower to cold.

Deidara took the plug and plugged the drain so she could soak in the cool water. Deidara closed his eyes painfully at the sight of _his _beloved. Deidara quickly opened his eyes as he heard Rika scream; Sakura was vomiting blood.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hehe…for my story I had to make the potion work…but not like Orochimaru planned! And for anyone who is confused with the ages they are: Sakura-eight, Deidara-nine, Neji-nine, Itachi-thirteen, Kisame-sixteen, Pein-seventeen, Rika-thirteen, Zetsu-seventeen, Hidan-sixteen, Sasori-sixteen, Orochimaru-eighteen, Konan-seventeen, and Kakuzu-sixteen. Please continue reading! Thank-you for all the reviews too!

I love you guys,

Clairesa-chan


	23. Chapter 23 Dreams

Chapter 23 Dreams 

Sakura brought a hand up to her mouth. 'What's so sticky, hot, and wet?' Sakura opened her eyes barely, but she was still able to see red. **I-it's b-blo-ood! **Sakura fainted; her world turning black.

**(Sakura's Dream)**

_Sakura felt weak, like she had no chakra. She opened her eyes slowly. 'Every things black!' Sakura reached out her hand. Sakura strained her eyes; she was able to see a little boy with red hair. 'Gaara?' Sakura mouthed his name being unable to speak. _

_The red-haired boy looked at her with his big innocent eyes. Sakura smiled, but then his eyes turned venomous. He screamed at her, "Get away from me! Where did you come from?" Sakura frowned taking a huge step back. Sakura started running, but she heard his voice, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

_Sakura huffed as she ran faster than before; she swore she could feel sand crawling up her leg. Sakura then feel into a pit, 'Great! Even more darkness!' _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika stood there and grabbed her sister as she feel into the water. "Sakura!" Rika screamed. Rika tried to pull Sakura out of the water but she couldn't. Rika panicked, "I can't get her out of the water! There's a force holding her down!" Hidan puffed out his chest in pride as he went to Rika's side, "Let me try." Rika looked at Hidan and almost laughed, 'Is he trying to hit on me when my sister is dying?!'

Hidan put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled thinking it would be easy; Hidan fell into the water do to the enormous force keeping her in place. Rika caught Sakura's wrist and tried to pull her above water as Hidan got out. Rika knew that Itachi, Deidara, and Neji wanted to help, but too many cooks in the kitchen will result in a bigger problem. Rika gasped because when Hidan let go of Sakura her head fell under the water, and now she was unable to pull her head out.

Konan rushed to her side pulling on Sakura's head trying desperately to get it above the water. Rika started to whimper as Sakura's wrist was turning sticky and hard to hold on to. Rika looked at the boys with tears in her eyes, "What are we going to do?" Rika's eyes landed on Itachi. Itachi started at her and she noticed tears in his eyes.

Rika screamed as Sakura's wrist fell into the water, "What? I was holding it just a minute ago! I was holding on so tightly!" Rika put her hands into the water, but she realized something, "It isn't water anymore. It's blood."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry for the short chapter, but it is an important chapter…plus I wanted a cliffy sooo…yeah.

Clairesa-chan


	24. Chapter 24 Blind

Chapter 24 Blind 

_Sakura gasped; it felt like she couldn't breathe. Like something heavy was holding her down. Sakura struggled to open her eyes, when she did she saw red; it was crimson red and it was thick in her eyes. Sakura closed her eyes. Sakura could feel her mind drift…it was like she could she what people where doing. What they where seeing. Sakura let her mind slip threw cracks and she found herself looking threw the eyes of…_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi grew angry. Angrier than he ever felt before, he felt like he failed Sakura. _His_ Sakura! Itachi could feel his eyes turn red swirling together. Itachi closed his eyes in frustration, "Rika, it can't be blood! It's just red water. It can't just turn into blood! Pull the damn plug and let it drain out."

Itachi looked at Rika who nodded. Rika bent over taking the plug out. Itachi sighed; how stupid can they get? Itachi's eyes narrowed as the blood went into the drain. Itachi screamed, "Where the HELL is Sakura!?" Itachi looked at Deidara and then to Neji. Neji looked at him and said confusedly, "I can't see her. I don't understand. It's like she dissolved into the water. So it is possible that it was blood…but since we pulled the plug, Sakura-chan is lost." Itachi looked at Neji surprised, "Wh-hat?"

Neji looked to the side ashamed, "Sa-akura-chan is gone." Itachi felt tears come to his eyes, but he would not let them fall, "Impossible. She can't be dead." Neji looked at him with anger, "Then explain this to me Itachi! Explain how she would come back! There is no way! She's dead! She's dead. Sakura's dead…"

Itachi growled, "No! NO! I won't believe it! I won't! She can't be! I can feel her presence! Like she's looking through my eyes! She just can't be dead!" Deidara started to cry. Rika started to whimper grabbing the closest Akatsuki member into her arms; which in this case happened to be Hidan. Itachi snarled, "This is bullshit! Something or someone is messing with my mind and I don't like it." Itachi stormed out of the bathroom.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura could see what Itachi saw, and hear what he heard. Sakura smiled, 'Itachi-kun wouldn't forget about me! He can feel me! Maybe I should look through Neji-kun so he can feel my presence." _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Neji looked down at his hands crying softly to himself. The regular Akatsuki members left the four alone, (Rika, Neji, Itachi, Deidara!) he couldn't understand how she could just dissolve into the blood! It made no since to him. He just couldn't think straight, but it was weird, ever since Itachi said he could feel her presence, he could too. Neji had a glimpse of hope in his eyes, "Does that mean you'll come back Sakura-chan?" Neji awaited an answer. He knew deep down inside he would get none, but he wanted so badly to believe that she would give him a sign.

Something to say that she was okay. And that she would come back. Neji whined, "Sakura-chan why don't you answer me?" **"Because it's kinda hard!" **Neji jumped from the voice that appeared in his head, "What in the world?" **"Hey! You can hear me? It's me Sakura! I don't know what's happening, but I…" **Neji noticed that the voice stopped and disappear, "She's gone once again, but I gotten my sign."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura sighed, she finally got some words to Neji and then a force pulled her out of his head. Sakura was angry because she wanted so badly to talk to someone. She was alone here and she knew it so well. This feeling felt just like when Sasuke left her for Orochimaru, she never knew something could feel this bad. It was like your mind was numb and you where blind. She felt so blind, she couldn't even see through her own eyes. _

_Sakura could only feel the darkness around her, but that wasn't the worst part knowing you're in the darkness. The worst part was the fact knowing that she might never be able to get out of the darkness. Sakura sighed; she knew what she had to do. She needed to ask for Rika's help. 'She might be the only one able to save me!' _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I'm thinking of possible plots and which ones I like better.

Clairesa-chan


	25. Chapter 25 Spirit World

Chapter 25 Spirit World

_Sakura gasped; she was concentrating on Rika. Sakura grew impatient, "Rika! Let me in your mind!" Sakura growled and turned around in to be facing a Lady. The woman had a white kimono on; she also had long black hair, and green emerald eyes. Sakura stepped back in surprise. The woman looked at her with a gentle smile, "Come back here." _

_Sakura frowned and backed up even more. The woman's voice was hoarse and angry. The woman snarled, "Come here my child! You and your sister have left me." Sakura bit her lip, 'I don't like this lady!' _

_The women noticed her action and growled, "We are now stuck. Stuck in another plane! I have been searching for answers how to get out for five years. I have found nothing." Sakura questioned her, "You are you?"_

_The woman laughed, "Silly girl! I'm your mother!" Sakura frowned, "My mother is Suki Haruno." The woman glared at her with hatred, "Don't be a damn fool! You are Sakura Utari! And I am your mother Shiori Utari!" _

_Sakura growled, "Whatever!" Shiori sneered, "Little kids these days." Sakura screamed, "I need to talk to Rika instead of some selfish little bitch like you!" Shiori gasped, "Don't talk to me in that way!" _

_Sakura ran away from Shiori who yelled, "Look at what you're wearing! Come back! Let me explain!" Sakura stopped and looked down, 'It's a white Kimono!' Shiori caught up with her panting, "Don't you see? Orochimaru has poisoned you! Not your body! Your soul!" _

_Sakura started at her, "How do I stop it?" Shiori laughed, "Weren't you listening child? I don't know." Shiori's face turned serious, "It may be true I don't know how to get out, but I have a plan for you to get out."_

_Sakura looked at her, "How?" Shiori laughed, "We need help from those four." Sakura looked over to the ground in surprise to see Neji, Deidara, Itachi, and Rika in the bathroom. Itachi was leaning against the wall with an expressionless look on his face. Deidara was crying his heart out. Neji was looking at the bathtub; looking at the blood. Rika was whimpering, "Why did she leave us? And why the hell did Hidan leave? I was still hugging him! I don't care if he had a mission!" _

_Shiori grinned, "Their blood is the key to your survival. To your return." Sakura looked at her, "But what about you? I thought you where clueless about getting out!" Shiori smiled, "I don't know how I can get out. But I think I can get you out." _

_Sakura asked her, "Are we dead?" Shiori frowned, "We are not dead. Our spirits are stuck in another plane. We are stuck because of fate. And fate tells me that it was not your fate to be stuck in here."_

_Sakura growled, "Who did this to me? How did I get here?" Shiori frowned, "Orochimaru! Do you ever listen? I have told you he had poisoned you! But hear this, Orochimaru had planned for you to disappear from the start. This is no accident. He wants Itachi's body. You have to save Itachi. Orochimaru is a thousand times more evil than Itachi will ever be!"_

_Sakura had tears in her eyes, "Is there anything else I should know?" Shiori nodded, "Because we are in the spiritual plane I want to tell you about what will happen when you get back. You are in your eight year old body. When you return you will be in your sixteen year old body. Time will pass and everything will change. It will be like you didn't exist. Eight years will pass and then you will be able to see the light of day again. If they are your true friends like you think then once they do the Ritual of Returning they will not forget you over the years." _

_Sakura whimpered, "And if they forget?" Shiori frowned, "Then they are no one's friend. They do things only to help themselves. They don't have true honor!" Sakura sighed, "Itachi-kun, Neji-kun, Deidara-kun…please don't forget me." Shiori stuck up her nose, "Tell them. Tell them to place a vial of their blood under a Cherry Blossom tree." _

_Sakura nodded and went inside the mind of…_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika whimpered. 'It can't be true! The sister that I've looked for and finally found can't be gone. It's just not possible!' **Don't think about it. **'It's hard not to!' **"Miss me Nee-san?" **Rika jumped, "What in the hell!?" **"Well, you see I need your help!" **Rika gasped, "Sakura?" Itachi looked at Rika as she talked to herself. **"Yup that's me!" **Rika gasped again, "How is that possible?" **"I'm in a different plane. But enough talk about that. I need you to do a couple of things." **Rika nodded, "I'm listening."

"**I need you to get a vial of your blood, Neji's, Deidara's, and Itachi's." **Rika rose an eyebrow, "What?" **"And then I need you to place it under a Cherry Blossom tree. It would be best if you buried it. And make sure no one touches it." **Rika said, "Alright. Guess I can try."

"**Good. After that I will return in eight years." **Rika screamed, "WHAT!?" Three boys in the room looked at her strangely. Rika scratched the back of her head sheepishly. **"I don't have much time left! I need to tell you that Orochimaru plans to steal Itachi-kun's body! You got to save him! Tell him not to do it! Please!" **Rika nodded, "Alright Sakura-chan!" **"Oro…" **Rika noticed Sakura's presence disappeared from her body. Rika stood up smiling, "We got something we need to do!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R. I hope this explained everything if you got confused. But Sakura's body disappeared because of Orochimaru's potion. And her spirit went into a trapped part of the spirit world. If you still don't get it say something again and I'll try to explain it again.

Clairesa-chan


	26. Chapter 26 Blood and Tears

Chapter 26 Blood and Tears 

"Okay, all I need is a vial of each of your bloods!" Rika grinned. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Rika's command, "No." Rika looked like she was slapped in the face, "What?" Itachi's face turned into a sour expression, "I said no, or do you have a problem understanding English?"

Rika growled, "Itachi-san! And I thought you would do anything to save Sakura!" Itachi snarled, "There is no way to save her. Listen to yourself. She turned into blood because she was dipped into water, and now you say if I give you a vial of my blood it will magically bring her back?" Rika scratched the back of her head, "Um…yeah."

Itachi sneered, "Well, I'm sorry, but I don't believe in magic." Rika screeched, "It's not about magic! It's way more complex! It's just I can't explain!" Itachi laughed her off, "You silly person. Your just as foolish as my little brother." Rika had tears in her eyes, "Itachi-san! Itachi! No! Stop!" Itachi growled, "Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

Rika cried, "Stop making fun of me! I just need your help! Why can't you trust anyone but Sakura? I'm her sister for crying out loud! Please just help me!" Itachi exclaimed, "Help you? Why should I help such a weakling? Sakura-chan was a strong girl! That's why I trusted her!" Rika rubbed her eyes, "No! Listen to me! Y-you didn't trust her because she was strong…I know that you liked her. Or should I say loved?"

Before Rika knew it she was slammed into the wall by Itachi, "Love is a weak, silly emotion. I can't love anything or anyone. It's impossible." Deidara got up from his crying position, "Itachi-san, don't be such a fool!" Itachi slowly turned his head towards Deidara with a deadly look on his face. Deidara refused to look away from Itachi's swirling red eyes, "Don't you see? Why are you so blind? Itachi, Rika is right. You do love Sakura-chan, but because you do I hate you with every fiber of my being. I love Sakura-chan with all my heart…so does Neji-san. I'm not blind, I can see every look you guys give her and it makes me sick. Sick to know that I might not get Sakura-chan in the end. Sick that she might love someone else's company more than mine. Sick to know that she'll never love me the way I love her. But I'd be damned to know if she was ever stuck with you, Itachi! I'd be sick because you don't think you can love that woman! Sick because you refuse to admit to yourself that love is an unfair art. Much like mine."

Itachi growled, "It's silly. Your art is silly." Deidara laughed, "Silly? How so?" Itachi grumbled, "Love is not like your art. Your art is nothing." Deidara laughed evilly, "No! Yet again the mighty Uchiha is wrong! Art is a bang. It lasts one second and then it's gone. Love can't last forever, much like my art. You see one minute it's the most beautiful thing in the world. The next it crumbles before your feet. Love is art."

Itachi glared at Deidara, "Your art is still silly. It's meaningless. Everything is meaningless." Rika cried, "Please just do as I say. And I promise you all before you die that you will see and touch and hug Sakura again!" Neji, who sat in silence the whole time spoke up, "I'm up for it."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R. I'm getting writer's block, but I wanted to let you guys know so I you guys don't think I've killed the story off. Cause I haven't. But I wanted to know if I should make the eight years long or short. Please let me know.

Clairesa-chan


	27. Chapter 27 Sorry

Chapter 27 Sorry 

Rika smiled at Neji. He was willing to help her. But then again, she needed Itachi's blood. So even with Neji's help the whole thing would be pointless. Itachi let go of Rika and she slid to the floor. Rika had hot tears in her eyes, "Thank-you Neji and Deidara. At least I know you guys care about her…Itachi, have you no shame?"

Itachi looked away from Rika and said, "I have no regret. Living with regret is something that I don't do." Rika cried, "I didn't ask about regret! I asked about shame! Don't avoid my questions! Sakura may have allowed you to do that, but I'm not her! I refuse to act like Sakura! I will not be a replacement of my sister, because she will come back." Rika wiped her eyes and she ran into the hallway.

Rika had no idea where she was going, but it didn't matter. She was too depressed to deal with all of the things that where happening to her. Before she knew it she was in a garden, to say the least it was beautiful. It had red, blue, and purple flowers. It had Cherry Blossoms that where in full bloom. Rika smiled to herself and sat under the Cherry Blossom, "Sakura, I don't know if you can hear me…but I don't understand why you ever kept Itachi around. He's so…"

Rika was interrupted by a quite yet firm voice, "He's so what?" Rika huffed to herself and grumbled out his name like it was poison, "_Itachi_, why are _you _here?" Itachi jumped off the top branch of the tree landing gracefully besides her. Rika sneered to herself, "Show-off."

Itachi noticed what she said but kept quite. Rika growled, "What do you want?" Itachi deeply sighed, "I wanted to say…" Rika looked up, with impatience she said, "What?" Itachi sighed again, "I'm sorry for snapping at you." Rika looked at him suspiciously, "Hm?" Itachi whispered so quietly that it was hard to hear, but his voice was as smooth as silk, "Rika-san, I really am sorry. I'm just upset. I just can't handle the thought of Sakura-chan being gone for so long. It's like she took a part of me. And every time I see a Cherry Blossom tree, it almost brings me to tears. I just…I just…I just love her." Itachi took in a big gulp of air; his voice cracking now, "I want to protect her. I want to shield her from everything. I want her to be by my side." Itachi had tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Rika looked at him and said softly, "It's okay…I guess." Itachi nodded with the tears rimming his eyes and gleaming, but still in his eyes for the refused acknowledgment of letting them fall. Rika took in a sharp breath, "Itachi, it's okay to cry. Crying doesn't make you weak. It's okay to let your pain out. Holding it in is bad for you."

Itachi looked at Rika with the tears finally flowing, "I want to help. I'll give you a vial of my blood." And with that Itachi hugged Rika and cried as though he never cried before.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke grumbled to himself, his mother was so protective of him. He almost…_almost…_wished Itachi had killed her along with the clan. Sasuke had a pang of loss in his heart. It hit both him and Naruto. They didn't know what happened, but he couldn't look at the Cherry Blossom trees. It felt like something was out of place. It also felt like Naomi wasn't supposed to be in their team. Her presences felt so strange…

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice purred out. Sasuke grumbled, "Speak of the Devil." Naomi smiled seductively at Sasuke, "Want to come over to Naomi Tokoyonokuni's house sexy?" Sasuke sighed inwardly, "No, not really." Naomi purred out his name again, "Sasuke-kun, will you please say my name?" Sasuke took a step back, "No." Naomi smiled sexily at Sasuke again, "Why not sexy? I just want to eat you up! And keep you in my room…all for myself."

Sasuke thought angrily, 'She's so gross. We aren't even of age and is this what she thinks about all day when we are on missions!?' Naomi took a step closer to him, "Sasuke-kun…oh I just love saying your name." Sasuke was getting sick of Naomi so he did some hand signs and disappeared in a puff in smoke.

Sasuke sighed; he was near his house. Away from the creepy Naomi, who claimed him to be hers. Sasuke sighed; they had a mission together to go to the land of the waves. 'This is going to be the longest mission ever.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura looked down at the pool in which swirled with many colors. She had heard what they had said, but when she returns she will never say. For it would be too hard to chose. She would lose two friends in order to have a lover. It wasn't worth it to her. Sakura sighed with tears in her eyes; she truly thought Itachi's and Deidara's words where beautiful. But she knew that Neji would keep these thoughts to himself. He was never meant to be in the Akatsuki and he knew that. He would have the hardest time getting along there. So Sakura cried for her friends, she cried for the pain she had given them. 'Please forgive me.' _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I had so much homework today. I canceled my oboe piano practice thingy. I felt kinda bad because we are having solo ensemble and I cancelled my practice with the piano guy. But I did have a lot of homework and I didn't think I would have much time…and I am paying him, but still. Sorry for the ranting and all, but the point of this is…I don't know how much time I will have to update this week, I will try like I did just now! But you never know. So yeah. Please R&R!!!!!!

Clairesa-chan

P.S. I love you guys and thank-you so much for reading. And check out my profile cause I put up a poll for the votes. I didn't know how to before, but I found out and stuff. So please remember to vote too! Bye!


	28. Chapter 28 Eight

Chapter 28 Eight 

_Eight Years Later…_

The wind blew ever so slightly; moving the tree's branches making it whistle mournfully. Two men walked on the green path below, moving slowly to their destination. These men had black cloaks with red clouds on. One of the men had an emotionless face on and the other had a grin. The men were very different then one another, complete opposites. The taller one grabbed his sword on his back moving it quietly as not to bother his companion.

The shorter man twitched his eyes toward the taller man, "Kisame-san, what are you doing?" The one named Kisame had a toothy grin on his face, "Nothing Itachi-san. Just moving my sword a little. It was digging into my back." The man with silky black hair nodded, "Hn." Kisame sighed, "Has something gotten into you the past couple of days?" Itachi ignored Kisame's question. Kisame grumbled continuing, "It's been eight years! Almost eight and a half, she must have been some woman to keep Itachi wrapped around her finger for so long."

Itachi turned his pale face toward Kisame, "She was some woman." Kisame laughed, "Ha! I know you cry for her and all, but can't it wait till after the mission?" Itachi whispered softly, "It's been eight years." Kisame looked at Itachi with a raised eyebrow, "Of coarse, the years have been kind to you Itachi." Itachi looked at him with irritation in his eyes, "Hn." Kisame sighed, "Really now. What's wrong?" Itachi walked slightly faster, "Hn." Kisame frowned, "Itachi don't be jealous! Is it because of Rika?"

Itachi stopped and looked slowly at Kisame with a raised eyebrow, "Hn?" Kisame smiled thinking he found the source, "You know are you jealous of Hidan?" Itachi would have choked on his own spit, but he swallowed it quickly, "What do you mean?" Kisame grinned, "Do you like Rika-chan?" Itachi glared at him as though he could kill him right at that second, "I do not like Rika-chan in that way. She is a dear friend. Right now probably my only friend. She is like my sister."

Kisame sneered at Itachi, "So she's your sister figure? What are you going to do to traumatize her for life?" Itachi stared at Kisame for a minute, "Are you challenging me?" Kisame laughed, "No! Why in the world would I ever challenge the mighty Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Eight years have past." Kisame stood there dumbfounded, "So?" Itachi smiled, "Eight." Kisame rolled his eyes as they moved toward the village once again. Kisame would spare a glance toward Itachi every now and then; almost like he expected an attack from him, but nothing came, and soon they where to Konoha.

Itachi looked up and the guard who stood there was now leaning against the wall peacefully. One would think he was asleep. Itachi and Kisame walked into the village keeping their straw hats on their heads. The sound of bells ringing could be heard with each step they took. They walked into a hotel room; they had heard news that Naruto was staying there. They took care of the purvey-sage. Little did they know; a figure was watching them move in the shadows.

Itachi knocked on the door softly. A grumble was heard and a boy with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face opened it; the kid seemed to be in a daze. He looked up with fear at who was standing at his door, "I-Itachi!" Kisame grinned and pushed the boy into his room. The blonde fell over the table in the room, "Arg!" Itachi and Kisame walked in gracefully.

The blonde shouted, "So not only did you guys have to kill Sakura-chan, but now you have to take my life as well! What do you guys want?" Itachi stated simply, "We want the nine-tailed fox, Naruto-kun." Naruto hardened his eyes, "Don't call me Naruto-_kun_! I'm not your friend!" Itachi nodded stiffly, "You might of not been my friend, but you where Sakura-chan's." Naruto turned his eyes into slits, "Don't call Sakura-chan, Sakura-_chan_! She's not your friend either! She never was!"

Itachi's eyes twitched slightly, "She is my friend." Naruto growled, "Lies! That's the only thing your filling your life with is lies! Do you think power will make everything you want come to you? Cause if it is then you have no power because you let Sakura-chan die!" Itachi had enough; he slammed Naruto into the wall, "She chose to come." Naruto's eyes widened with disbelief, "No!" Itachi's eyes twitched again; quickly he moved out of the way of a few kunai, but doing so he let go of Naruto.

A younger version of Itachi stepped out of the shadows. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Itachi! I will kill you! You have no idea how much pain you have caused me!" Kisame sighed, things where getting out of hand, soon the whole village will know of their arrival. Itachi sighed, "Kisame let's go." Kisame and Itachi did some hand seals and disappeared into thin air. Sasuke cried out loud as his brother disappeared.

Itachi and Kisame soon after made it to AQ. Pein looked at them knowing they didn't get their demon. Pein sighed; he knew it would take some time. A voice shrieked, "Dinner!" So all the Akatsuki members made their way into the kitchen. Deidara and Neji where making dinner today. They all switched off from time to time. The three boys, Deidara, Itachi, and Neji have been excited the whole year. They have been unable to sleep at night in fear Sakura might have passed into their plane once again. They where afraid she would be alone and cold and hungry.

Rika placed a smiled on her lips, as she tasted the food, "It tastes better than it looks." Deidara huffed, "Thanks." Rika laughed. Hidan's face turned slightly red. Deidara sighed, Hidan was getting jealous when he just said thanks. Hidan gave Deidara a cold glare that said, Stay-off-my-mother-fucking-woman-and-I-know-I-haven't-asked-her-out-yet-but-it-will-be-soon. Deidara laughed, "Rika I think Hidan has something to ask you!" Rika turned her head towards Hidan, "What?" Hidan's face turned purple, "I can't breathe!" Hidan fainted. Everyone chuckled. Rika sighed and started eating again.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura breathed in a gulp of fresh air. 'It's been eight years since I could feel the ground.' Sakura was wearing her Akatsuki ring, her headband, and her white kimono. She looked down to see what she was wearing, "How silly! This kimono keeps following me, and I thought I would get my cloak back!" Sakura laughed. Now all she needed to do was find AQ, and she would be home again…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Yay I updated! Remember to vote on the pole! So far;

PeinSaku 1

ItaSaku 1

NaruSaku 1

Clairesa-chan

P.S. I love you guys so much still! The reviews just make my day. xD


	29. Chapter 29 Sand

Chapter 29 Sand 

Sakura felt the ground slowly; her vision was blurry because of the sun. Sakura sighed to herself, 'Why, it's sand.' **Damn. We must be near the sand village or something. **'Yeah.' **Good thing you never slit your Forehead protector or else we might be in big trouble.** 'Why?' **Look up and you'll see why! **

Listening to her Inner she looked up to see three people; A women with a large fan on her back, a man with purple paint on his face, and a man with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead. She recognized them, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Sakura's brain was a little hazy, but she managed to let some words roll off her tongue, "W-who ar-re you?"

Gaara's eyes turned into slits, "I'm Gaara. And these are my sibling Kankuro and Temari. Who are you?"

Sakura closed her eyes painfully, "Sakura Utari." Gaara frowned. Kankuro sighed, "Your from the hidden leaf village, right?" Sakura gave a small nod. Kankuro began again, "We have seen all the missing people's profiles." Sakura looked at him weakly, "So?"

Kankuro gave her a faint smile, "You look just like Sakura Haruno." Sakura's eyes constricted painfully, "Ah…" Sakura fainted.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Kankuro blushed; the woman had landed right into his arms after she fainted. Kankuro looked at his brother saying, "What should we do?" Gaara looked at the woman and turned away putting his hand to his forehead, "I don't know nor do I care. That woman…I remember her though. Almost like she was in one of my dreams."

Kankuro took in a breath of air, "What happened in your dream?" Gaara looked at him with a look that said, She-ran-away. Kankuro frowned at Gaara's lonely sad eyes. Kankuro patted him on his shoulder, "It's okay." Gaara nodded slowly. Kankuro then heard Temari say proudly, "Well, she can't run away now!" Gaara smirked. Kankuro gave off one of his goofy grins, "Yeah!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika sighed; Hidan was complaining again just to make Deidara aggravated. Hidan smirked, "Rika-chan doesn't like your cooking she was just saying that to be nice. She's likes me and my cooking better!" Deidara huffed, "Stop lying to yourself! Rika-chan doesn't like you or your cooking better!" Hidan exclaimed back, "Go back to your damned Orochimaru and Sasori! They're waiting to molest you again!"

Deidara growled, "They don't molest me you dickless pervert!" Hidan sneered, "Then what do you do when you're fucking in Sasori's room?" Deidara was very offended by this saying, "We talk about art! See this is why Rika-chan doesn't like you!" Hidan snarled, "What?"

Deidara snarled back, "Rika-chan doesn't like it when you complain and make the other members feel like crap because you feed everyone your lies!" Hidan looked at Rika and then back at Deidara, "Rika-chan still fucking likes me better." Deidara growled, "Hidan, I am not gay for your information so if you say that Sasori or Orochimaru are rapping me I'm going to KILL you!"

Hidan smirked, "You might not be gay, but you never know about Sasori or Orochimaru…especially Orochimaru." Deidara laughed. Hidan continued, "After all, he did want Itachi's body. Plus he never even tries to take a peek at Rika when she's in the shower…" Hidan said the last part in a whisper for only Deidara to hear. Deidara whispered, "You actually do that?"

Hidan smirked, "Yup. And all I have to say is, she has a sexy ass." Deidara let his mouth drop open, "Hidan! Don't say that she's in the room!" Deidara whispered this of coarse. Hidan only shrugged. Unknown to him that Rika heard that…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi and Neji where eating cereal together talking, "Did you hear what happened?" Itachi looked up, "No I didn't Neji-san." Neji smiled softly, "They found a person today that's been gone for eight years." Itachi looked at him waiting for him to continue. Neji sighed, "They said her name was Sakura…" Itachi stood up, "What?" Neji sighed again, "Sit down, her last name was Utari." Itachi's eyes flickered with emotion. Neji looked down, "I can't believe that the blood didn't work. Maybe there was more to it than we thought."

Itachi nodded, "There had to be more…I can't believe I let this control my life. Rika was wrong. There is no magic…" Neji patted Itachi on the back, "Let's enjoy our lives. Don't let these lost hopes and dreams control you." Itachi sighed, "Hn." Just as Itachi grunted, a screaming sound was herd, "Mercy!" Itachi and Neji raised an eyebrow as Deidara ran into the room laughing, "Hidan's getting it!"

Deidara smirked, "Come on!" All three of them ran to where Rika and Hidan were. Hidan was on the floor stuck in a genjutsu. Hidan was screaming, "I'm sorry Rika! I said you had a sexy ass though! Doesn't that fucking count for anything?! Make the monster thingy go fucking away!" Rika glared at Hidan. Hidan screamed again, "Don't let it touch me! It has fucking rabies or something! Arg! Damn you!!!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I think this chapter was pretty good. Sorry I didn't update for a while. My dad got mad at us. Superbowl turned out to be SuperBoring.

Clairesa-chan

P.S. The pairings that are Winning are ItaSaku and NejiSaku. I will still making it a love triangle/everyone, but in the end someone has to love Sakura…unless…I got a new idea…MWHAHAHA! And yes, it's evil.


	30. Chapter 30 Kidnapped

Chapter 30 Kidnapped 

Naruto stood there looking at his hands, he felt his tears run down his cheeks, but he also felt his body turn numb with rage. Naruto felt a hand pat him on his back, his sensei smiled at him, "Naruto-kun, try not to think too hard about it."

Naruto turned his face toward the window, it was raining outside, "But Itachi-teme had said that Sakura-chan come willingly." Kakashi frowned, "Itachi might have said that so he didn't have to have the name of her blood on his hands." Naruto chocked out a sob, "Sasuke-teme left us for Orochimaru! I thought we were his friends!"

Kakashi sighed, "He left so he could kill his brother…" Naruto stiffened, "He almost killed me! Me! His best friend, what could have made him do that? Huh?" Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, "…"

Naruto whined, "That's not the worst part though! He left me with Naomi! She's so annoying!" Kakashi smiled softly, "That's not nice to say about your teammates." Naruto huffed, "But it's true."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura awoke to an I-V poking out of her. She had an oxygen mask on and she could hear two men talking, "What are we going to do with her Sir?"

"Interrogate her first."

"Isn't that a little ruff? She was almost killed!"

"That's not my problem, now is it?"

"No sir."

"Then get to it as soon as she wakes up."

"Yes sir."

Sakura could hear the footsteps walk away. She could hear something that sounded like a whisper, "Haku…" Sakura would of bolted awake that name if she didn't know better, 'Haku would still be alive, but why did I hear his name in the wind?' **Cha! Like I would know! But we need to escape. The Akatsuki are waiting for us! Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun, Neji-kun, and Rika-chan! **'I know, I know, its just Haku?' **Haku. So? Don't worry about it. **'Okay.'

Sakura felt the I.V. being ripped out of her. Then Sakura could feel something pick her up; she could tell they picked her up with much care. Sakura almost shuddered at the touch of this person's skin; it was very cold and soft. 'Talk about getting kidnapped.' **Then why don't you do something? **'I can't move very well, I'm stiff. Plus I don't have much chakra.' **Humph.**

Sakura breathed normally as the window was shoot open and as the cold night air reached her skin. She was thankful that they left her clothes on, especially her ring.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Should I pull there with my evil plot? And yes, I did make this chapter short just to make a cliffy. Who's kidnapping Sakura? Hehe, shouldn't be too hard to guess…

Clairesa-chan

P.S. Please R&R! (If you review I don't mind flames, but too all those who say longer chapter, I really try, I'm just too lazy though lol.)


	31. Chapter 31 Freeze

Chapter 31 Freeze 

The flame flickered around the fire. It dances with grace and uncertainty. Haku narrowed his eyes at the fire. He lifted his hands to his chest feeling the warmth, and then he placed his hands on the back of someone nearby, which slept soundly. Haku smiled at the small woman. She had pretty pink hair and a face of an angel. When he was passing Suna, he couldn't help but notice her.

And once he saw her, he knew he had to protect her. He had failed to protect Zabuza many years ago, but now he promised himself he would protect someone, no matter what. She was perfect to him; he couldn't even find the words to explain himself. He was sure she was heaven sent. Haku frowned slightly; what if she didn't like him? What if she saw him as a freak; not a freak in what he looked like, but by a freak in what he could do.

Haku clenched his fists. No, no that wouldn't happen. He'd make sure of that. No, he was not a freak. He was normal…right. Normal.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika sighed as she left the defeated Hidan on the floor, "Serves you right." Hidan shook his head, "No it doesn't damn it!" Rika glared at him, "What did you say?" Hidan smirked, "No it doesn't damn it." Deidara started at laugh; falling on the floor with tears coming out.

Rika frowned, "You better watch yourself Hidan." Hidan grinned, "Are you going to watch me?" Rika chuckled, "No, I've seen better looking guys before." Hidan huffed, "Stop lying to yourself, Nothing can get fucking better than me." Rika looked at him, "Hm, yup. I've defiantly seen better."

Hidan pouted, "No! Get your sexy ass back here, don't walk away!" Rika sighed as she walked away. Itachi and Neji became close when Sakura left. It was kind of sad, but it was nice at the same time. So Neji and Itachi were leaning against the wall waiting for Rika. Itachi looked up at her, "Hey."

Rika smiled, "Hey, what's up?" Neji and Itachi looked at each other and frowned. It was Neji who spoke, "Sakura Utari was found near the sand village." Rika jumped, "Sis?" Neji sighed, "But I don't understand why she didn't say Sakura Haruno." Rika stuck out her tongue; "She accepts being my sister so she took her _real _last name."

Neji and Itachi nodded. Itachi then spoke softly, "But there is another problem." Rika shifted, "Oh? And what would that be?" Itachi sighed, "Well, you see…Sakura-chan was kidnapped. They say some people seen someone holding a girl with pink hair running away from the hospital." Rika nodded, "I see." Itachi put his hands into his hair, "Yes, and there is our biggest problem. Who has Sakura-chan and why?"

Rika put her figure to her lips, "Well, I guess it's time we find out." Itachi grinned, "Finding Sakura-chan will be no problem." Rika looked at him questionably, "Huh?" Itachi immediately frowned, "When you join Akatsuki by force…" Rika leaned against the wall, "I haven't heard this before. Go on." Itachi's face paled slightly, "When you join Akatsuki by force you get a special ring. It is made for the user so they can't escape the Akatsuki's grasp. If you take off the ring a electrical current will be sent to the heart and you will die."

Rika gasped, "Pein gave her one of those rings?" Itachi nodded sadly, "Yes, but there is good news to it. There is a tracking device inside the ring. So we should find her with ease." Rika nodded, "Yeah." Neji smirked, "Let's get to it."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura awoke to a cold room. She felt a presence of another power person near her location. So she opened her eyes slowly, she saw rocks, lots of rocks. It was clear that they where in a cave. She sat herself upright, knowing the other person was still far enough away for her not to see them and them not to see her. It was freezing. Sakura shivered, "Ack."

**It's so damn cold. Someone please give us more blankets and some hot chocolate. **'That would just be too perfect.' **Yea. **'Let's get outta here!' **Hold your horses' missy! **'Huh?' **If it's so freezing in here…what do you think it would be like outside? **'Um…Cold?' **No I thought it would be hot…of coarse it would be cold! It would kill us in our weakened state. Don't be stupid and find out who this person is and why they took you. **'But!' **Go ahead! **'Fine!' **That's a good girl. **'Yeah, yeah.'

Sakura lifted herself up and yelled, "Is anyone there?" Even though she knew the answer. I kind voice filled the air, "I'm here. But don't you worry…I'll protect you."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! So the question is…does Sakura want to be protected? Find out in the next chappie! (I love you all!)

Clairesa-chan


	32. Chapter 32 Insulted

Chapter 32 Insulted 

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Protection? I don't want protection. I've been protected my whole life! It's not something I enjoy!" Haku smiled, "Don't think of it in such a negative matter…you're important to me. So I wish to protect you."

Sakura laughed, "Exactly! You don't think I'm strong!" Haku frowned, "I never…" Sakura interrupted him, "You never said it…but you implied it. You've insulted me. In a way you'll never understand." Haku turned even more crestfallen. Sakura stood up, "Now I need to get going! And I don't care how damn cold it is!" Haku cried, "No! Please don't leave! I…I…" Sakura snorted, "Whatever. I'm going. I need to go back to the base and…" This time it was Haku's turn to interrupt, "I need you! Please! I have nothing! My important people have died. You are important I don't know why! But please! Please let me help you in some way!"

Sakura raised a slender eyebrow, "Akatsuki…" Haku turned his head to the side as of a sign of confusion, "What?" Sakura spoke quietly, "What does the word Akatsuki mean to you? What do you think of the Akatsuki?" Haku put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful matter, "Akatsuki are criminals. S-Ranked and deadly, if you see them you should get out of their way…"

Sakura smirked, "Say no more. Now get out of my way." Haku grumbled, "What? No!" Sakura sighed, "I'm an Akatsuki member. Now get out of my way." Haku smiled, "You are not weak indeed to be part of such a criminal organization." Sakura frowned, "Ya think?" Haku bowed deeply, "Please let me join the Akatsuki. I will never leave your side." Sakura smacked herself on her forehead, "Arg!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

The lion stalked his prey. He heard the humming noise the prey made. He slowly advanced up his target. The lion jumped and then-

"HIDAN! STOP GRABBING MY ASS!" Rika shouted pushing Hidan away. Hidan frowned, "But it's so soft…" Rika twitched, "Hidan stop touching my breast…" Hidan grinned, "But you know you like it…" **BAM!** Hidan fell over face first on the floor. Rika growled, "Bad Boy!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Pein growled…Sakura was back. Not at AQ, but back none the less, and the problem was her tracking device was screwed with. Pein put his hands on his forehead rubbing the side of it because of the on coming headache. Pein glanced at Itachi, Deidara, and Neji sourly. Pein had a small crush on Sakura, but no one needed to know that…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura growled, "I can't just let you join the Akatsuki…" Haku pleaded, "But it will give me something to do! I would have a meaning in life. I could be by your side…we would be happy!" Sakura sighed, "Haku-san. I like you to a point and all, but I don't understand what you mean by be by your side. It's not like we're married or anything."

Haku smiled, "Yet."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I feel bad for not updating…reviews make me feel guilty, but that doesn't mean I don't love 'em! It just gives me a reason to keep updating. (Sorry for short Chappie! I'm getting like 3 hours of homework each day and updating isn't on the top of my list…even though I enjoy it.)

Clairesa-chan


	33. Chapter 33 Hidan

Chapter 33 Hidan 

Sakura sighed, "Look Haku. I think your great and all and I think it's flattering you want to be my husband but…" Sakura rushed out of the cave; she was running for dear life. She didn't want to marry Haku! She didn't even know him! Sakura felt his chakra close by, but she was Akatsuki…she could handle running away even if she was low on chakra, freezing, and still a little dizzy from coming back…right?

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara laughed as Hidan straightened his tie. Deidara smirked, "What the hell are you doing, un?" Hidan smiled, "I'm going to ask Rika-chan out for a date. I think I'm finally fucking ready! So don't be an ass and mess me up!" Deidara chuckled, "Now why would I do that, un? You're going to mess yourself up…after all she has seen better men, un."

Hidan's face was red with anger, "Don't fucking say that! You little bitch! Rika-chan is going to love what I got her!" Deidara raised an eyebrow, "And what is that, un?" Hidan's eyes lit up, "This!" Hidan dug his hands into his pockets and brought out a case. Deidara sighed, "What's in it, un?" Hidan smirked, "I'm going to be the mother fucking most happiest man in the world!" Hidan opened the box and inside was a diamond ring. The diamond was huge…it had to of cost a lot.

Deidara chocked on his own spit, "What?" Hidan smiled, "I can't wait! I'm in a fucking suit and I actually took a fucking shower and" Deidara stopped him, "You really got to take more showers ya know, un." Hidan frowned, "Rika-chan doesn't fucking mind…" Deidara smirked, "I'm sure she will mind, un."

Hidan sneered, "Whatever bitch! We'll see once Rika-chan agrees!" Deidara then snarled, "One question, un…did she ever go on a date with you before?" Hidan frowned, "No." Deidara smirked, "Did you ever kiss her?" Hidan stepped back slightly, "No!" Deidara frowned, "Hidan! You can't ask her to marry her when she knows nothing about you! She probably only thinks of you as a pervert, un! You never took her on a damn date, you never said you loved her, and now you expect her to marry you?! Are you crazy, un?"

Hidan's face turned pale, "But it's my dream to marry her…I fucking love her! Isn't my love enough?" Deidara smack Hidan, "No! Your love is not enough; you need her love too, un! Or else the marriage will never work! You need to understand each other, un! Haven't you ever heard the saying you marry your best friend?"

Hidan stepped back, "I don't want to fucking marry you!" Deidara sighed, "You dumbass! That's not what I mean, un!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori sighed as he walked into the kitchen. Sasori looked around and looked out the window; he hated the green grass, the green leaves, the green weeds, the green everything! Sasori put his hands on his head, it happened every time! Every time he saw the color green…he would think about Sakura's beautiful green eyes…and because of this he hated the color pink, because he would think about Sakura's smooth pink hair. Sasori also hated the moon, because it would make him think of Sakura's pale skin. Sasori wanted to hit himself, but that would be degrading, and he didn't want anyone to know of his love-stuck sick puppy side. No one except Sakura should know for his love for her. He couldn't explain it. He knew she was gone and still is gone, but he couldn't stop these feelings…he couldn't make every part of himself a puppet…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru sighed, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? You seem distant. This isn't good for your training. How will you ever beat Itachi?" Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, "Hn." Orochimaru grumbled, "Whatever. Shall we being with the summon jutsu?" Sasuke shot Orochimaru an annoyed look, "Hn." Orochimaru faked a smiled, "Okay then."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Zetsu started at the man with an orange mask, "What? **Who are you? And why are you wearing that hideous mask?**" The man tilted his head, "Tobi is Tobi." Zetsu slowly nodded. Tobi jumped up and down, "Can Tobi help Zetsu-sama? Can Tobi be Zetsu-sama's student?" Zetsu sighed, "Sure. Whatever. **Just don't get in our way. Or you might have an accident.**" Tobi smiled, "Tobi is a good boy!" Zetsu smiled, "Yes, Tobi is a good boy."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I want to update more, because I know when I read a story and someone updates like once a month I get pretty upset. So yeah! I'm going to try harder to get more updates! But back to the story Will Haku keep up with Sakura or will Sakura fall back into the hands of Haku? Read and Review to find out more!! MWHAHAHA!

Clairesa-chan


	34. Chapter 34 Jealous

Chapter 34 Jealous 

Sakura could hear the thumping of her heart as she ran faster and faster. Sakura huffed and puffed as she ran…she was running low on chakra and she knew Haku had his full and ready. Sakura's legs stared to turn an icy numb, but she still pushed on. She felt something coming up her throat. So Sakura stopped. She didn't care about Haku at the moment.

Sakura put her hand on a nearby tree. She was very dizzy…everything was turning blurry. Sakura shook her head, trying to rid herself of the dizziness. She saw Haku jump down near her…he approached her like she was a wild animal. Sakura didn't pay attention to him. She let out a strangled cry and threw up crimson blood. Sakura felt her legs shake violently. She couldn't stand and she fell into a pair of strong arms, "Sakura-chan! Are you okay? What's happening? I have to find help!"

Sakura was awake but she closed her eyes and she seemed like she was sleeping. She could hear Haku, "I have to save her! But how?" She heard Haku gasped. Then three thumps on the floor. Haku growled, "Who are you?" She heard that disgusting chuckle, "I'm Orochimaru. I'm surprised you didn't know." Haku pulled her closer to his body.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes; the action went by unnoticed by everyone. Haku snarled, "And who are the rest of you?" A man with white hair and glasses smirked, "I'm Kabuto and that's Sasuke." Sakura inwardly growled at the name of Sasuke.

Haku then cried, "If you are so great of ninja then could you heal my wife?" Sasuke snarled, "If she's your wife then where's her ring?" Haku snarled back, "She left it at home. It was an accident. It's on our bedside!" Sakura twitched…was her life-fucked up or what?

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Hidan gulped in a deep breath of air. Rika, Deidara, Kakuzu, and himself just finished a mission and they where in a nice quite town. It was his chance to finally get a date with Rika…all he had to do was get enough courage to speak and then he could finally get to know her and then they could get happily married and have lots of kids and

Deidara waved a hand in front of Hidan's face, "What's wrong, un? Spacing out again?" Hidan just laughed nervously, "It's time I…" Hidan's eyes turned into slits as he watched a scene unfold…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika was by herself sitting on a stool waiting for the boys to finish talking, but then a handsome stranger walked by and plopped himself near her. Rika turned to stare at him for a minute. And gosh was that boy cute! He had black hair that reached his shoulders and onyx eyes that twinkled with excitement. He also had very pale skin…but he looked like a work of art. He was wearing all black and gave off a mysterious aura. Rika couldn't help but blush. He turned his head to face her and gave her a kind smile.

Rika blushed even more. The man smiled again took her hand in his hand…he then kissed her hand; making Rika look like a red cherry, "Hello." He said…his voice was enchanting, polite, and smooth. Rika turned her red face away, and then he said smoothly, "I don't believe we ever meet before. My I ask the name of such a lovely lady…no, not a lady …but a goddess." Rika stuttered out, "M-my na-ame is Rika." The man offered another smile and then Rika smiled back asking, "What's your name?"

The man smiled sadly, "My name is not worth the memory of one such as yourself." Rika laughed, "If your name is not worth my time, then why do you speak?" The black-haired man scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to speak to the lovely goddess besides me. Nothing could match your beauty. I lost myself in your eyes and found it hard not to sit by you my dear Rika-hime." Rika put her hand over her mouth, "Thank-you." The man grinned, "Do not thank me. It was a honor to even see you!"

Rika then put her hands to her cheeks and then rubbed her arms. (She isn't wearing her Akatsuki uniform.) The man bowed deeply and then said, "Would you please take my coat? It will warm you up." Rika smiled, "Um…yes please." The man took off his black coat giving it to her. Rika looked up at him, "Thanks!"

The man nodded his head, "Do not thank me. As I said you were a honor to meet. I must be the luckiest man in the world to have you wear my coat. I must leave, but Rika-hime I hope we meet again so I can see your beauty again." Rika blushed looking to the side, "I hope we meet soon too." The man nodded and started to walk away, but Rika yelled, "What's your name? You are worthy of giving it to me! I promise!" The man smiled and walked back to her bowing once again before giving a faint whisper, "Madara."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! What will Hidan do? He must be jealous of Madara! Thank-you for all the reviews everyone…but it feels like I get less and less reviews! What's happening? Oh! Such a cruel world! Oh and I have to say thanks to

**IMissMyCuzDonNKevLovHim43v3r**

Even though I didn't exactly use her ideas, but they are kind of in there…So thanks for the ideas! Cause I get Writer's block a lot! Oh and Itachi is winning! But there is another option that will happen before the end of the story…and it's my evil plot…but I don't **have **to use it. It's just really evil.

Clairesa-chan


	35. Chapter 35 Uchiha

Chapter 35 Uchiha 

Hidan was fuming…he felt betrayed! Didn't Rika know that he loved her? That's why he always touched her ass! Because she was his woman! HIS! Hidan growled and glared at the man as he gave Rika a _wink _and walked away…_smoothly_. Hidan knew that the wedding ring…well the money was stolen from Kakuzu. Hidan grinded his teeth together, "Deidara! Can you believe that fucking good for nothing man? He must be a man whore!" Deidara sighed and said, "Hidan-kun, don't worry about it, un. I'm sure it was nothing, but an exchange of words, un." Hidan snarled, "Whatever…just whatever."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara gave the woman a wink before he gracefully walked away. Little did she know that he was going to see her more often then she thought. After all, Zetsu was his teacher. He smirked at the thought of Zetsu as his teacher…he _was _the creator of the Akatsuki. Without him there would be no Akatsuki. Madara put a finger on his chin as he thought, 'Itachi-kun knows of the plan…to take his brother's eyes. But do I really want someone to match in my power? After all I could just make them both disappear…'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura, Haku, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru were in the same room. Sakura was on a cold table that was made out of metal. Haku was standing by her side, as was Kabuto. Sasuke was leaning against the door and Orochimaru was over looking everything. Sakura felt an extreme pain over take her sight. She couldn't see, but she could hear something…like children talking. _"Who's that girl Cathy?" "I don't know Molly!" _

Sakura turned her head towards the children and what she saw scared her; two little kids those bodies was mutilated and bloody. Their hair was falling out of their head and one of the kid's eyes where missing. So Sakura did the first thing that came out of her mind; she screamed. She tried to jump up, but Sasuke and Haku held her down. She could see their lips moving, but nothing came out of their mouths.

The kids looked at her and giggled. One with blonde hair and one eye said, _"I'm Catherine! And that's Molly. It's great that you can see us!" _Sakura screamed even louder, "HELP! SOMEBODY! DON"T LET THEM GET ME!" The one named Molly giggled, _"Come on miss! We haven't talked to the living in ages! How does it feel to be alive? Can I take some control of your body so I can feel?" _Sakura gasped in horror, "NO! NO! NO! GET AWAY!"

Catherine smiled showing her missing teeth, _"It must be your first time using __Kitzumo! No wonder you're so scared of the dead. But you better get used to it! Cause there's worse spirits out there and much more scary then us!" _

Sakura then felt her normal senses return to her. Kitzumo! The bloodline has finally appeared, but why? Sakura felt uneasy and extremely sick. Her chakra had almost reached zero. So she did what anyone else would of done; she fainted.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi was in his room. He was looking at a family photograph. He was slightly depressed to hear what happened. Sasuke killed Mikoto; he really couldn't believe that Sasuke would kill their mother. She deserved to live. That's why he spared her. But he guessed that that didn't matter much anyways, the real reason besides joining Sakura with the Akatsuki was so he could gain power. And that meant he would steal Sasuke's eyes. After all it was an illusion from the start, being brothers was nothing. Sasuke's purpose in life was to give Itachi back his eyesight and make Itachi powerful. Sasuke was nothing but a support. That was the way of the Uchiha brothers…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I guess your right Rika-chan. But I can't help but want lots of reviews cause they make me happy inside. I can't update during the weekend because I have to go over to my dad's house and he doesn't have a computer…Sad…I know. BUT no one ever told me if they want my evil plot to happen. So what do you guys want? Itachi is still going to win Sakura's heart so far. It seems like he is getting the most votes! But the question is…who will get Rika's heart? Madara or Hidan? MWHAHAHA!

Clairesa-chan


	36. Chapter 36 Spirits

Chapter 36 Spirits 

Sakura awoke to a room that was all black. It had a candle on and smelled of forest. Sakura felt some one's presence in the room; it was Haku's no doubt. He was sitting on a chair right next to her bed. Sakura giggled, because she could hear him mumble words like, "Mom…love…master…" in his sleep. Sakura rubbed her eyes and then saw something else moving inside the room with them.

Sakura's eyes turned into slits with a purplish tint. Sakura saw the two girls again. Sakura frowned and then asked, "Why are you following me? What do you want with me?" Molly grinned, "_We don't want anything. We are your servants. You summoned us. Do you not remember? When you fainted?_" Sakura nodded her head no, "But I didn't do anything! I didn't faint! I fainted after you came! And then how come I didn't do any hand seals and you came. There was no light or anything to prove that I summoned you. I didn't even bite and hand and give you blood!"

This time it was Catherine who gave a grin, "_See? Look how foolish you are. You threw up a large amount of blood, so you summoned us on accident. Okay, so it was an accident. No sign of us coming huh? Well, you see…that makes us powerful in combat. We can tell you everyone's moves before they even do it. And they don't know we where summoned and we can fight back like an invisible force!_" Molly laughed evilly, "_HAHA! At last! We will be able to draw our own blood and taste the sweet taste of revenge!" _

Sakura gulped, "What revenge? How did you die?" Catherine turned crestfallen and Molly looked at her dolefully, _"You know that man Sasuke? He killed me! A man who knew nothing but revenge killed the innocent Molly, he killed me right in front of my little sister who was three and then he hurt her! He ripped her eyes out and her tongue to make sure she couldn't speak of the events that happened! The horror! The horror! How dare that man! How dare he?" _Molly started crying and then Catherine spoke, _"I was once part of the great Uchiha clan…"_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara stiffened, he could feel an enemy; he quickly put on his orange mask and walked down the Akatsuki's hideout. Pein knew about him. Itachi did not though. Madara planned to keep it that way.

Madara walked into Pein's room and bowed, "Tobi's here! Tobi's a good boy!" Madara hated himself for making himself sound so stupid, but it was all he could do as not to raise suspension within the organization. Pein nodded in his direction and then said, "This is Tobi. He is Zetsu's student." Madara looked around and heard a few grumbles of, "Hai."

Madara's eyes landed on Rika. He knew no one could tell because of the mask. Madara wanted to smile at Rika and pull his mask off, but that would be careless and pointless. Rika was the only one who offered him a smile. Madara could feel a deep bush taint his face. Madara also noticed Hidan whom fumed at Rika's kindness towards him.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara was walking into his room right after the meeting and then Zetsu's student ran right into him. "Hehe. Sorry Deidara-sempi!" Deidara sighed, "It's okay, just watch where your going next time, un." Tobi laughed, "Why do you say un after most of your sentences?" Deidara twitched, "Because it's habit, un!"

Tobi tilted his head; " Tobi doesn't think you must get a lot of girls with that habit right, UN?" Tobi burst out laughing at poor Deidara. Deidara then smirked, "No, your wrong, un. The girl I love said that it was cute, un." Tobi sighed, " Tobi says, Sure." Deidara frowned, "Sakura-hime said it was cute, un!" Tobi then mocked, " Tobi says, Sakura-teme said it was cute, UN!" Deidara growled, "Tobi do you like birdies?" Tobi seemed to think for a moment and said, "Tobi thinks Tobi likes birdies…Tobi asks why?"

Deidara smirked, "Because I'm going to stuff these explosive birdies down your throat, un!" Tobi then screamed and stared running with a very angry Deidara running behind him.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Flames are welcome! Well, it looks like Deidara and Madara are getting along…xD. Hmmm…I'm kind of getting a writers block, but I will keep working at it. I gotta think about what will happen next! (I love you alls!)

Clairesa-chan


	37. Chapter 37 Senses

Chapter 37 Senses 

Rika lay down on her bed. She opened her eyes to relive purple eyes. _"Ah. Rika-hime, it seems we have found something interesting." _Rika glared at the thing making the voice. It wasn't really even a thing…it was a demon. It looked just like a man, with a well-toned body, wearing black pants. It's face was angelic, but it had two wings on it's back. They where black, skin-like wings. Rika sighed, "And what's that Roka? (Roka means white crest of the wave)." Roka had a white mark on his forehead and pitch black hair. Roka gave her a lustful smirk, "_I could tell you. But I'd want something in return…" _

Rika snorted, "As if. I summoned you to find Sakura-chan. Have you found her? Or do I need to summon you back?" Roka sneered, "_Your sister can see the dead my dear Rika._" Rika sighed, "That's not very good. She has two more levels to complete before she can see demons. And that's something horrible she shouldn't have to see." Roka gave her a faked hurt look, "_You act like knowing me is a bad thing. I thought we had something special." _

Rika rolled her eyes, "You thought. We don't have anything special. I don't like you and you know that Roka!" Roka gave her a seductive smiled, "_But Rika-hime…" _Roka growled seductively, "_We are meant to be together. You could be my mate. All you'd have to do is say the words and we could be together forever…" _Rika laughed, "And what makes you think I want to be with you? I won't say those words. Besides I've got a few good looking men that are flirting with me…" Roka grinned, "_Like me?"_ Rika frowned, "Nope."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura frowned; Madara Uchiha, whom seemingly disappeared, killed Catherine. Sakura rubbed her eyes and in return her vision started to turn blurry. She saw all white and a crystal clear voice that seemed to shake the white; "_You have made it to the second stage in only one day? How dreadful it is to be you."_

Sakura looked around and caught sight of a man in all white. He had white wings and white hair. Everything was white! Even his eyes. Sakura flinched; she thought that it was too much white…almost to the point of being sickening. Sakura growled out, "Who are you? What happened to Molly and Catherine?" The white thing laughed, "_Eager are we? Well, they where the dead as you know. They where pushed back into the spirit world because you reached the second stage. Sure you can speak to them any time you want. But I am strong and am easier to use in combat." _

Sakura sighed, "You didn't answer my question. Who are you? What are you?" The thing laughed again, "_Haha. My name is Renzo._ (Third link or third son.) _I am a white mage. You are in my mind right now. It's very interesting is it not? Sadly, when you summon me completely, people will be able to see me." _ Sakura shook her head getting his voice out of her head. She opened her eyes and saw that Haku was still sleeping.

Sakura frowned her chakra wasn't regenerating fast enough. Must be because of Kitzumo…she hated those stages. Kitzumo activated it's self. And that was scary. Who knows how many more stages where left.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Hidan found himself in his closet. How? Well, he didn't even know. BAM! BANG! Hidan growled as someone knocked angrily on his door, "WHO THE HELL IS IT?"

Hidan sighed as he heard Deidara's muffled reply, "It's me, un!" Hidan opened the door and left Deidara inside, "What?" Deidara frowned, "I don't like that Tobi guy, un. He was making fun of me, un!" Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Making fucking fun of you huh?" Deidara scowled, "He made fun of my un habit, un!"

At this Hidan burst out laughing, "God damn it Deidara! That was fucking funny. Thanks, you made me fucking feel better!" Deidara had an angry crease in his forehead, "Hidan, un! I was serious, un!" Hidan only started to laugh harder and patted his back. Hidan then gave Deidara a serious look, "What am I going to do about sexy ass Rika-hime? Should I just go all fucking out and ask her to be my girlfriend?"

Deidara smiled, "Yeah, un. What do you have to lose, un?" Hidan gave him a sad look, "I've got fucking everything to lose, if she says fucking no." Deidara smiled at him, "I'm sure she likes you a lot, un. Maybe you should ask her out on a date first, un." Hidan smiled, "Hell yeah!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi and Kisame had another mission together to kill some guy. Itachi twitched as Kisame kept on talking…its like he wouldn't shut up! Itachi really wanted peace and quite. He actually hated Kisame because he never seemed to understand what his love for Sakura was like. Kisame was like hate everything and woman where only good for sex.

Itachi disagreed with Kisame a lot. Kisame looked at Itachi and then said, "I did this one woman and then I killed her. It was pretty sexy with her blood everywhere and then I did her again and…" Itachi interrupted him, "I do not care about your…disgusting love life." Kisame only laughed Itachi off saying, "Itachi-san, you think so highly of woman. Why? They only give you a second of pleasure then they are a waste because they are dirty and deserve to die for being a hoe."

Itachi glared at Kisame, "Does that mean your mom was a whore?" Kisame glared at Itachi, "My mom died." Itachi snarled, "No duh. My mom died too. And why do I think so highly of woman? Why do you think so lowly of them?" Kisame's eyes looked down and he stifled a sob, "Because the one woman I loved rejected me. She said I was a monster. But I still had a heart. I loved her more than the whole world put together, but I wasn't good enough. It hurt me so much…I just can't think highly because she was a whore. I knew she was, but I still loved her. I just wished she could have tried to understand me. But no. I was too ugly. So yea. Woman are good for nothing!"

Itachi gave him a menacing glare, "That was one woman. ONE! Woman can be just as hard working as men. Besides there are a lot of man whores in the world anyways."

Kisame snarled at Itachi, "You just don't understand how to have your heart broken!" Itachi sighed, "Your right. But in a way my heart was broken. Being away from Sakura-chan so long. It makes me feel dead inside. I can't feel anything, I can only feel the hope of her return." Kisame frowned, "At least you have hope. I have nothing." Itachi just stared at him, "Woman are wonderful creatures. They make you happy. You shouldn't live in the past. When you say woman are hoes. You are offending me saying my Sakura-hime is a whore, when it is clearly untrue."

Kisame showed Itachi his sharp teeth, "At least you can find girls! I'm ugly. I truly am a monster! You Itachi-san where blessed with everything! Good looks and power! What more could a guy want?" Itachi smirked, "I will have nothing if Sakura-chan rejects me."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! So Kisame has a bad past with woman. Rika is at the strongest level of Kitzumo…or is she? Hidan is finally going to ask Rika on a date? Will Sakura ever escape? Find out in the next chapters!

Clairesa-chan


	38. Chapter 38 Say Yes

Chapter 38 Say Yes 

Hidan smiled to himself as he readied his tie. He straightened it and combed his hair back nicely. He looked so unlike himself, he was much more handsome than normal. He looked in the mirror; it kind of hurt him to look in the mirror, because he looked so unlike himself. Hidan frowned at the mirror, but it didn't matter much, whatever it took to have Rika's heart he would do anything. Heck, Hidan would even die for her…give up his immortality.

Hidan slowly walked to Rika's room. Hidan held his breath as he slowly knocked on the door. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Hidan could feel his knees shaking from all the nervous meant, but NO! Hidan couldn't faint, he didn't even see her yet and he made reservations at a very nice restaurant.

Hidan could hear a muffled voice say, "Coming." Hidan forced on a smile…he was so nervous it was so hard to smile. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. The door opened to behold a surprised Rika, "Hidan-kun? Why are you all dressed up? Why are you here?"

Hidan smiled a true smile, "Rika-hime, I was wondering if…uh…if…" Just then an orange blur came smashing into Rika, "Tobi's here Rika-hime! Tobi will protect Rika-hime from Hidan-teme!" Hidan snarled, "Get away Tobi! I got fucking business will Rika-hime and I don't want you here!"

Tobi was about to say something back but Rika put up her hands saying, "Please Tobi leave us. I'll see you later anyways." Tobi regretfully walked away, he seemed to be in great pain to walk away. After Tobi left Hidan greeted Rika with another smile, "I wanted to know if you'd go out with a date with me Rika-hime." Rika looked shocked, "Really? Or are you just pulling my leg?"

Hidan straightened his back, "My dear Rika-hime, this is no joke…" Rika sighed and said…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi and Kisame had finally walked into the civilian village of where their target was. His name Kino Ikma, he was a famous businessman and was corrupt from the inside. He had made a deal with the Akatsuki for giving them 65 profit on the selling of his 'goods.' Which where drugs. This place might have been a civilian village, but it had a lot of miserable people who looked for help in drugs.

You could just tell that this place was crawling with bums. Itachi was currently ignoring Kisame and Kisame was currently trying to talk to Itachi. "Itachi-san! Why won't you talk to me? You must think I'm a monster too!" Kisame turned his head away. Itachi just rolled his eyes and replied venomously, "You fool, Akatsuki is filled with monsters! It doesn't matter what you look like!" Kisame then turned his head towards Itachi, "Really?" Itachi would of sent him in a different dimension if it wasn't for the fact that they had reached the village, "Hn."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura poked Haku's side. Sakura laughed slightly as Haku mumbled, "Ah. I like apple pie." Sakura hit Haku on the head…it wasn't that hard…okay…maybe it was. Haku's eyes shot open, "Sakura-hime! What happened to you yesterday? You scared me so much! Shall we take our leave here my wife?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. Haku then placed his finger on her mouth and mouthed, 'They can hear us.' Sakura nodded and then said, "Yes, Haku-kun."

Both of them got up and walked towards the door. Orochimaru opened the door and smiled slightly, "Sakura-hime, when did you get back? It seems like only yesterday you disappeared from the Akatsuki." Sakura snarled at him, "Shut-up you little boy rapper!" Orochimaru sneered, "Why you little bitch…" Kabuto and Sasuke then walked to the side of Orochimaru, "We are here Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru sighed, "Whatever. They may take their leave and…" Sakura interrupted him, "I think you have something that belongs to the Akatsuki Orochimaru." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?" Sakura laughed, "The ring." Orochimaru sighed, "Can we talk about this later? I'm sure your hungry." Sakura frowned, "I'm not hungry! I need that ring!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Oooooo! This are getting somewhere with Rika and Hidan! Will Rika say YES or will Hidan be rejected? If Rika says YES will Madara try to stop the romance and ruin the date? Will Sakura get Orochimaru's ring? And will I ever get an announcer? Stay in tune for tomorrow!

Clairesa-chan

P.S. Thanks Rika-chan!


	39. Chapter 39 Is It Love?

Chapter 39 Is It Love? 

Rika sighed, "Hidan-kun, I think it's really nice you want to take me on a date and all, but…" Hidan's smile flattered, "Rika-hime…" Rika frowned, "I don't want to go on a date with you…" Hidan bit his lip and held back the tears that threatened to fall. Rika only smiled, "I don't want to go on a date with you when you're dressed like that! I like the old Hidan better!" Hidan let the tears fall down his face and he hugged Rika tightly, "Rika-hime…_my _Rika-hime…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara frowned deeply at what he heard. He felt a deep hatred towards Hidan. If his hate could touch him it would burn his flesh and he would be tortured for all eternity. Madara would follow them…yes…and **demolish **any feelings they had for each other! Madara grinned maliciously…yes…he would make the perfectly horrid plan…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru growled as Sakura yelled for the ring. Orochimaru then gave her a sly smirk, "How about we do a bet Sakura-chan?" Sakura snarled at him, "Don't call me Sakura-_chan_; call me Sakura-_san_!" Orochimaru sighed, "Fine, Sakura-_san_, what do you say about a little bet?"

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Well now. It depends on the kind of bet doesn't it?" Orochimaru smiled, "I'm sure you would do anything to get that ring back…am I correct?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, "No, not _anything_." Orochimaru chuckled, "You are a foolish girl Sakura. How do you expect to get the ring from me? I'm powerful and on top of the Kabuto and Sasuke are here to assist me." Sakura laughed, "And Haku-kun is here to assist me. It doesn't matter on the numbers!"

That this Orochimaru smirked, "The whole sound village is where you stand…yet numbers do not matter to you? How deeply and truly foolish of you." Sakura sneered, "Go on! What's the damn bet?" Orochimaru smiled, "Why so eager? Wouldn't you like something to eat first?" Sakura frowned, "My stomach doesn't matter right now! I want that damned ring! Now give it to me!" Orochimaru sighed, "Don't you want to know about the bet first? We could take over some food and…" Sakura interrupted him, "Don't be a sissy-man! Come on! Tell me the bet so I can have the ring back!"

Sasuke then snarled at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, it has been so long sense we last met. Please, talk to me. I've missed you so…" Sasuke looked at her seductively. Sakura frowned and clung to Haku, "Eck! Get away from me! Didn't Haku-kun tell you we where married?"

Haku blushed deeply; he knew it was an act, but it felt good to hear her say those words.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi and Kisame walked into a small restaurant. Itachi ordered some dango and Kisame ordered some kind of meat. Itachi really couldn't tell what it was. Itachi was going out of whack; he wanted to be looking for Sakura, not killing some drug dealer!

Itachi sighed as a woman with big boobs walked over to him and gave him a sexy wink. Itachi ignored her, but this seemed to only make her want him more. Itachi at this moment he was sad that Kisame left to use the bathroom. The woman sat down on the seat next to him smiling, "Hey sexy." Itachi ignored her again, but she continued anyways, "My name is Kina. What's yours?" Itachi secretly wanted to bang his head on the table…why couldn't she tell he didn't care for her?

Kina gave him another wink, "Oh! Playing had to get huh? Well, that's really sexy." Itachi sweat dropped. Kina turned his seat around and placed her hands on his chest, "OH! You're so handsome! Please give me a good time!" Itachi pushed her away and stood up quietly, "Leave me alone or else." Kina frowned, "Every guy I know wants me. Why don't you! You're the only guy I want! Please give me something!"

Itachi frowned and started to walk away. Kina, not used to being rejected pounced on Itachi. Itachi sighed; it looked like he was giving her a piggyback ride. Itachi pulled her off and pushed her away. Kina had tears in her eyes and she ran to him, "It's like love at first sight! Let me bare your children! I will be faithful to you, oh handsome stranger!"

Itachi stopped in his tracks and spoke coldly to her, "I already have a woman I love. I am faithful to her and only her." Kina looked surprised and then smiled, "Oh! You're so wonderful! So faithful! Oh, how I wish you where mine!" Itachi began to walk away, but the woman followed. Itachi was getting down right angry, "I said go away or else." Itachi spoke so coldly the woman seemed shocked, but she didn't listen. She walked right in front of him and pushed herself into his chest. Itachi's eyes gleamed with anger. Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kina was confused by his actions and twirled around in panic. She stopped twirling and held onto her side in pain. Blood fell from her side and her mouth. She turned unconscious and fell to the floor. Itachi sighed and picked her up, he ran over to the hospital and she was helped right away. Itachi left and walked back to the restaurant, just as Kisame was leaving the bathroom, "What happened to you Itachi-san? Why do you have blood on your hands?"

Itachi gave Kisame an annoyed look, "Hn."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Are you wondering why Itachi didn't kill that girl? Well, it was because he knew Sakura was once a fan girl and he didn't want to kill someone so weak. But anyways, what is Madara planning to do? How will Hidan's and Rika's date go? Find out later on Akatsuki no Sakura! (Cause if Itachi killed that girl it would make him think about Sakura, because he knows about her because of all the times they traveled together to go to AQ and find Deidara in the beginning.)

Clairesa-chan

P.S. I know it isn't Thursday yet, but Friday I don't think I'll be able to update. My mom is getting surgery. But I'm saying this just so you guys know/ in case I forget to say that. R&R!


	40. Chapter 40 Madara

Chapter 40 Madara 

Ever get the feeling of being jealous? So jealous that you want to rip someone else's heart out? Well, right now Madara was feeling that kind of jealous. Madara sat it the trees as Rika and Hidan went into _Le Finest_. It was a very nice place to go to, but Madara wished it was he going with Rika and not some religious, swearing, white-haired man.

Madara placed a transformation jutsu on himself. Instead of his normal black hair it turned blonde and his eyes turned blue. No one would be able to tell. After all, he was the master of illusions. He made himself dress like one of the waiters and made everything perfect; so he could serve their table. Madara straightened himself up and went to the front of the restaurant, he meet them there and lead them to a nice table. He gave Rika a cheeky grin; "I'm going to be your waiter today. My name is Yoshiro. I'll be back in a few minutes to make sure you are ready." Madara smirked inwardly, 'Ready for my plan that is.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke frowned as Sakura clung to Haku. Sasuke loved Sakura…before she left with Itachi so long ago she had a crush on him…what happened to her? Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura-hime, why did you join Akatsuki? Why did you betray me? Why did you join my brother?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at his touch, growling she said, "Why I did what I did is none of your concern."

Sasuke snarled, "Of coarse it's of my concern! You _BETRAYED _me!" Sakura only laughed, "I betrayed you? If you knew everything I knew it would have been the other way around!" Orochimaru held up his hands to stop the fighting, "Sakura, I can give the ring. Just make me a promise and never come back." Sakura grinned, "I promise."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Kisame saw blood on Itachi's hand and asked why, but Itachi blew him off saying, "Hn." Kisame sighed; this is one of the reasons why he hated Itachi so much. Itachi would speak only when he wanted to. Usually in only one on one conversations, unless Rika was there; oh he would never blow Rika off. Kisame has been his partner of seven years and Itachi still doesn't open up completely to him.

Kisame wasn't gay or anything. It's just he secretly wanted Itachi as a friend. And for some reason Itachi just only wanted Deidara, Neji, and Rika as friends. Kisame always thought that Itachi only wanted non-freaks for friends, but Itachi and Sasori have a rival relationship. They where always on good terms, Kisame won't mind the rival relationship with Itachi! At least Itachi acknowledged Sasori!

Kisame was never truly acknowledged by Itachi…after seven years! Seven whole years to think that we would at least get a good job from Itachi or a thank-you, but no, never in his life as he heard Itachi say those words to him.

Kisame would always keep this a secret, but he really liked Itachi. Kisame almost thought of him as a brother whom never thought highly of his younger brother. Kisame was always amazed by Itachi's skill. He had once sucked up all of his pride to ask Itachi how to show him some jutsu and he said, "Hn." Kisame felt really like he'd been rejected by his idol.

Kisame didn't blame Itachi much for his actions though. Kisame thought that the only reason why Itachi liked Deidara and Neji so much was to destroy them from getting Sakura. And the only reason for not blowing off Rika because Rika was Sakura's sister and would make Itachi seem glamorous to know that Itachi was so kind to her. But somewhere in the back of his mind he never knew why Sasori and Itachi where such great rivals…it had to do something with Sakura, he was very sure of that. Kisame hated being left out on things, but he would deal with that later, right now Itachi was walking away…and Kisame had to catch up.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hehe…I don't think I can update Thursday…my mom is scared and I want to hang out with her…(The Surgery is high risk) So yea…anyways…What is Madara planning? Will Hidan's and Rika's date go as planned or will Madara build tension between them? Find out next time I update lol!

Clairesa-chan


	41. Chapter 41 Home Alone

Chapter 41 Home Alone 

Because Itachi, Kisame, Rika, Tobi, Sakura, Hidan, Pein, and Koran where gone…the rest of the guys decided to 'hang out'. Deidara gave everyone one of his famous mischievous smiles, "Let's play a game!" Kakuzu grinned, "Are we gambling?" Deidara frowned, "No, un!"

Sasori rubbed the sides of his forehead, "What game is it already?" Deidara smirked, "Truth or Dare, un!" The room turned utterly silent…that is before Kakuzu started laughing, "HAHA!" Neji frowned, "Your kidding…right?" Deidara looked taken aback, "No, un. It'll be fun, un! Besides we don't really know each other that well with all the missions and all, un!"

Sasori sighed, "I don't think I want to play…" There were a lot of grumbles in agreement, but Deidara protested, "Please, un? What are you guys? A bunch of chicken, un?" "Fine." Zetsu grumbled as he plopped himself on the floor. Everyone stared at him, but he shrugged them off saying, "What? **It's not like where playing spin the bottle.**"

Deidara jumped up with glee. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Neji agreed to play…probably only because they wanted to see what Zetsu would do. Deidara yelled, "I'LL GO FIRST!" Neji smirked, "No…I'll go first. And I pick you, Deidara." Deidara pouted and said, "Truth, un!" Neji sighed, "Are you a girl?" Deidara's face turned deathly pale, "I god damn better not be, un!" Neji smirked, "You didn't answer the question…" A few snickers were heard and Deidara turned red with embarrassment, "I'm a guy! I'm a guy, un!"

Deidara shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of his anger, "Anyways…Zetsu I pick you, un! Truth or dare?" Zetsu smirked, "**Dare.**" Then Zetsu frowned talking to himself, "I thought we agreed on truth! **That was to boring.**" Deidara grinned evilly, "I dare you to French kiss Rika when she comes back!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Hidan and Rika where sitting, enjoying their meal when…**THUD!** Hidan cringed as spaghetti fell on top of him, "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT YOU LITTLE ASS WIPING BITCH WHORE GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE …." The manger of the restaurant tapped Hidan on the shoulder, Hidan being Hidan swiftly turned around…accidentally making the poor man go flying into another table…making their food go flying up in the air and land **SPLAT**! On Hidan's face.

Rika frowned; trying to hold in all her giggles, but the manger yelled, "Get out of my beautiful restaurant!" Hidan looked down ashamed, but Rika grabbed his arm running away from there. Unknown to them a certain Uchiha was furious with anger when she did that…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi and Kisame walked over to the only decent side house and knocked on the door. Kino opened the door…looking very alarmed he took a step back, "Akatsuki!" Itachi pulled him roughly out of the house. Holding Kino by his throat Itachi threw him to the floor with ease. Kino looked like a frightened kitty, "Please! Please don't kill me!" Kisame grinned showing his sharp white teeth, "Good-bye." Kisame pulled his sword off of his back and swung it across his chest.

Kino upon seeing the sword took a side step and in doing so made the sword chop his head off. The blood oozed out of his body. Itachi and Kisame stood there for a minute watching the blood drip down the sidewalk. Itachi shook his head and bent down holding a bag. He placed the man's head inside and started to walk off again. Kisame just frowned and shrugged following Itachi again.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru sighed and handed Sakura the ring…but he was surprised when a fist went slamming into his jaw. Orochimaru stumbled backwards and he heard an evil chuckle, "Hehe, I promise I won't return after I've killed you!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I wanted to get another chapter in before tomorrow. So yeah! Please wish my mom good luck for Friday! Hopefully you'll all see an update Saturday!

Clairesa-chan


	42. Chapter 42 Take it Back!

Chapter 42 Take it Back!

As Orochimaru flew back in surprise, Sakura reappeared behind him hitting him in the back of his neck. Kabuto moved towards Sakura with his glowing hands, but Haku yelled, "Ice Shield no Jutsu!" Kabuto hit ice instead of Sakura's pale skin. Sasuke smirked, did a simple sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru moaned, "What did you do to me?" Sakura laughed, "I rearranged your nerves!" Orochimaru cried out loud, "Please! Let's make a deal! What about the bet we where planning? What about your promise?" Sakura grinned mercilessly, "What ever gave you the impression that I kept my promises?"

Kabuto sneered and turned on Haku. Haku dodged the attack coming his way moving gracefully to the side and then grabbed a kunai effortlessly throwing it at Kabuto. Kabuto jumped out of the way just in time. Haku frowned and grabbed out some sebon needles, Haku threw them again, but three times as fast as the kunai. Kabuto panicked dodging most of them…two hit, both in the right arm.

Haku smirked as the blood dripped down Kabuto's arm. Kabuto only started to laugh. Haku snarled, "What's so funny?" Kabuto answered simply, "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." Kabuto put his left arm on his right arm and a green light emitted from the bottom of his hands. Once Kabuto removed his hand, the scratches where no longer there. Orochimaru then shouted, "Kabuto! Help me!"

Sakura sneered and threw a chakra-enhanced punch towards Orochimaru's throat. Kabuto appeared in front of her and held her punch in his hands. **CRUNCH! **Kabuto cried out loud as his hand was crushed. Kabuto gave a faint look at his hand; the bone was sticking out at an unnatural angle and blood was dripping down all over his arm.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara just realized what he had just said, "Wait, un!" Zetsu looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Deidara started to panic, "Don't French kiss Rika-chan when she comes back! I dare you, no triple dog dare you to kiss….uh….un….Itachi-san instead, un!" Neji started to burst out laughing. Kakuzu smiled, "I better go get the video camera! I'm gonna be a million air!"

Sasori smirked, "At least I'll get a new dead puppet." Zetsu frowned, "Itachi-san would kill me! **I don't like boy on boy action anyways!**" Deidara smiled nervously, 'At least Hidan won't be mad at me…'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Hidan was covered in spaghetti sauce, but Rika still smiled at him and said, "Hidan-kun, even covered in sauce I still think your handsome!" Hidan blushed, "Damn, well Rika-hime…no matter what happens I always wanted to ask you a question…uh…well…"

Madara turned red with anger and threw the closest thing next to him… which in this case happened to be a tree. The tree flung and went smashing into Hidan's hard head. **BAM! **Hidan's face turned crimson in hatred, "WHO THE FUCK THREW A DAMN MOTHER FUCKING TREE AT MY FUCKING HEAD?" Rika giggled. Hidan then straightened himself up and then picked up Rika's hand, "Rika-hime…you are the mother fucking hottest girl in the world. I just wanted to ask you if you would…" **THUD!** Hidan fell over.

Madara snorted to himself…he threw a tree and it didn't knock him unconscious, yet when he threw a pebble…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi and Kisame where about one and a half miles away from AQ. Kisame just sighed and said, "I'll go take the head to Leader-sama if you want Itachi-san." Itachi grunted, "Hn." Kisame frowned, "I'll take that as a…I'm going to talk to Leader-sama about something so you better get lost Kisame, Hn." Itachi just gave him a menacing glare. Kisame just shrugged and took off towards the base…after all Itachi was the one who _had_ to report back…Itachi did have the head.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Zetsu's face paled incredibly, "Come on guys. **This is wrong and is so not funny!**" Deidara and Neji where hugging each other so they didn't fall down laughing. Kakuzu took a picture of them hugging and smirked to himself, "Not only the Zetsu and Itachi kissing each other…but the Deidara and Neji hugging…I'm glad fan girls are rich." Sasori glared at Kakuzu, "So you're the one who took a picture of me in only my boxers and sold it to some fan girls…" Kakuzu smiled…backing away slowly.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Hehe…my mom is doing great. That's for your wishes everyone. Now it's time for the rare sister chatting!

Clairesa-chan: So what do you think Haruno-chan?

Haruno-chan: ehehehe its good, for the fans though next chapter is going to be REALLY funny…

Clairesa-chan: Uh…easy for you to _say_! You're not typing it!

Haruno-chan: But I have my ways…I know…if they really want to see something funny, my sis makes me role-play with her (sweat-drop) as Hidan in world of warcraft…

Clairesa-chan: Hehe…anyways please R&R!


	43. Chapter 43 The Kiss

Chapter 43 The Kiss 

Zetsu shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. Itachi was close to the base…Zetsu gulped and took in shaky breaths. Deidara was chuckling evilly. Neji just rolled his eyes and started to count down how many minutes Zetsu had left, "15-20 minutes left Zetsu." Zetsu frowned, "**Some friend you are.** Why are you counting down time anyways?" Kakuzu rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. Why are you counting down? Itachi-san is easily 10 minutes away." Zetsu snorted, "Thanks Kakuzu. **You make me feel **_**so**_** much better.**"

Kakuzu smiled, "I'm glad I made you feel better. Am I on your will?" Zetsu snarled, "**I was being sarcastic you fool!**" Kakuzu sulked for a minute before asking, "I'm still on your will right?" Zetsu narrowed his eyes, but Neji interrupted before he even spoke, "I was counting the minutes later because that's how many more minutes you have to live. Before you get Mangekyou Sharinganed." Zetsu turned his glare from Kakuzu to Neji, "Wow. _**Thanks**_." Neji smirked, "It was nice knowing you." Deidara grinned, "Itachi-san is talking to Pein right now, un…and should be walking in in five….four….three…two…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi just finished talking to Pein and was walking to his room. The boys where talking as far as he could hear and so he decided to avoid everyone. Itachi walked through to his room in a heartbeat. His room was all black, but he had a picture of Sakura under his pillow. If anyone asking how it got there it was simple really. Before they left the village he asked her mother for a picture. And he was given one happily. Itachi pulled the picture out and examined it. Itachi's eyes softened, "It appears no matter what I will always love you Sakura. Almost nine years of you being gone…" Itachi frowned and put the picture back. Itachi sat on his bed.

Itachi looked around at his room and let his eyes show his hateful emotion. He hated Akatsuki. He hated his brother. He hated Pein. He hated Kisame. He hated Tobi. There was something strangely off about Tobi. Tobi seemed so familiar…not him himself…but his presence. Itachi just sighed and flopped down on his bed closing his eyes…why where the guys so close to his room?

Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously as his door opened slowly. Zetsu was there looking very frightful and nervous…while the others behind him where practically blue from holding in all their chuckles of laughter. Was this a bet of some sort and he just happened to be in the middle? Itachi spoke venomously, "Why are you in my room? Without even knocking to be exact." Zetsu pushed Itachi down. Itachi was surprised, but not as surprised when Zetsu's lips came crashing down upon his own.

Itachi screeched and pushed Zetsu back into his wall. Deidara laughed and then Itachi gave him a cold glare, so Deidara looked down guiltily and ran out of Itachi's room. Sasori stood there and shook his head following Deidara out of the room. Itachi stood up and screamed, "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Neji and Kakuzu gasped and ran out of his room next. Zetsu fell to the floor and screamed, "It was a dare Itachi-san!" Itachi's frowned deepened, "If you knew it would of came down to Mangekyou then why did you not refuse the dare?" Zetsu smiled sheepishly, "**Cause if I didn't I would be know as a chicken." **Itachi stood up and looked Zetsu in the eyes, "It's better to be a chicken and live then not to live at all." And then Zetsu fell into a world that was red and black.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was panting and had half of her chakra. Haku was true to his word and protected her. She did need his help right now, not that she would ever admit that to him though. Haku looked at her and then glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru couldn't move and was on the floor all scratched up while Kabuto looked like a new penny. Kabuto was nearly out of chakra though and they could tell.

Kabuto gave off a sly smirk, did a hand seal and disappeared. Orochimaru wailed, "No don't leave me you fool!" Sakura grinned and walked slowly over to Orochimaru, "It looks like you lose."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I didn't update yesterday because I was lazy lol. Anyways, I bet by the time my story is done I'll have like 100 chapters. XD I hopes you all still read even if it comes down to that!! (lol) I loves you alls!

Clairesa-chan


	44. Chapter 44 You'll Pay

Chapter 44 You'll Pay 

Sakura took her kunai and sliced it across Orochimaru's throat. Which lead to a horrible gurgling sound. Orochimaru gasped and reached out for air. Sakura's once white kimono was now stained red. Haku stood there watching in fascination as Orochimaru turned sickly pale and blood oozed. Sakura tapped Haku on the shoulder slightly. Haku took his eyes off the horrid sight and gave her a look of awe, "Sakura-hime, you have killed the world's biggest threat." Sakura frowned, "No! I have killed Akatsuki's biggest threat!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika poked Hidan in the arm. She sighed; she didn't really know what happened, but a tree hit him and then a pebble hit him and then BAM! He fell unconscious…How could she wake him up? Oh! She knew how! Rika smirked to herself as she lay near Hidan whispering in his ear, "Hidan-kun Jashin-sama wants me to marry him!" Hidan shot up and grabbed his scythe and screamed, "Back off Jashin-sama I fucking found her first!"

Rika giggled and poked Hidan's arm, "Let's go over there!" Hidan looked to where she was pointing, it was the top of a mountain and it had few trees. There were flowers in many different colors around there and the snow there was at a bare minimum. Also there was a crystal lake on that mountain…a perfect place to get cleaned up…so Hidan smiled, "Okay."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara looked at where Rika was pointing. He fumed on the inside. It was a perfect spot for Hidan to get cleaned. The lake may be freezing, but Hidan was immortal so that didn't matter! Madara also resented the fact that it was the perfect spot to watch the moon in all its beauty. Madara doubted Hidan thought so highly of the moon, he was sure Rika liked the moon…yet another reason why he liked Rika so much! Her respect for others and kindness was something he noticed first when he sat next to her. He had fallen head over heels for her since then and would stay that way. He would make her see how ungrateful and unworthy Hidan is of her.

Hidan praised one god! Madara praised one goddess and his goddess was Rika. Madara would do anything in his power to stop their relationship…even if it meant killing Hidan. Yes…anything. Rika **had** to be his. It was just an Uchiha thing. If he wanted something and wanted it so bad he would give his life upon it, then he would get it. Madara would not settle for less. He would even go as low as to get Pein to tell them that they couldn't see each other. Madara closed his eyes and reopened them to show Mangekyou Sharingan, but Madara shook his head and dropped his killing intentions.

If the worst came to the worst then he would kill him. But not now, for his goddess Rika might get in the way. Madara would do nothing to ever hurt her. Madara would give up his eyes for her…he would even give up his life. He was sure his life meant nothing, but he wanted someone whom he could love and trust and hold. Madara would never settle on someone else…even if Hidan and Rika got married he would still chase after her. Madara gave Rika a small sad smile whispering, "I hope you love me like I love you. I would do anything for you. I would make the Akatsuki bow before your feet. Just please be with me…"

He knew Rika couldn't hear him, but he whispered again lovingly, "I love you Rika-hime."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi pushed Zetsu's body out of his room. He left Zetsu alive, but he only had an inch of life. Itachi had a new mission though and it was get that secret video of Zetsu kissing him. Oh, Itachi didn't notice before it was gone…but Kakuzu had a video camera hidden in Itachi's room. Itachi would make sure Kakuzu would pay. As for Deidara for even daring Zetsu to do something like that…well…he'd have to make sure he'd pay as well…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hehe…I hope Rika-chan is not mad at me still for not updating yesterday. Mercy!

(Still loves you alls!)

Clairesa-chan


	45. Chapter 45 Memories

Chapter 45 Memories 

Itachi sat down on his bed. He was angry that Zetsu stole a kiss from him…but it wasn't his first kiss. No…long ago when he was in the academy a girl with purple hair had kissed him on accident. Itachi shivered at the memory, after that she thought that they where going out and started to follow him everywhere! Itachi's eyes darkened, "Deidara you will pay! And for you Kakuzu…you must…no will be humiliated!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika and Hidan where sitting together on a rock, in perfect view of the moon. The moon was so beautiful. Rika put her head on Hidan's shoulder, so then Hidan started to blush deeply. Hidan said hesitantly, "Would you mind if I got some of this sauce off in the lake over there?" Rika smiled, "I wouldn't be mad." Hidan smiled and took off his shirt and went into the lake rubbing the sauce out of his hair. Rika smiled dreamily. Rika heard a crack and turned her head towards it…seems like Hidan didn't notice it.

Rika's eyes turned purple. Roka stood there…he seemed flustered, "_Rika-hime! What are you doing with that…that…that __**THING?**__"_ Rika whispered so no one could hear her but Roka, "He's not a thing. He just happens to be a good friend…a very good friend." Roka gave her a sharp look, "_You're my mate and there is no what ifs or ands about it_."

Rika frowned, "What have you learned about my sister?" Roka gave her a smirk and walked over to her, "_Rika-hime…"_ Roka purred, "_I thought that I would get something in return for all my service to you."_ Rika raised an eyebrow, "Well, you thought wrong. Now answer my question." Roka put his hand on Rika's leg. Rika snarled and slapped it away; "I will summon someone else in your place!" Roka sighed and plopped down besides her. "_You are my sweet master Rika-dana. I will comply and tell you. No need to summon another._" Rika nodded, "Go on."

Roka smiled lustfully, "_Your sister has killed Orochimaru and has obtained the Akatsuki's ring. She plans on coming back, but a strange boy who looks like a girl follows her._" Rika frowned, "Who is the boy?" Roka looked Rika up and down before answering, "_I could imagine hot dirty sex with you._" Roka licked his lips. Rika stood there in shock before growling, "Who is the boy?" Roka looked up unfazed by her menacing glare, "_Haku. He controls ice. He wishes to join the Akatsuki. He kidnapped your sister from Suna. He kidnapped her because he fell in love with her._"

Rika took a glance at Hidan who was still scrubbing his hair in the lake…he looked so handsome, "Roka, keep an eye on my sister. Leave." Roka pouted, "_I must comply to my Rika-hime. Don't worry love; I won't let those other men touch you. You are mine and only mine." _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura and Haku jumped from branch to branch. They where fairly close to AQ. Sakura smiled and whispered with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to be home. Hear that Itachi-kun? Home. Thank you for always believing in me Rika-chan. I know that no one forgot me…I can feel it…" Haku looked at Sakura as she spoke to herself and he gave her a kind heart warming smile. Sakura smiled back letting the tears fall down her face. She was so overjoyed. Sakura was going to be home.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Pein stood there and glanced out of his window. A familiar chakra was coming towards the AQ. So was an unfamiliar chakra…Konan smirked to herself and said, "It seems like someone's coming home after all this time. Itachi-san will be happy for once." Sasori was talking to them before the presence showed it's self. Sasori smiled; it was a forced smiled but he managed to ask Konan a question, "Konan why would only Itachi-san be happy? Won't we all? After all I love Sa…" Sasori cut himself off and grumbled; "Itachi-san will have enemies at every corner now. Deidara-san will convert to his old self of wanting to kill Itachi-san. And Neji-san and Itachi-san won't be friends anymore. Itachi's and my rival relationship would be more violent. I really don't see how anyone would be happier no matter how much we all love Sakura-chan. Kisame will be jealous…you better watch him. He might attack Sakura-chan."

Pein frowned, "You might be right Sasori-san, but we need our members. Hopefully she can pick someone quickly to stop the fights." Sasori sighed, "Zetsu is getting better. He is just very scared of Itachi-san now." Konan laughed, "He's a fool. He should have accepted to being a coward. You guys would forget about it anyways once Zetsu starts eating people at the kitchen table again."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hehe…will the other Akatsuki members accept Haku? Will Itachi be possessive over Sakura without her even knowing? Did Madara hear Rika talking to Roka? Will Roka ever be released? Will Hidan get a kiss from Rika? Will Hidan ask the big question? Find out …uh…the next few times I update. (lol)

Clairesa-chan


	46. Chapter 46 Returning

Chapter 46 Returning 

Sakura and Haku jumped down the branch. They finally made it to AQ. Sakura smiled happily and did hand seals making the bushes and landscape move aside showing the entrance to AQ. Sakura and Haku walked inside. Sakura smiled knocking on Deidara's, Neji's, and Itachi's door all at once…how? Well…that's a different story. Sakura gasped as three bodies tackled her. Haku snarled, "Who are you?" Itachi gave him a glare, "Itachi Uchiha." Deidara frowned, "Deidara, un." Neji followed suit, "Neji Hyuga. Who are you?" Haku stiffened, "Haku. Please get off of Sakura-chan." Sakura laughed, "No, don't worry about it Haku-san. Itachi-kun, Deidara-kun, and Neji-kun are my friends."

Haku frowned…he didn't like these other men…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika was falling down falling asleep slowly, she felt something pick her up and put her on their chest. She opened her eyes slightly…it was Hidan! She could feel his six-pack and muscular body. He was very warm too. Rika snuggled in closer to his warmth. Rika could see Roka standing there fuming. She could hear Roka snarl to himself, "_That's mine! That's my mate! That boy will see who sees messing with. I'll show him. Rika-dana is mine…mine!"_

Rika ignored him…just lying on Hidan's chest. Rika noticed something…Hidan never put his shirt back on…not that she minded though…Rika closed her eyes and felt Hidan put his arms around her and pull her up slightly to his face and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Rika pretended to be sleeping and she could also feel Hidan playing with her face and caressing her face. She also heard him whisper, "Rika-hime…I always wanted to ask you at marry me, but Deidara said I should ask you to be my girl-friend first…I kind of disagree. But I don't know. All I know is that I love you Rika-chan."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Kabuto and Sasuke where in the lab discussing certain matters…Sasuke frowned, "And what have you discovered on the disease?" Kabuto rubbed his forehead, "Well, I can use it to my advantage. You see…we could make one Akatsuki member get it and it would spread like wildfire. Akatsuki would be no more, but…" Sasuke growled, "But what Kabuto?" Kabuto gulped…he didn't like Sasuke…, "But it is so contagious that if they get it…it could spread to villages and even back here to ourselves."

Sasuke smirked, "Then find a cure." Kabuto shook his head, "In this vial there is the man made disease…there is no cure! It is impossible!" Sasuke sighed, "What if you can find someone immune to the disease?" Kabuto shot up his head, "Well, then it would provide more insight to it and I could find a cure more easily…but it would take years! And how would we find someone immune? It could kill us just to handle it! Your lucky that the rats you gave me aren't the smartest rats in the world it could of bit us and we would of bin goners!"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't care how hard it is to find the cure! It want this done completely in one month! And if you don't then…don't expect to live much longer…" Kabuto frowned, but complied and nodded. Sasuke smiled, "Good. See you then."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! What should I do next? Hmmm…small writers block rights now! So glad today was a snowday though! I fell asleep doing my Math homework lol.

Clairesa-chan

P.S. My legs are killing me…track is evil!


	47. Chapter 47 Sharingan

Chapter 47 Sharingan

Madara frowned…Rika looked like she was talking to herself. Madara turned on his Sharingan and could see a man with skin like wings. Madara narrowed his eyes making the Sharingan turn into Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara could hear that man's angry voice and the rumbling of his throat as he growled at Rika. Madara sat in the tree almost dumbfounded and waited till Rika and Hidan where asleep before he growled loudly enough for the demon to hear him. The man gave him a death glare, but Madara smirked and said, "Do you like Rika-hime?" That got the demon's attention and the demon walked towards him carefully, "_She's my mate_."

Madara inwardly flinched, "She can't be your mate with that white-haired freak around." The demon nodded and growled, "_Who are you? I'm Roka._" Madara gave him a fake smile, "I'm Madara Uchiha, but please call me Tobi." Roka snorted, "_Why are you so interested in Rika-hime?_" Madara gave a shrug and lied easily, "She is my friend. I only want the best for her. So that Jashin praying scum is not best for her. You are much better." Roka smiled and boasted proudly, "_Well, yeah I guess. I was from the council in the underworld 547years ago. I'm still pretty young to and all for a demon…_"

Madara plastered another fake smile on his face, "That's very good. You must be very strong. Someone who has their goals straight." Roka grinned, "_Yeah…that's me. Mr. Right…well, right for Rika-hime anyways…_" Madara rubbed his own forehead slightly, "How did you meet Rika-hime if I may ask?" Roka smiled proudly, "_She summoned me at a very early age. For a human anyways…but we where together a lot and it's just I get hard just thinking about her and her amazing body. Her beautiful red lips and her smooth soft legs and…" _Madara interrupted him, "Well!" Roka laughed sheepishly, "_What can I say? That is a major work of ass! Hmmm…why do you talk about Rika-hime anyways? Why approach me in such a matter?" _

Madara snorted, "You approached me. It was merely me who had asked you a simple question. But I speak of Rika-hime in such a way because I want to help you get Rika-hime. It would be so wonderful for someone so strong to take care of her. She needs someone like you. I just wanted to offer some…assistance…in taking care of a pest…"

Roka grinned, "_What kind of pests?_"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was sleeping on her bed…she was wearing her Akatsuki uniform and Haku was able to join also. Haku's ring said, 'Ice.' it was fitting…Sakura rolled over slightly letting a small line of drool run down her face. Sakura heard a **SMACK! **And jumped out of her bed and placed her ear on her door. She could hear four voices…but she couldn't tell exactly who they where…

"You better leave her alone, un!"

"Yeah! She doesn't need you standing at her door 24/7!"

"Hn. It's stalkerish."

"But I need to protect her!"

"Don't you understand? She doesn't want to be protected, un!"

"I don't understand! I will never understand!"

"Get away from here!"

"Just go to your room, un!"

Sakura lifted her ear from her door and sighed…Haku really needed to stop thinking so lowly of her. She didn't need protection right now! They where in the base for one! It was safe for an Akatsuki member. Sakura felt her face turn red with anger. Sakura sighed and flopped back down on her bed and let her eyes drop slowly…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I almost couldn't make a chapter today! Saturday I will be gone from 5:45am till 9pm…so I don't know if I'll update! Hehe. So yeah…just in case I forget to tell you next time or anything. I loves you alls! Please don't say rude things on review and do it anonymous like, "Ok. she wants to save a terrorist organization after one of her best friends life. makes perfect sense." Cause who ever said that I said flames to help me improve my story so don't be a dip shit and try to ruin the plot of my story! Thank-you! 

Clairesa-chan

P.S. Angry moment…


	48. Chapter 48 Hurt

Chapter 48 Hurt 

Rika awoke to her bed…that's weird just a minute ago she was with Hidan and she heard him say he wanted to marry her…unless it was a dream. Rika frowned and whispered softly, "Roka?" Roka appeared before her giving her a sexy wink, "_May I please you Rika-hime?_" Rika turned even more crestfallen, "No Roka. I have a question though. Was I with Hidan? Did I speak to you back up the mountain?" Roka looked at her confused, "_No…Rika-hime are you alright?_"

Rika gave him a fake smile, "I'm just peachy!" Roka scowled, "_Rika-hime!_" Rika shook her head, "You can leave now." Roka sat next to her, "_What if I don't want to leave?_" Roka put his hand on Rika's leg feeling it up and down before she swatted it away, "Leave!" Roka frowned, but complied. Rika walked out of her room to the kitchen and found her sister, Sakura talking to Itachi. Rika smiled and ran up to her giving her a bear hug, "I haven't seen you in years and you don't even say hi?!"

Sakura smiled and hugged her back, "I'm sorry, but you where sleeping." Rika stiffened, "Yeah…I guess I was dreaming…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Hidan awoke and he was chained up to a wall. He…he…he could **feel** the pain of the chains as they dug into his skin. He cried out, "Who? How? DAMN IT!" Roka appeared in front of him…it was odd because Hidan could see him. Hidan growled, "Who the fuck are you?" Roka laughed evilly, "I'm Roka! I will destroy you!" Hidan stifled a laugh, "Jashin-sama won't fucking let that happen bitch!"

Roka smirked, "Jashin-teme…" Hidan gave him a death glare as Roka continued, "Well, let's put it this way. You are immortal to flesh wounds like stabs, but you are not immortal to diseases!" Hidan snarled, "Why the hell are you doing this to me?" Roka frowned, "You touched Rika-hime!" Hidan growled, "We where on a fucking date ass whole!" Roka snarled, "Exactly why you must die! She's my mate! It was her fate!"

Hidan cried, "You can't pick Rika-hime's fucking fate! Your not Jashin-sama or fucking god!" Roka shrugged, "Well, I just did."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Kabuto had found everything he could and it was a success. They had even found someone named Madara to pick out an Akatsuki member and give them the disease it was perfect! Soon the Akatsuki will be no longer and the sound village will grow strong! Kabuto smirked as he remembered what Madara said, "_Hidan shall be the first…the immortal shall be no more._"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Naruto frowned as he looked at Kakashi. They where eating ramen talking together.

"Kakashi-sensei…I think something horrible is going to happen."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said calmly, "Why is that?"

Naruto sighed, "I don't know…but I can feel it in my stomach. It's like eating me up in the inside. It's like a feeling of dread."

Kakashi frowned, "I've been having the same feeling."

Naruto laughed slightly, "It doesn't matter I guess…as long as we can protect the village."

Kakashi smiled and patted Naruto on the back, "Yeah…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hehe! I knows I'm evil! But the question is what will happen to Hidan? Madara is good at tricking people lol… How will Rika react when she sees Hidan next? Why was Sakura talking to Itachi? Find out next time!!!!!!

Clairesa-chan


	49. Chapter 49 Tricks

Chapter 49 Tricks 

Hidan snarled when Roka punched him in the stomach. Hidan coughed up blood, "What the fuck? This won't kill me you bitch!" Roka sneered and punched Hidan on the nose. Hidan's nose started to bleed, "You ass! Fight me like a fucking man and get these damn chains off of me and then we'll see who's the damn boss!"

Roka ignored Hidan's comment and spoke calmly, "It's time…" Hidan closed his eyes and reopened them to see Roka taking a needle and poking it into his flesh. Hidan flinched and screamed, "I WON"T!" Roka raised an eyebrow, "You won't what?" Hidan just lifted his head up high, "Do your worse you damn coward!" Roka's eyes narrowed angrily, "I will!"

Roka knocked Hidan out. Roka slowly get the chains off of Hidan and disappeared in a puff of smoke to only reappear two miles from AQ. Roka placed Hidan down…well more like threw Hidan down. Roka smirked and disappeared turning invisible once again.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara was taking a walk looking for Hidan. He knew Rika was back in her room, but it was like Hidan disappear. Deidara hadn't traveled very far from base not more than three miles and saw Hidan on his back all bloody. Deidara gasped in surprise and rushed to Hidan's side shaking him lightly, "Hidan! Hidan!" Hidan slowly opened his eyes and screamed, "Deidara get away from me!"

Deidara was taken aback and gave off a hurt expression, "What, un?" Hidan backed up to the tree away from Deidara and cried sadly, "Deidara you're my friend! It's not that I'm actually trying to be fucking mean right now! But something bad has happened! I've got injected with something and you touched me! That fucking means you might have it to now!"

Deidara nodded and whispered, "You look fine, un. How are you sick, un? Doesn't Jashin protect you, un?" Hidan frowned, "You see…Jashin doesn't protect me from diseases, but that doesn't fucking matter!" Hidan cried, "Deidara I think I got you sick cause it's very fucking easy to get!" Hidan shook his head and cried out again, "Rika-hime can't fucking like me anymore! Cause…cause…I'll get her fucking sick! And…and now I got my best friend sick! I wasn't supposed to be here! I was going to fucking run away, but the bitch placed me here!"

Deidara frowned and looked at his hands in horror, "Hidan…my hands!" Hidan looked at Deidara's hands and noticed his mouth's on his hands where bleeding. The blood was dripping out of their mouths. Deidara cried out loud and fell to the ground. Deidara moaned in pain and said, "We need to get away from the other Akatsuki members before we get them sick too, un! But they got to know what's happening, un!"

Hidan let tears fall down his face, "Rika-hime…I'm sorry that I love you because you can't love me anymore cause I'll get you fucking sick…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was sitting outside humming and smiling softly; not to long ago had Deidara left and Sakura was waiting for him. Sakura stretched out her arms and yawned quietly as Itachi came from the door behind her. Itachi sat next to her and gave her a soft smile, "Why are you out here?" Sakura sighed, "I'm waiting for Deidara-kun. He said he was looking for Hidan and will be back in one hour. I want to make sure that he doesn't need medical attention when he gets back."

Itachi nodded and spoke smoothly, "Neji and Haku left on a mission." Sakura looked at him and said, "What mission?" Itachi smirked, "Just a delivery." Sakura laughed silently, "Just a delivery? Are they delivering Kino's head?" Itachi nodded. Sakura grinned, "I'm so happy that I'm back. I hated being in that other world. It was like I was in the dark. My mother had left me saying it is better when I'm alone."

Itachi frowned, "It's not better when you're alone." Sakura smiled sadly, "I hope your right cause I'm going to stay with the Akatsuki no matter what!" Sakura had a new look in her eyes; it was determination. Itachi smiled and gave her a possessive hug. Sakura laughed and got out of his embrace. Itachi just watched and smiled more when she laughed.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Thankz you Rika for the idea!!!!! Itachi is still wining the poles. Poor Deidara what's going to happen to him? He's less strong when it comes to dealing with diseases than Hidan…so what will happen to him? Will Deidara actually die? (Probably not…but ya never know)

Clairesa-chan


	50. Chapter 50 Blood

Chapter 50 Blood 

Deidara and Hidan lifted themselves up together. They both had an arm around the other's shoulder and where shakily walking away from the AQ. "DEI-KUN!" Deidara flinched when he heard Sakura's beautiful voice. Deidara whispered sadly to Hidan, "We got to move faster!" Hidan nodded. They began to pick up their speed, but they ran into a body and fell backwards. "What are you guys doing?" Itachi looked at them with disinterest.

Hidan screamed, "FUCK NO!" Deidara spat up blood from his mouth and spoke shakily, "Itachi-san! Your sick now, un!" Itachi gave them a cold glare, "I'm fine." Deidara coughed again letting the blood fall freely, "See me, un? See how sick I am? I touched Hidan and got it, un. And now you touched me and now you got it too, un!"

Itachi snarled, "What?" Hidan dolefully spoke, "I was injected with a virus. A bitch man called Roka did this to me! I also heard that he had an assistant named Madara." Hidan frowned and covered his mouth as he coughed. He showed his hand to Itachi and it was stained with blood.

"DEI-KUN! ITACHI-KUN! HIDAN-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" They all frowned when they heard Sakura's booming voice again.

Deidara looked at Itachi. Itachi was shaking…and then Itachi fell on the ground with a loud, **THUD! **Hidan and Deidara tried to shake him, but Itachi wouldn't wake up! **SNAP!** They heard a twig break and they saw pink ran towards them. Deidara screamed, "NO, un! Get away!!" Sakura gave him a funny look and walked towards him. Deidara backed up in horror. Sakura lifted her hand and put it on Deidara's cheek, "Deidara-kun…what's wrong?"

Sakura looked around and saw blood on the ground and Itachi's body, she gasped. Deidara started to cry. Hidan started at Sakura blankly and Itachi slowly opened his eyes and started sadly at Sakura.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika was just sitting on her bed, upset that Hidan didn't come and try to speak with her today. Rika ducked as a sebon needle passed by her head. Rika stood up and glared at the person who threw it at her…it was Roka? Rika snarled, "What's wrong with you?" Roka smirked, "_Don't worry Rika-hime! I'm just going to bring you home!"_

**SLASH! **Blood flew on the floor where Roka once stood. Roka was on the floor with a sword sticking out of him. The next thing Rika saw was all black and crimson as she fell to the floor.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori had heard Sakura yelling for Deidara so he had walked inside his room and locked the door. He was sitting by himself when he looked up at his Akatsuki ring…it was glowing a strange color…green. Sasori glared at it, but shrugged it off. Besides…it probably wasn't that important…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura's ring was glowing green…it was a sign for help. Not many of the other members knew about it, but she sent her chakra to the closest ring nearby that wasn't Itachi, Deidara, or Hidan's. Sakura narrowed her eyes…who ever she sent it to must of not known why it was changing color. Sakura placed Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara against a tree to lean on and she smiled towards them, "I'm going to get some medicine and everything will be alright."

Deidara moaned in pain as he looked in her eyes…she was lying.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry I didn't update on the weekend…I didn't even go on the computer at all. I just didn't have the time. So sorrys! I loves you alls!

Clairesa-chan


	51. Chapter 51 Rika's Madara's

Chapter 51 Rika's Madara's 

Sakura panted and ran into the forest. She knew about some medicines that could help them for about an hour. She plucked some green herbs and ran back to where they where to see surprised eyes. Deidara than cried out thankfully, "Sakura-chan, un! You're all right! But I don't understand, un…that how you didn't get the virus, un."

Sakura shook her head…she wasn't wearing gloves and she didn't know how she didn't get it either…or maybe she just didn't get it yet.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika heard the wind blowing threw an opened window. She opened her eyes and looked down…she wasn't wearing her Akatsuki uniform and she didn't change herself, she blushed. She was wearing a black dress that had red raindrops all over it. Rika snarled, who ever dressed her not only seen her half naked (Thank god she was wearing underwear) but had dressed her in her most hated piece of clothing…a dress.

Rika's heads shot up when she hear a soft chuckle. Rika growled, "Who's here?" She saw a figure walk out of the shadows and smile at her, "It's me, Madara. Don't you remember…my goddess?" Rika sneered, "I'm not yours! Where's Hidan? Where am I?" Madara narrowed his onyx eyes, "Does it really matter where he is, my love?" Rika yelled, "I'm not your love!"

Madara shook his head, "Hidan…that man who swore…is he who you asked for?" Rika's eyes glimmered, "Yes! Where is he?" Madara shook his head again, "Where is the swearing jerk? Why ask for his presence when you have mine, my sweet darling?" Rika frowned, "I want Hidan!" Madara spoke angrily, "Well, you can't have him!" Rika cried, "Why not? I love him! HIM! Not you! Why am I here! Let me leave!"

Madara frowned and growled, "Rika-hime…my goddess…my sweet…my love…please don't say such things in front of me! It is for your own good to stay with me!" Rika growled, "This is not for my own good! Isn't good supposed to mean happy? Don't you want me to be happy?" Madara paused and whispered hastily, "I do want you to be happy, but I want you to be happy with me. If it wasn't for him the Akatsuki would still be alive anyways."

Rika dangerously lowered her voice, "What do you mean by the Akatsuki would still be alive?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke smirked as he thought of his revenge…soon Itachi would die and so would Sakura. It severs her right anyways for betraying him. Sasuke glared as Kabuto walked into the room gracefully. Sasuke said with monotone, "What brings you here. Was the mission not a success?" Kabuto shook his head quickly, "No, it was successful. It's just that Konoha's ninja are coming close to the base. It could case problems. Should I just infect them too?"

Sasuke shook his head and spoke slowly, "No, let them come. After I kill Naruto…than you can inject the rest." Kabuto nodded, "They'll be here in about five hours sir." Sasuke nodded, "You can leave…**now**." Kabuto frowned and walked out quickly.

Sasuke smirked, he'll be hitting two birds in one stone…after he gains Mangekyou Sharingan and the Leaf Village falls…he would be the ruler of everything and could make the Uchiha Clan rise proudly once again in which it once stood so boldly. Sasuke picked up an orb and placed his hands around it…letting his chakra seep into it. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the orb, with a snort he placed it down and whispered, "Sakura…you shall pay!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hehe…I know I have lots of excuses for not updating, but they are true…cause I really do feel bad when I don't update…**so** I'm going to make a deal! If tomorrow is a snowday…(In Michigan its supposed to get 3-7 inches) I'll update three times in one day! If not…then I'll just be one. So prays for a snowday in MI!

Clairesa-chan

P.S. I loves you alls! And Rika-chan sorrys for not updating sooner!


	52. Chapter 52 Immune

Chapter 52 Immune 

Deidara tried to smile at Sakura, but the smile was disoriented. Sakura gave him a sympatric look, but she smile back, "Is there a way to be immune?" Itachi frowned, "The only person who could say all the details is Hidan, and he doesn't even know that much." Hidan snarled, "Fuck you Itachi!" Itachi glared at him, "Hn." Hidan growled, but he was interrupted before he even began to talk, by Sakura, "Stop! Let's think! You guys are dying there might be a way to save you!"

Deidara smiled weakly, "Perhaps you are immune to the virus, un?" Sakura shook her head and replied sadly, "Five minutes ago I started coughing up blood." Deidara began to sob. Sakura bent down and hugged Deidara in her arms, Deidara smiled again, but he started to cry after that whispering to her, "You know that I love you right, un?" Sakura smiled dolefully, "Yeah." Deidara whispered again, "I love you so much, un. It's not fair, un!"

Sakura stroked Deidara's hair, after a minute they left go and Sakura shot up. Itachi spoke quietly, "Have you thought of something? Or was Deidara grabbing your ass?" Deidara shot Itachi a dirty look, but Itachi shrugged it off mouthing to Deidara, "We are going to die and you take her away from me at the last minute you dirty little bastard!"

Deidara was about to retort but Sakura exclaimed something happily, "Sasori! Sasori-kun can save us!" Hidan sniffled, "How's that? Hell." Sakura smiled, "Don't you see? The disease can't get to Sasori because of his wooden body! He's the key to our survival! We must find him! After all he does specialize in some herbs!"

They nodded. Sakura gave a little victory dance and spoke, "Every let's get going!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika's hands where tied to a rope. It was special because it could drain chakra and it was very strong, it could keep an elephant tied! Rika snarled, she was being dragged around by Madara, Rika cried as he pulled harder on the rope. Madara gave her a small glance, but resumed walking shortly after. They stopped walking when they reached a black door that had an Uchiha fan on it. Rika narrowed her eyes and growled, "Where are we going?" Madara ignored her like he did the last couple of times before he turned his head towards her, "We are going to see what's happing to the Akatsuki."

Rika frowned, "I can go see them myself if you would only let me go! I want to go back home!" Madara shook his head, "You are home! Why don't you see that this is your home?" Rika shouted angrily, "Cause it's not!" Madara shook his head again, "**This is your home** whether you like it or not!" Rika sneered, "Well, I don't like it!"

Madara frowned, but quickly smiled, "We are getting married in a week, my love." Rika cried out, "What?!" Madara's smile grew, "Don't worry! I've got everything set up!" Rika fell to the ground and Madara kneeled down to her level, "What's wrong Rika-hime?" Rika turned her head away from him, "You are killing the Akatsuki…they are my family! And my sister finally came home after eight years and now your going to kill her when she hasn't even been there a year! I have nothing else now!"

Madara looked confused, "Rika-hime! But you have me! We can start a new family! I don't understand why you're so mad!" Rika glared at him, "I don't **want** a new family!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! We had a snow day! WOO! So yeahs. I'm going to update two more times today! I love you alls! 

Clairesa-chan


	53. Chapter 53 Missing

Chapter 53 Missing 

Kisame was walking through the base and noticed it was very quiet. Kisame knocked on Pein's door and heard a muffled, "Come in." Kisame opened the door and walked inside. Pein gave him a surprised look, "Why are you here? Aren't you usually with Itachi-san?" Kisame nodded, "Yeah. I was sleeping, than I woke up and looked around the base…but no one was there." Pein glared at him, "What do you mean no one was there?" Konan walked out of the corner near Pein's side and spoke softly, "Perhaps they went outside. It's not bad out."

Pein frowned, "They usually never go outside…" Konan sighed and looked at Kisame, "Kisame-san, you have mission." Kisame nodded. Konan continued, "Find out if any of the members are in the base. After that look outside and see if they are out there. You have one hour. Begin!" Kisame nodded and in a flash he was gone.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori was fixing one of his favorite puppets when a knock was heard. Sasori glared at the door for a minute and grumbled, "Come in." Kisame opened the door and spoke hastily, "You are the only Akatsuki member in the base besides myself. Zetsu, Kakuzu, Haku, and Neji are on missions. The others are missing." Sasori raised a delicate eyebrow, "Really? Well, that's not my problem anyways. Why should I care?"

Kisame sighed and looked at him angrily, "Because something bad could be happening to them and we wouldn't even know about it." Sasori sighed, "And if all of them where gone and couldn't even take care of themselves then I guess they are not fit to be in the Akatsuki…don't you agree?" Kisame frowned and spoke quietly, "Your just trying to hide your feeling Sasori-san. That's why you're acting like you don't care." Sasori shot him a careless look, "Kisame-san…get out of my room and close the door after." Kisame growled in protest, but Sasori used his chakra strings to make him get out of his room and make the door slam in Kisame's face.

Sasori looked down at his hands and spoke quietly, "I hope they are all right…but if they are al together…why should it matter? They left me out of their little game and now I'm stuck here all alone with a fish."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika was being pulled into Madara's embrace. Rika thrashed and protested, but his grip was strong around her waist. Madara smiled at her and spoke happily, "Don't worry Rika-hime! Everything will be okay. Once the Akatsuki fall, I will kill Sasuke and take over the sound village and then we could rule all!"

Rika cried, "But Sasuke is your family!" Madara laughed bitterly, "No he's not! Itachi was the only one I even considered family…and look now where that got him! He's probably in the dirt six feet under!"

Rika cried on horror. Madara smiled at her and kissed her on her cheek, "Don't worry my love. Everything will be okay!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I'm filling my snow day promise! YAY!…but I was sad this morning cause one of my pet fish are sick and can't see. I gave him medicine, but I'm worried about him…I've had him for about one year…so if he dies I'll cry! (And yes I really do cry when my fish die) Cause I love 'em! I still loves you alls!

Clairesa-chan


	54. Chapter 54 Not Yours

Chapter 54 Not Yours 

Itachi's arm was around Sakura's shoulder as she lifted him up. Then together they lifted Deidara up. Itachi still gave him a dirty look and grunted when Deidara was pulled up. Deidara pulled up Hidan next, they where walking together shoulder on shoulder to prevent from falling. Sakura sighed, "This is going to take awhile…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika was tied to a chair and Madara was hovering over her, "Rika-hime you look so sad. Don't worry! I know what will make you feel better!" Rika cried softly, "No you don't." Madara ignored her comment and started to brush her hair. Rika flinched and spoke hatefully, "I can brush my own damn hair! I don't need your help!" Madara looked at her carefully before slowly saying, "Are you hungry?"

Rika was about to say no, but her stomach grumbled in protest. Madara grinned happily and went out of the room yelling, "I'll be right back!" Rika started at him as he left. As soon as he left she broke her own wrist and slipped out of the rope. After that she untied the rest of the rope. Rika snapped her wrist back into place and sent a wave of chakra to it, to heal it.

Rika glanced around the room and found a vent, (The room had no windows) and she climbed into it. She was crawling and after about three more minutes she heard a terrified scream, "RIKA-HIME!" Rika shuddered, but kept on crawling. Rika found another vent opening under her. Rika looked down…no one was there, so she jumped out. Rika glanced around and next to her a door said, 'Medicine.' Rika smiled gratefully and reached for the handle of the door.

**BAM!**

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was breathing heavily. The guys had steadied their breathing and where holding up fine. Sakura's vision was turning slightly blurry; Sakura stopped walking and could feel her knees buckling underneath her. The guys stopped and Sakura's world seemed like it was spinning. Itachi placed his pale hand on her forehead whispering softly, "Your forehead is even hotter than mine. And considering the fact that I had the virus before you did, you are getting sick faster than the rest of us."

Sakura fainted and fell to the ground, Deidara screamed and bent down to her side making Hidan fall also to the floor. Hidan swore at Deidara, "You bitch!" Deidara ignored him and shook Sakura. Sakura wasn't waking up and her breathes where becoming even more ragged. Itachi than yelled, "Kisame!"

Kisame dropped on the ground near them, but Itachi held up a hand that stated do-not-come-closer. Kisame gave them a curious glance before asking, "What's wrong with you guys?" Itachi frowned, "Hn." Deidara rolled his eyes and spoke, "Kisame-san we are infected with a virus. It is very contagious; the slightest touch can make you get it, un. So we need your help Kisame, un. We need you to get Sasori-dana, un!"

Kisame frowned, "I can hardly tell your even sick. You look normal. Just like a fever." Hidan growled, "You know what fish-bitch? We are fucking sick no matter what you fucking think! You aren't a damn doctor! So how'd the hell would you know anyways?" Kisame stood there dumbfounded. Itachi snarled, "Get Sasori…**now!**"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! MWHAHAHA! I fulfilled my snow day promise! My life is now complete! (Not really, but that's besides the point!) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter…and remember if you want a character in my story just ask. (It doesn't mean your character will live…but that also is besides the point.) And …uh…flames are welcome still, just not put-downs. Yeas. I loves you alls!

Clairesa-chan


	55. Chapter 55 Promise

Chapter 55 Promise 

Rika dodged the body that came flying at her, 'Madara.' She thought angrily. Madara growled, "What do you think your doing?" Rika frowned, "I was…uh…" Madara snarled, "Trying to get away from me, huh?" Rika thought quickly, 'I got to trick him!' Rika smiled forcefully, not that Madara could tell, and said, "I was…uh…lonely and thought you forgot me. So I went looking for you. I'm…uh…sssss…" Rika twitched, "Sorry…"

Madara suddenly perked up, "Really?" Rika smiled forcefully again, "Yeah!" Madara suddenly appeared behind her and gave her a hug, "I'm so glad Rika-hime. I thought you hated me so much!" Rika stared at him. Madara smiled, "Is there anything you would like? I made you some food!" Rika twitched, "Okay. I'll take some food." Madara nodded happily and pulled her arm leading her to the bedroom she was in before.

Rika sighed. Madara looked back at her and said huskily, "Is something wrong, my love?" Rika shook her head, "No!" Madara nodded and gave her food. It was soup. Rika ate it quickly before asking, "So…what did happen to the Akatsuki?" Madara blushed as she looked at him, "Well, Kabuto made a disease that is amazing! I found the cure, but Sasuke and Kabuto don't know that I'm not going to give it to them!"

Rika sighed, "What happened to the Akatsuki?" Madara grinned, "I was getting to that!" Rika stared at him, "Yea?" Madara's grin grew bigger; "I found one of the Akatsuki by themselves and injected the virus into them. It's amazing though…the virus can be spread so easily! Just one touch!" Rika shook her head angrily trying to keep the forced smile on her face, "What happens when you get it?" Madara laughed, "Well, you see…you cough up blood till you die! Also you get fainting spells and it's slow and painful!"

Rika frowned, "What is killing the Akatsuki so big of a deal? Couldn't you of let them live?" Madara looked at her questionably, "Yes, well. There's another problem with keeping the Akatsuki around…those fools! I ordered the nine tails to attack the village!" Rika glared, "How are they fools? And why kill them please answer me!" Madara placed a hand of his forehead, "Well, Rika-hime! Eager are we?" Rika sneered, "I just want to know why!"

Madara sighed, "Yeah. Fine. Well, the Akatsuki would never allow me to just take you away…Hidan…hmm…yea…that's his name would stop me from getting you! I had to have you ever since I laid eyes on you! My goddess Rika-hime, you must understand! They are fools because I can get every demon before my feet in a blink of an eye! I demand it and it happens! I demand you, but you don't happen! I love you Rika-hime and you must understand nothing will get in my way!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was lying on the floor as still as death, Deidara wailed…but the wail sounded inhuman and completely in pain. Deidara crawled up to Sakura and started to stroke her hair gently. Itachi was on the floor staring at Sakura's face. Hidan on the other hand was screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm fucking sorry Rika-hime! Jashin-sama if you can hear me please don't let Sakura-san die…I made a promise…"

Flashback…

_Rika and Hidan where sitting on the couch watching T.V. Hidan glanced over at Rika and smiled shyly. Rika gave him a curious glance and spoke quietly, "Hidan-kun, if anything where to happen to me and I never get to see my sister again…would you do me a favor? Or more like a promise?" Hidan smiled at her, "Rika-chan! Hell, I'd do anything for you!" Rika smirked, "Well, if I where to die or not be there for my sister could you…you know…save her?" Hidan smirked proudly, "Rika-chan, I fucking promise I'll keep both you and Sakura-san out of harm's way!" _

_Rika laughed softly, "I don't want her to know that I made you make this promise! Plus, you just have to make sure she doesn't die or something. I'm sure Itachi-san, Deidara-san, or Neji-san would protect her from any harm anyways." Hidan nodded. Rika smiled again, "I heard that Zetsu and Kakuzu don't like Sakura-chan anymore. They say it's to much of a bother!" Hidan laughed and hugged Rika…touching her ass. Rika glared, "HIDAN!" __**SLAP!**_

End of Flashback…

Hidan put his hands in a prayer, "Jashin-sama! I've got to fucking keep these promises I make with Rika-hime!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Will Sakura live? What other promises has Hidan made with Rika? Will Rika escape Madara's clutches? Find out NEXT TIME ON…Akatsuki no Sakura!

(LOL)

Clairesa-chan


	56. Chapter 56 Death or Life

Chapter 56 Death or Life 

Sasori had one again set work on his favorite puppet. He was empoisoning the weapons it held and he also was working on a little puppet. He smiled to himself as he lifted the smaller puppet up, "If only you where the real thing." Sasori whispered sadly. The puppet he held looked just like Sakura and it was wearing a black kimono. Sasori shook his head and spoke to himself, "You look like your wearing a funeral dress, Sakura-chan."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika was sitting in the room…thankfully alone. Madara had left to go to a meeting with Kabuto and Sasuke. Rika pulled a picture of Sakura and her from her pocket. It was when they where younger and happier. Rika sniffed a little bit trying to hold back tears because it seemed like she could do nothing while everyone she knew was dying. Rika held the picture for a minute but a strange wind blew and it flew out of her hands falling into the candle flame nearby. Rika screeched and pulled it out quickly, looking at terror of the fire.

Rika looked at the picture to see if it was ruined, and sadly it was…Sakura's picture was all black and burnt. Rika snarled, "It's as though it was some bad omen!" Rika put the picture into her pocket and stood up, looking for the source of the strange wind. Madara was leaning against the door casually, "Rika-hime…what where you looking at?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara placed his hand on Sakura's neck; the beat of her heart was so small it was nearly impossible to feel. Deidara put his face into her neck and started to sob uncontrollably, "We finally get you back, un and then here you go dying on us, un! You can't do this! You can't, un. It's not fair!" Itachi glared at him, "The world isn't **fair** Deidara! You knew ever since you got your damn hands and I've known it ever since I was born into my damn clan so shut up!"

Hidan grumbled and lifted himself up. Hidan walked towards Itachi and punched him in the face. Itachi grunted, but turned his head towards Hidan even after he was hit and growled, "Hidan…If I where you I'd never do that again…**ever**." Blood dripped down Itachi's lip and Hidan snarled, "Well, hell. It's not like I'll ever get the damn chance again anyways!"

It started to rain…

Hidan closed his eyes, "Perfect. Just fucking perfect."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori sat his small doll down and hid it under his bed, "Sorry Sakura-chan." Sasori smiled shyly and began to work on his other puppets, but a sound down the hall made him stop. There was a rumble and Sasori lifted himself up and sat on his bed and waited for the sound to stop at his door…and then, **SLAM! **

Kisame was breathing heavily and looked as white as a ghost. Sasori lifted a red eyebrow, "Oh? What has happened?" Kisame frowned, "Itachi-kun, Deidara-san, Hidan-san, and Sakura-san are in trouble! They are dying! They said you where the only one who could save them! You got to do something, they said something about it being a virus and stuff!" Sasori nodded, "Let's go!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Will Sasori make it in time? Will Hidan and Itachi kill each other? Will Rika find out how to save everyone? Hehe! Find out next time!!!

Clairesa-chan


	57. Chapter 57 Rika's Plan

Chapter 57 Rika's Plan

Itachi and Hidan glared at each other. Deidara didn't even lift his head from where it was and said, "Stop glaring at each other, un. We need to work together or Sakura-chan might die, un." Hidan nodded and then spoke angrily, "Jashin-sama said he would help about a minute ago, but I don't feel the damn effects." Deidara sighed, "Maybe he's keeping Sakura-chan alive for awhile longer, un."

Hidan sighed, "Maybe." Itachi lifted his hand and whispered, "Someone is coming…actually two people are…" Hidan shrugged, "It doesn't fucking matter. If they touch us they'd die anyways." Deidara laughed slightly, "It's Neji-san and Haku-san, un." Itachi spoke calmly, "We need to make sure they don't see us." Hidan mumbled, "Hell, even if they don't see us they can sense us. Neji-san was with the Akatsuki for a long fucking time ya know!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika sighed, "I was just looking at a picture before you showed up." Madara lifted an eyebrow, "What was it a picture of?" Rika bitterly laughed, "It was a picture of me and Sakura when we where kids." Madara frowned, "You shouldn't remind yourself of the past. It will only make you sad. Remember you are starting a new life. Almost like being reborn."

Rika snorted angrily, "Whatever." Madara walked towards her, "I'm serious. This is your new home. You should enjoy the fact that you are not my enemy! Why don't you understand? I saved you from Roka taking you, so you owe me!" Rika glared at him, "Well, Thank-you! Happy now? So let me leave!" Madara shook his head, "No! I don't want a thank-you! Rika-hime!" Rika shouted at him, "If you're not going to let me leave then just go away!"

Madara looked taken aback, "Rika-hime…" Rika screamed, "LEAVE!" Madara fumed, "I'll be back! Just…ARG!" Rika watched as Madara left angrily. Rika sighed; she had found a lock pick. Madara always locked the door when he left and he had even somehow locked the vent…but now that she had this…

Rika pulled over a chair and began to work on the lock…soon a **PING **was heard and Rika cheered…she had unlocked it! Rika lifted herself up and began to crawl in the vents. She had remembered Madara was saying how he had the cure. It was in that medicine room, so that's where she had to go…but then there would be the hard part…how to escape?

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry if this chapter is shorter than my normally short ones…hehe. So…will Rika escape? Will Rika save the Akatsuki or will Madara stand in the way? What's going to happen to Kabuto and Sasuke? Find out in the next few chapters! (Hidan is immortal to stab wounds but not to diseases.)

Clairesa-chan


	58. Chapter 58 Plan in Action

Chapter 58 Plan in Action 

Rika sneezed…she paused. There was no movement…so Rika guessed she was okay. Rika kept crawling and in about two minutes stopped crawling and gasped in horror as a rat looked at her. It had beady red eyes and buckteeth; also it was black. Rika stared at it and it stared back…it was a creepy rat! Rika looked around the vents…it looked like the rat was in her way and there was no other way around it.

Rika whispered harshly, "Go away you gross little vermin!" The rat just seemed to look at her curiously. Rika snarled, "Shoo!" The rat jumped and ran towards her. Rika jumped slightly and the rat bit her. Rika growled and pulled the rat in her hands, "You mother fucking little bitch!" The rat looked at her innocently. Rika smirked at it and began to crush it. It started it cry out in pain. Rika sighed and threw it towards the other side of the vent…unknowingly throwing it into a fan.

The blood flew on Rika's face. Rika's eye narrowed, "Dumb rat!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Neji sighed…why did he have to get the longest mission ever just when Sakura returned? Haku was annoying him with his 'girlish' actions. Haku was kind to the animals and was like a Snow White! Neji narrowed his eyes; he could scene familiar chakra nearby. Neji spoke hastily, "Haku-san, there is…four Akatsuki members down below and two more coming in this direction. Perhaps there was a problem."

Haku nodded towards him, "We should see if they need any help then." Neji shook his head and spoke sarcastically at him, "No, we should just leave and go back to base." Haku frowned, "Neji-san…" Neji spoke with much composer, "Let's go down there…now." Haku and Neji jumped down the branches and landed gracefully near the other Akatsuki members.

Neji's eyes narrowed when he saw them all bloodied and covered in mud. It was still raining and they looked freezing. Neji stared at them before asking, "What happened to you guys?" Itachi was the first to respond; "Sakura-chan is hurt…" Neji interrupted him and ran towards Sakura but Deidara growled and held his hand up, "Let Itachi-san continue, un." Itachi nodded and spoke once again, "If you touch us you will get sick and die. We all have been infected. So stand clear. Sasori-san should be coming here any minute to help us."

Neji and Haku nodded dumbly. Neji then spoke sharply, "They are a quarter mile away."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara was so upset. Rika had just rejected him again. He held his head down shamefully. Perhaps he was wrong, but…he loved her more than anything. He needed her there just to feel…_anything_. Madara would deal with killing Kabuto and Sasuke in a little bit…but first he had to say sorry to Rika. He had flowers in his hands and some chocolate. He knew she would still be mad…but you can't blame a guy for trying can you?

Madara knocked on the door softly and whispered into the door, "Rika-hime…I'm coming in. I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted to…" Madara opened the door and looked around the room…no one was there and the vent was slightly opened…Madara dropped the flowers and chocolate, "Not again!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Tells me what you likes! Sorry for not updating before! I was over my BFF's house! It was fun…we went shopping in Hot Topic!!! Hmmm…that's kinda outta subject…but anyways…I loves you alls! REVIEW!!!! Thank-you!

Clairesa-chan


	59. Chapter 59 Action? The real One

Chapter 59 Action?

Rika wiped the blood off of her face, "Gross…" Rika's eyes narrowed she heard a shrill cry, "RIKA-HIME! RIKA-HIME!" Rika held her breath as she heard more of Madara's cries. Soon his voice grew louder, "**RIKA! RIKA-HIME!**" And then they grew softer and went down the hall. Rika let her breath go. Rika looked down, three times before she jumped out of the vent. 'Medicine' room was close by. Rika ran to it quickly.

Rika smiled and opened the door….

To say it was huge was an understatement…it was just OMFG! Rika's eyes widened, "What am I going to do?!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke growled as he heard Madara's screams. Sasuke opened his door as he saw Madara rush past it. Sasuke snarled, "Madara!" Madara stopped and looked at him…it was evident that Madara was pissed at being interrupted…Sasuke sneered, "What's wrong? Your little pet get away? Can't say I blame her though."

Madara narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Oh, no." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, no? What are you? Some little school girl?" Madara clenched his fists and he growled, "Sasuke-_san_ you are the little school girl running away from Itachi. I mean what kind of ninja is so much of a coward that they can't even take their revenge head on?"

Sasuke fumed, "What did you say **Madara**?" Madara mocked him, "What did you say Madara? I'm pretty such you heard me girly."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Kabuto sighed…he was working again in the 'Medicine' Room. It was very interesting how some of the chemicals would react with each other…just simply amazing like…**PING!** Kabuto's eyes turned into slits. Someone had entered the 'Medicine' room? But why? And who? Kabuto called out, "Who's there? I know you're in here who ever you are."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori had finally reached the other members of the Akatsuki…Sakura was hardly breathing. Hidan glared at him, "Have you heard any god damn news about Rika-chan? Is she still at the fucking base? Is Rika-hime fucking safe?" Sasori stared at him, "Rika-san has been gone as long as you guys have been."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Will Rika fight Kabuto? Is Madara ready to face Sasuke? Will everyone find out Rika is missing? Find out next time!!!

Clairesa-chan


	60. Chapter 60 The Attack

Chapter 60 The Attack 

Kabuto sighed, "Whoever is there, I'm not going to play with you so just show yourself." **SMASH! **Kabuto narrowed his eyes…a glass broke. Kabuto walked towards the broken glass and looked down. Kabuto jumped to the right and took out a kunai. **SLAM! **The ground were he once was black and smoking. Kabuto looked at the cabinet and widened his eyes in surprise, "I'm in a genjutsu!"

Kabuto flew back as a sonic wave came out of no were. Kabuto hit the wall. He snarled, "Coward! Show yourself!" Rika came out of the ground and growled, "You shall pay!" Rika threw sebon needles towards him. Kabuto jumped out of the way and threw a chair towards her. The chair went right through her. Rika smirked, "And I thought you where smart." Kabuto's eyes turned into slits and he growled dangerously, "You will be on the floor before you know it begging for mercy!"

Rika growled back, "I don't beg." Kabuto bit his lip and went out of the genjutsu. Kabuto sneered, "We'll see about that kitten!" Rika laughed, "Kitten?" Kabuto turned flustered, "Well…uh…" Rika punch him in his nose and he fell back. Kabuto stood up cupping his nose while it bled. Kabuto disappeared and reappeared behind Rika and kicked her in the stomach. Rika flew back and hit a computer screen, breaking it from the impact.

Kabuto smirked, "No one can beat me!" Rika picked herself up slowly, "We'll see about that…kitten!" Rika jumped forward and took out her kunai and sliced it at Kabuto. Kabuto fell backwards, and was cut. Kabuto laughed, "It's only a small cut!" Rika smirked, "That's what you think!" Kabuto flinched and fell down in pain, "What?" Rika grinned and said in a sing song voice, "Poison…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura opened her eyes and heard screaming, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Renzo appeared out of thin air. Sakura grinned sheepishly, "What's happening?" Renzo shook his head, "You're dying!" Sakura gasped, "But I feel fine…" Renzo grabbed her hand and placed it on her heart, "Can you feel it Sakura-hime? Your heart is dying. Can you feel the irregular heartbeats?" _

_Sakura cried out loud, "I can!" Renzo looked at her sadly, "I don't know what I can do…" A blinding light was flashed threw Sakura's body. Sakura fell to the floor, "What the…" Renzo gasped, "No! Don't leave us yet! Live Sakura-hime! Live! Don't go to the light!" Sakura breathed in the air heavily, "I…need…your…help…" Renzo screamed, "I can't! The only why is to reached the third stage!! But in your condition it would kill you!" _

_Sakura screamed as the floor opened beneath her and she fell into the darkness…_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara glared at Sasuke and Sasuke glared back. Madara then laughed, "Whatever. You're not worth my time! I've got to find Rika-hime!" Sasuke just looked away, "Hn." Madara slammed Sasuke's door as he left. Madara started running through the base again, "I got to find my love!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura opened her eyes slowly, "Why is it so dark?" There was a deep chuckle; "Sakura-san…I never had the honor in meeting you." Sakura looked around, "Can you turn on the light or something?" The laughing grew, "Haha! No you silly child!" Sakura growled, "I'm not a child! Why am I here? Who are you?" The laughing stopped, "You wouldn't want to see…so I shall not turn on the lights…you are here for a reason…and I am Jashin the God of Death and Battle."_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! What's happening to Sakura? Will Rika beat Kabuto? Will Madara find Rika? What happening to the others? Find out laterz

Clairesa-chan


	61. Chapter 61 Jashinsama

Chapter 61 Jashin-sama 

Hidan looked at Sakura as her body lay lifelessly in Deidara's arms. Hidan narrowed his eyes at Sasori, "Do fucking something! I've got to help Rika-hime and Sakura-chan right now and I don't know fucking how to!!" Itachi spoke with much composer, "Can you help us Sasori-san?" Sasori sighed with irritation and spoke sarcastically, "Since I've heard everything about this disease of coarse I can help you."

Hidan swore, "Fuck you Sasori! Just hurry up and fucking heal us!" Sasori rolled his eyes and bent down to take a better look at Sakura. Deidara held her closer to his chest and hissed, "Check someone else first, un! She's mine!" Sasori growled and pushed Deidara off of Sakura and then placed his hand over Sakura's heart, "Her heart beat is irregular…but hardly. It seems like she's stabilizing."

Sasori closed his eyes and growled, "There is a strange chakra inside her body." Hidan's eyes widened, "Fuck! Really?" Sasori sneered, "No…I was just joking…OF COARSE IT'S REALLY HAPPENING!" Hidan looked taken aback, "Well fuck you again!" Sasori ignored him and then sighed, "Itachi-san come here." Itachi complied. Sasori put his hand on Itachi's forehead. Sasori grumbled, "Well, I think I have something that will help you guys for a while, but nothing for Sakura-chan…yet."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura growled, "How the hell do I get out of here?" Jashin sighed, "Hidan had asked me to save you from death…for a little while…so be grateful child!" Sakura sighed, "Well…can I see what you look like?" There was an awkward silence and then a deep laugh, "No you can't child." Sakura was about to say something but 'Inner Sakura' grumbled, "__**What the FUCK is this place? I was with Deidara and Itachi…the cuties and then here I am in this god forsaken place with a stuck up God-bitch-man talking to me saying I can't see what he looks like!**__" Sakura jumped up surprised, "Did I say that?" _

_Jashin stared at her, "Yes. Yes you did." _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika did a back flip and landed right near some broken glass shards from the computer screen. (If anyone was wondering, 'Where the hell did Rika get sebon needles and kunai?' Well, Madara never took off her bra and a bra is a good place for hiding crap…I should know…I'm a girl.) Rika picked out a shard and threw it at Kabuto. Kabuto still on the ground hardly dodged it, "Rika-hime…before this is over…I promise I will have you on your knees!"

Rika laughed, "Stop telling yourself lies Kabuto!" Kabuto narrowed his eyes and placed a green chakra enhanced hand over his wound and the poison along with some blood spilled out of his arm.

Rika narrowed her eyes angrily, "That was one of my lighter poisons! We'll see how much of the big stuff ya can handle!" Kabuto retorted, "If you can land a blow on me that is!" Kabuto disappeared and reappeared behind Rika and tried to kick her stomach, but Rika was ready for the hit and grabbed his leg. Rika twisted his leg till it made a sickening **SNAP!**

Kabuto was then pushed into a glass beaker. Kabuto howled in pain as the beaker broke…making liquid fall on him. Rika stepped back in surprise as Kabuto then attacked her faster than before, "How?" Kabuto smirked, "That liquid, it was the…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I skipped Track today…I'm so proud of myself! Hehe…I knows, I knows, bad Clairesa-chan. But I couldn't help it! Anyways I would like to make a call out to my friends' stories…(Who I know in person)

Forever Loving by gaarapunkgirl

And

Let the rain fall An Itachi story by Daydreamer112

Please R&R their stories too…

Clairesa-chan….THANKZ!


	62. Chapter 62 Konoha

Chapter 62 Konoha 

Naruto smirked as he dispelled the genjutsu, "Kakashi-sensei we are almost there!" Naomi smiled at Naruto, "Sasuke-kun will finely be brought back!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Ehehe…sure whatever." But the truth was that Naruto didn't really care if Sasuke came back, he was just hoping that they could stop the sound village from attacking his precious village. Kakashi sighed, "Well, Sasuke is in that building over there. Better watch out for the sound nin."

Naruto grumbled, "Sasuke-teme won't kill us."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura laughed sheepishly, "Uh…so…" Jashin grumbled, "I guess you have a split personality." 'Inner Sakura' roared, "__**You guess? Turn on the damn lights or something! I don't care what I see boy!**__" Jashin growled, "Don't call me boy, child!" 'Inner Sakura' sighed, "__**Well, then don't call me child…boy.**__" Jashin huffed in annoyance, "Hidan asked me to keep a little brat alive…I can't believe it. I thought he would have killed you by now." _

_There was a flicker and then the room was filed with light. Sakura glanced over and saw Jashin…he had white hair and had a tattoo on his chest. The tattoo was a circle with an upside down triangle in it. He was muscular (And of coarse not wearing a shirt.) and he had an elegant face with high cheekbones, but he had a strong jaw. In a weird kind of way he was cute…but if you looked into his eyes you could tell he was angry. Jashin had purple eyes and a scythe near his side. Sakura took this chance to look around the room too, and it was disgusting. _

_There where ritual markings in blood everywhere and dead bodies littered the floor. It was a good thing she didn't move around much, or she would of hit one of the dead bodies of a child. Sakura also noticed that the room was made of gray rock and had a certain feeling of dread that surrounded it. With the lights off, there was no feeling of dread…or perhaps it was because she didn't know what the room looked like. Jashin grumbled, "Child, now the lights are turned on. Have some respect and be quite." _

'_Inner Sakura' laughed, "__**I don't know if you could tell, but I have no respect.**__" _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Kabuto laughed, "That liquid was an experimental potion. It was never used before, it was supposed to give you chakra…an enormous amount and keep it going…FOREVER! Kabuto jumped towards Rika with insane speed, Rika jumped it the side and fell to the floor. Rika laid face first on the ground. It was like she stopped moving. Kabuto growled and began to walk around her like a lion would its prey. Kabuto's skin had turned black and he had sharp teeth like a vampire. His glasses had also fallen off and his hair was now black with red highlights.

Kabuto walked over to Rika and picked her up. Kabuto began to walk slowly out of the room when, **BAM! **Kabuto was knocked backwards with a blow from Rika. Kabuto rubbed his face and could feel blood running down it. Rika had jumped out of his arms and was running deeper in the room. (it's a big room) Kabuto howled, "We'll see who will win this game of Hide and Seek Rika-hime!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hehe…yes, I'm a bad bad person…but skipping track was way to fun! I loves you alls!!!!!!!!!!!!! So reviews!!!

Clairesa-chan


	63. Chapter 63 Hide and Seek

Chapter 63 Hide and Seek 

Rika gulped in some air and sighed…she would of used Kitzumo right now, but Roka was dead as far as she was concern. Rika thought of a minute…she could use the second stage, but it would take too long to do her summoning jutsu. Also Rika was nervous because it seemed like Kabuto wanted to rap her. Rika hid under a desk. Kabuto called out, "Rika-hime, where are you?"

Kabuto jumped from desk to desk with ease and then there was a loud, **CRASH! **Rika sighed in relief when she heard Madara's voice…it was easier to tick him, "Kabuto-san have you found Rika-hime?" Kabuto growled, "Oh, no…I haven't." Rika screamed, "Madara help me!" Kabuto jumped on Rika when she stood up to scream and he pinned her arms down. Madara ran inside the room and punched Kabuto, making him fall back, "Rika-hime! Run!"

Rika nodded and started to run out, but while she was running out she found the cure to the virus. Rika stopped running and started to put some vials of the cure in her bra. Kabuto was thrown across the room and crashed into some cabinets. Kabuto howled, "RIKA-HIME IS MINE!" Madara growled, "No! She's mine!" Rika stared at both of them before running out of the room and then **BAM!**

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori glared at Hidan who started at yell at him, "FUCK! Sasori hurry fucking up! What are you some damn slow poke? Come fucking on. I got to save my woman!" Sasori hit Hidan over the head angrily, "Shut up!" Hidan snarled, "What the fuck was that for?" Sasori sighed, "Seriously…shut up." Neji spoke quietly, "Sakura-chan's chakra is increasing at an incredibly high speed." Haku frowned. Itachi looked at Hidan, "What is this?"

Hidan glared at Itachi, "Like the fuck I should know!" Sasori spoke with venom, "Well, you should know because of the tattoo growing on her arm!" Hidan glanced at her arm…Sasori was right. Sakura's arm now had a circle with an upside down cross on it. Hidan puffed out his chest proudly, "Don't fucking worry! Jashin-sama is helping her!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura growled, "What did you do?" Jashin sighed, "I'm making sure you don't die pinky." 'Inner Sakura' snarled, "__**Pinky? What the hell old man?**__" Jashin shook his head, "Hidan should have killed you." Sakura shrugged, "Right. So anyways, you do you look so much like Hidan in the first place?" _

_Jashin smiled, "Well, I am his father."_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika fell into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke glared at her, "Who are you woman?" Rika snarled, "I'm Rika! Who are you man?" Sasuke sneered, "Uchiha Sasuke. I recommend that you watch where you're going next time." Rika rolled her eyes, "And I recommend the same for you."

**BOOM!**

**CRASH! **

**BAM!**

Rika cringed when the sounds erupted from the other room. Sasuke glared at her, "What's happening?" Rika faked a scared voice, "Kabuto-san has gotten some liquid on him and now he's going on a killing rampage! Poor Madara-san is in there! You've got to help him!" Sasuke nodded and ran inside the room. Rika sighed in relief and ran to an open window. She jumped out and started running towards Akatsuki's base…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Rika is not weak. She is stronger than Sakura…it's just that she had chakra restraints on before and Kabuto had the weird potion. Sakura killed Orochimaru so easily because Orochimaru was…well…right now he is weaker than Kabuto is. Hehe. Anyways…I loves you alls and remember to review.

Clairesa-chan


	64. Chapter 64 Father

Chapter 64 Father

Sakura opened her eyes and screeched out loud, clawing at whatever was close to her. Sasori pulled back and fell down a few feet away from her. Sakura stood up and screamed, "What? What's happening to me? Why can't I see?" Itachi spoke in a hushed whisper, "Calm down Sakura-chan." Sakura started to cry, "Itachi-kun? Itachi-kun, why can't I see?" Everyone looked at her eyes, they where purple and blue with a mix of green. 

Hidan put on hand a Sakura's shoulder, "Sakura-san, close your damn eyes!" Sakura closed her eyes and than fell to the floor unconscious. Sasori snarled, "What did you tell her that for? She was awake! I could have helped her!" Hidan laughed, "Let my damn father take care of her!" Haku spoke quietly, "Who is your father?" Hidan smirked, "Jashin is my father dumbass!" Haku glared at Hidan. Neji looked down, "So only he can help her?" 

Hidan frowned, "Hell no! Jashin-sama is not responsible for her survival! He can only fucking keep her alive for a few damn hours!" Deidara wailed, "So she might not live? Sakura-chan was my first real friend, un!" Hidan shrugged, "Fuck that! My love is fucking out there!" Deidara cried, "Sakura-chan is my love, un!" Hidan stared at him, "Well then that's god damn to bad." 

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara had finally killed Kabuto. His body had mutated again…instead of black and red hair it had turned black, white, red, and yellow. Kabuto's nails had turned into claws and his teeth had grown five inches. Madara had a gash in his arm and a small cut on his cheek. Sasuke wasn't hurt at all. Kabuto didn't hurt Sasuke at all…Madara narrowed his eyes, 'Why did he want Rika-hime?' **I don't know, but speaking of which…where is she? **Madara stood up quickly. 

Madara ran out the door leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke grunted, "Damn." Madara paid him no heed, and started his search for Rika once again…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika was running as fast as she could, with the speed she was at it would take five hours to reach the base. Rika smiled thinking of Hidan's voice again. Rika felt a hand grab her ankles. She fell to the ground and looked in horror at what she saw…

Rika glared at him. He grinned sheepishly, "I'm s-sorry my l-love." Rika kicked her feet and hit his head. He groaned in pain, "Rika-hime! I…I can explain!" He coughed up some blood. Rika growled, "There is nothing to explain!" He cried, "Rika-hime…oh how I missed your voice…it is so sweet!" Rika snarled, "Let go!" He begged, "Please…please just l-listen to m-me!" 

Rika glared, "Why would I listen to a traitor?" He smiled half heartily, "Because m-my l-love…my sweet…my m-mate…my l-life…my everything…I can explain!" Rika sneered, "And what might you explain?" He bit his lip guiltily, "Rika-hime…I can e-explain why I betrayed y-you!" Rika rolled her eyes, "Let go Roka!" 

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura gasped as she heard the voices of her friends disappear, "What was that?" Jashin sighed, "I can't keep you here much longer. You're dieing to quickly. Even though I give my chakra to you, you are letting go…" 'Inner Sakura' snarled, "__**What the fuck? The all-great mighty god Jashin can even prevent the death of some little girl! How sad…it seems as though you're not really a god!**__" Jashin laughed at her, "My, my. Little girl…do you not see the trouble you are causing me? I have to watch your little soul so it doesn't run off…when I could be doing work! But no! Hidan has asked me to protect you till they get the cure…"_

_Sakura smiled, "Hidan did this?" Jashin sighed, "Yes. He is in love with your sister, Rika. He made a promise to make sure you don't die from Rika. I guess he loves you like a sister…an annoying little bratty sister…"_

_Sakura glared at him, "Hey!" 'Inner Sakura' grumbled, "__**Ass.**__"_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I went over to my BFF's house again! It was fun! Hehe…and uh…I quit track. I hates it too much. But I loves you alls! So…please review! 

Clairesa-chan 


	65. Chapter 65 I'm Sorry

Chapter 65 I'm Sorry

Rika glared at Roka, waiting for him to talk. Roka gave a soft sigh, "Madara had told me he would help me catch you. I trusted him…but you trust me, I'm sorry. I know I-I don't deserve your trust. But I ask you to take me back in as your servant and your friend. I know it's a lot to ask…" Rika snorted, "Duh! But that doesn't explain why you betrayed me!"

Roka flinched, "I know…" Rika sneered, "How can you ask so much of me? My friends are dying because of you and you just want to be buddies again? Well, hell no!" Roka wailed, "I'm sorry! I'm r-really sorry! I…I…" Rika interrupted him, "Save it." Roka had tears in his eyes…not something common for a demon, "B-but! Rika-hime! I beg of you!" 

Rika gave him a disgusted glare, "I don't like beggars." Roka looked taken aback as if slapped, "Rika-chan…" Rika's glare hardened, "You will not address me as chan!" Roka cried in pain, "Rika-hime! I'm so sorry! E-every time I think about y-you my heart b-breaks in two! I can't get your face out of my mind! P-please don't do this to me! I love you more than the moon and the earth combined! I just at least…want y-your friendship! Without it I'm sure I would wither away!"

Rika spoke sharply, "Perhaps that would be best." Roka cried again, "No! R-rika-hime you are more to me than anything in the world I know what I did was selfish! But I just wanted you! W-why can't I make you understand how much I love you?" Rika sighed angrily, "You could of done something else instead of killing everyone I know!" Roka gulped in a breath of air regretfully, "Like I s-said…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." 

Rika snapped, "Sorry can't save their lives! You sound just like Madara!" Roka winced, "I…" Rika said mockingly, "As I said before…save it." Roka looked down and then shot his head up, "But they are not dead! None of them!" Rika narrowed her eyes, "And how would you know this?" Roka grinned proudly, "Rika-hime…the spirits tell me." Roka rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure." 

Roka frowned and spoke quietly, "Your sister is dying. I can help you travel there faster. I can help fix what I did wrong. Please…just say you forgive me…" Rika narrowed her eyes, "I will only forgive you if none of them die. Now let's go!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara looked around him and could only see black dots…they started to cloud his vision…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura glared at Jashin, "How long am I going to be here? Is this all you do? Why is it so boring here? Do you have any food here? What's your favorite animal? What color do you like? Am I annoying you?" Jashin stared at her, "Yes…yes you are annoying me." _

_Sakura smirked, "That's my goal you know!" Jashin tilted his head, "Yes…I know that too." Sakura grinned proudly, "You must be glad to have me as a daughter!" Jashin raised a white eyebrow, "Daughter?" Sakura smiled, "Well, yes…I mean after Hidan marries Rika…" Jashin whimpered, "Damn."_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! You know it kills me to update nearly every day…but I guess I must! I will be strong! LOL…or at least I'll try. I loves you alls! And Rika-chan I might never end this…there will always be something to write about right?

Clairesa-chan 


	66. Chapter 66 Friends

Chapter 66 Friends

Deidara coughed up a thick layer of crimson blood. The others were bickering and they didn't seem to notice his sudden strike of illness. Deidara stared at his blood on the ground before he fainted…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Jashin sighed, "You are annoying me…you did your job. Now stop." 'Inner Sakura' chuckled darkly, "__**Now, why in the world would I do that?**__" Jashin was about to retort, but a light filled the room…__**THUD!**_

_Sakura gasped, "Deidara-kun?" Deidara looked around, "This place is gross, un." Jashin glared at him, "Shut it girly-man." Deidara frowned, "Why does everyone call me girly-man?" Sakura hugged Deidara, "Deidara-kun! I've missed you so much!" 'Inner Sakura' smirked, "__**Yeah, I missed your sexiness.**__" Deidara blushed, "Sakura-chan…" _

_Sakura put a hand over her mouth and giggled, "That was Inner Sakura…" Jashin interrupted her, "Yeah and Inner won't shut the FUCK up." _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi heard a light thump on the ground and looked over to where the sound came from…Deidara had his face in his blood and had practically stopped breathing. Itachi pulled Deidara over to him and put his face towards the sky, "Hidan! Neji! Sasori! Deidara has fainted!" 

Sasori and Hidan went to his side. Hidan cried, "My fucking best friend!" Sasori growled, "He's the same as Sakura." Hidan gave a sad smile, "Jashin-sama better take good fucking care of those guys." 

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika was on Roka's back. He was giving her a piggyback ride. They where traveling quickly…Rika smirked, 'One more hour and we'll be there. They better hold on!' 

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Naruto snarled, "We where best friends Sasuke!" Sasuke laughed, "Yeah…" Naruto frowned, "Why are you doing this to us? Why did you hurt Naomi? She had nothing to do with this!" Sasuke chuckled, "She got in the way…" Naruto sneered, "That doesn't give you a reason to hurt her!" Not to far away from them laid Naomi on the ground. She had a deep gash in her side and seven broken fingers. 

Plus Naomi had a broken wrist and a bloody nose. Naomi coughed slightly, "I-it's okay…I f-forgive you S-Sasuke-kun." Sasuke rolled his careless eyes, "Whatever." Naruto shouted, "Doesn't being my friend mean anything to you?" Sasuke smirked evilly, "You being my friend means everything…you being my best friend…you will give me something Naruto. And do you know that is?" 

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What is it?" Sasuke smirked, "Power!" Naruto growled, "Is that the only thing you think of?" Sasuke laughed half heartily, "Naruto…I have thought of many things…" Naruto interrupted him, "Like killing your mother?" Sasuke lowered his voice dangerously, "No, I have thought of killing Itachi…this was all his fault…he stole most of my family away and he even stole Sakura away from me…" Naruto snarled, "She isn't yours!" 

Sasuke snickered, "Your right…she's Itachi's. So she must pay…with her life."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara could feel Roka and Rika's chakra signatures not to far away. Madara bit his lip…what should he do?

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! During Wednesday-Sunday of the week coming up, I will be on vacation…so I can't update…but its not a fun 'vacation'…I mean who would think it is fun to be called a thief by your own grandmother? She's crazy, I don't steal stuff from her or hide her purse under her bed…(She does that and blames it on us.) (Whimpers) I loves you alls! Save ME!

Clairesa-chan 


	67. Chapter 67 Zetsu

Chapter 67 Zetsu Chapter 67 Zetsu Madara narrowed his eyes as a huge green plant attacked him. He dodged it easily and jumped up on a branch of a tree, "What are you?" The 'plant' grumbled, "I'm human." Madara widened his eyes in surprise, "Zetsu-sensei!" Zetsu growled darkly, "**Who are you?** It can't be…" Madara frowned as Zetsu gasped, "Tobi…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika grinned as she saw a group of people wearing Akatsuki cloaks not to far away, "Thank-you Roka." Roka grinned, "Anything for you my love." Rika rolled her eyes as he set her down. Rika raised an eyebrow, "You leaving?" Roka laughed, "Not really. I just don't feel like taking to Hidan that's all."

Rika nodded in understanding. Roka disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rika smiled sadly and ran to the group of Akatsuki.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Naruto glared at Sasuke as Sasuke's eyes turned crimson and started to spin madly. Sasuke growled, "This will be the last breath you'll ever make!" Naruto widened his eyes and then snarled angrily, "Sasuke we were best friends! How could you do this to me? To Kakashi-sensei! To Naomi! We are your team!"

Sasuke laughed coldly, "You were my team long ago…but I've told you already. I need power to kill Sakura and Itachi! I have to kill you in order…" Naruto interrupted him, "In order to get power?! I know! But…didn't you say you never wanted to be like your brother?"

Sasuke sneered, "What are you saying?" Naruto gulped. Sasuke sighed irritably, "I haven't got all day!" Naruto cried, "Your going to kill your best friend just for power…you're doing just what Itachi did!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say…no matter if I become Itachi…I will kill him…and his precious Sakura."

Naruto wailed, "Sasuke you teme! Please don't do this!" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the stomach…Naruto coughed up blood and flew back, "Sasuke…if you're going to kill me…then please just don't kill Naomi or Kakashi-sensei…they don't deserve to die by your hands…" Sasuke grinned evilly, "I can't make promises that I can't keep…"

Naruto's piercing scream filled the air…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura laughed as Jashin glared at Deidara. Deidara laughed nervously, "I didn't know I had an inner, un." 'Inner Deidara' growled, "__**Yeah, well I didn't know I had an outer, un.**__" Deidara pouted cutely and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled and patted his head, "Don't worry Jashin won't hurt you Deidara-kun." _

_Jashin turned his glare towards Sakura, "Who said I wouldn't?" Sakura smirked, "Me."_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry for not updating in forever…I hated going over my grandma's….and yeah grandmas are _supposed _to be nice. But mines a rotten asswipe. Hehe…I loves you alls hope you had more fun than I did!

Clairesa-chan


	68. Chapter 68 Needles

Chapter 68 Needles

Rika smiled as Hidan cried, "I love you Rika-hime! I had thought the worst had fucking happened to you!" Rika pulled out the cure and put the needle in his vain. Hidan flinched, but hugged her shortly after whispering in her ear, "I'm never going to let you fucking go." Rika grinned and whispered back, "Same here."

Hidan kissed her lightly on her lips. They where about to start making out, but Itachi's angry voice boomed in the air, "Rika-chan, I don't know how much time Deidara-san or Sakura-chan have left. You should give them the cure now too." Rika blushed in embarrassment. Hidan shrugged.

Rika put the needles in their arms and then put one in Itachi's. Deidara was the first to wake and he was giddy. Deidara had a light pink blush across his face, "I saw Sakura-chan…" Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Hn." Sakura began to tremble, for it appeared that she was having a nightmare. Neji kneeled besides Sakura and shook her lightly, "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

_Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. It was peaceful…she was in a forest and there was red, orange, green, and yellow leaves falling all around her. She closed her eyes painfully as a blinding light filled her vision, "What?" She whispered as a fox appeared in front of her. Sakura watched it and it watched her back…it tilted its head._

_It seemed like it was asking her to follow it. She complied and followed the little orange fox. It lead her to a waterfall, she gasped…long before…in the original timeline this was the valley where Naruto and Sasuke fought. Sakura wiped away a tear from her eye. She saw Naruto's form standing on the water. _

_Sakura walked over to it carefully. "Naruto." She called out softly. His back was facing her. Sakura called out his name again, "Naruto?" Naruto didn't saw anything but he turned his body around…it was full of blood and there was a hole threw his chest where his heart should have been. Sakura screamed in pure horror, "Naruto!" She placed her hands over her mouth and began to cry softly._

_Then she heard Kakashi's voice whisper to her quietly, "Sakura…Naruto and I are dead. You need to help us…we need your help in order to rest in peace…" Sakura let a sorrowful sob, "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei…" Kakashi clicked his tongue and said irritably, "Sakura, now is not the time for crying. You're in the Akatsuki now. You knew that we where bond to die somehow also."_

_Sakura sniffled, "I'm s-so s-sorry!" Kakashi stared at her, "I don't know if I can accept…let alone Naruto." Naruto upon hearing his name at last spoke dolefully, "Sakura-chan…is that you?" Sakura wailed, "Y-yes it is." Naruto stiffened and then he spoke angrily, "Sasuke-teme said you went to the Akatsuki on your own free will and that you where Itachi's woman." Sakura laughed bitterly, "I'm no man's woman." Naruto frowned, "But you joined Akatsuki…" Sakura cried, "Because I thought that I could save you."_

_Naruto gave her a childish grin, "I forgive you Sakura-chan…" Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Than I do too." Sakura hugged them tightly in her arms. Naruto spoke swiftly, "You are going to wake up soon…but you need to know that Sasuke is coming after you and Itachi and he wants blood." Sakura frowned, "Why? I never did anything to him."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to speak again, but all of her senses turned off and she started to fall into complete darkness…_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura awoke to have Neji besides her, "Neji-kun." Neji smiled at her and hugged her gently, "Sakura-chan I was so worried." Sakura cried, "I s-saw Naruto and K-kakshi-sensei…Sasuke killed them…" Itachi frowned, "And now he's coming after us right?" Sakura nodded, "You and me Itachi-kun."

Unknown to Sakura four bodies stiffened to the words, "_You and me Itachi-kun._"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara and faded into the air as Zetsu tried to land a punch on him, "**Madara…why?" **Madara laughed, "Why what Zetsu?" Zetsu growled, "Why did you act like Tobi…an idiot and then join the Akatsuki. I know you created it…but why?" Madara smirked, "To gain power…to steal everyone's power in the Akatsuki."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

A hooded figure ran threw the forest with great speed…the figure only had one thought in his mind, 'Revenge.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry I haven't been updating but I have been getting lots of homework and my friend came over to my house so yeahs. I really am sorry…I feel kinda guilty. Ehehe…I loves you all!!

Clairesa-chan


	69. Chapter 69 Mangekyou

Chapter 69 Mangekyou

Sakura held in an unsteady breath, "I…It's…its all my fault!" Sakura wailed sadly, "IF I didn't agree…" Itachi put his hand on her shoulder and spoke kindly, "If you didn't agree we would of never met…and we would of never laughed together and you wouldn't of learned Kitzumo." Sakura hung her head lowly, "But would of it been better?" Neji sighed, "It was fate that we where brought together like this. No matter if our goals have been different. No one would have guessed Sasuke would of actually killed Naruto anyways."

Sakura cried, "But I should have guessed! I should have known!" Deidara spoke this time, "No, un. You know what Sakura-chan? You won't know everything, un. It's just the way life is, un. And no matter what happens I'll always be by your side…even if it kills me, un." Sakura looked up at Deidara with innocence, "Thank-you Deidara-kun."

Sasori sighed, "Enough. Where is Zetsu? He as at the base when I left." Kisame tilted his head in confusion, "I didn't see him." Sasori grumbled, "That's because he didn't want you to see him." Kisame sighed and looked at Itachi…Itachi's eyes where fixed on Sakura. Kisame boiled with rage…Itachi didn't even acknowledge that he had brought Sasori to save their Asses. Kisame shifted uneasily, 'Stupid Sakura…stealing all of Itachi's attention away from me…even when she was gone for seven-eight years…he still pays more attention to her.'

Haku who was silent the whole time bent besides Sakura and gave her a hug, "I'm glad you are awake Sakura-hime." Sakura turned red and struggled out of his grasps. Neji frowned, "Should we go to the base? Perhaps we should look for Zetsu." Sasori glared at Haku before speaking, "Yeah."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara disappeared from the battle easily. He sent a shadow clone in his place, 'So foolish.' Madara jumped from tree branch to tree branch…before long he saw the group of Akatsuki… 'Rika-hime.' He thought angrily, 'Never again shall you escape my clenches.' Madara watched them as they moved towards the place where he once was fighting Zetsu. It wasn't long before Zetsu came out of the trees with a gash on his arm.

Madara smirked as the blood dripped from Zetsu's arm. Zetsu flinched when Sakura put her hand on his skin…before long the skin looked brand new. Madara raised an eyebrow, 'So this is Rika's sister…hmmm…stealing their power for my own use shall prove useful.' Madara glanced at Rika and noticed that she and Hidan held each other in a tight embrace. Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously and began to spin into Mangekyou Sharingan. Madara shook his head, 'Wait…just a little longer…I'll need a distraction…'

Little did he know a distraction was on its way…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke grinned as he could feel the power racing through his veins. He never felt so…alive. The feeling was so surreal…he couldn't get enough of it, 'And now I've got the Mangekyou Sharingan…' Sasuke grinned…after all Kakashi and Naruto put up a good fight, but Naomi…well she wasn't even worth killing. He left her dying with her lying in a puddle of her own crimson blood.

Sasuke looked at his hands…they where stained red…it was a beautiful red…like a rose red, but it wasn't that beautiful because it dried up…Sasuke frowned. He liked the feeling of wet sticky blood on his hands…because those too made him feel alive. He laughed bitterly, "I don't care if I become my brother…I will kill anything or anyone who gets in my way from now on out."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Tell me what you think! Sorry I didn't update yesterday…went over my friends house and got the shit scared out of me…we almost got jumped…if that lady wasn't there…anyways I hope you like. I love you alls!

Clairesa-chan


	70. Chapter 70 Revenge

Chapter 70 Revenge

Naomi clenched her stomach as blood poured out of it. Naomi screamed, "I know I wasn't supposed to be here! I've known it all along!" Naomi cried painfully in and began throwing up. She stared at her vomit…which happened to be red. She cried out again, "I don't wanna die…" The insides of her stomach began moving painfully and her insides churned.

"Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!" Naomi fell to the floor as her stomach burst open. "And they thought that they would gotten ride of me so easily…" Naomi's eyes filled with tears as she spoke her last word, "Dad."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara grinned as most of the Akatsuki left. Only Hidan, Itachi, Rika, and Sakura where left. The others had missions to do with a worried leader using the rings to send signals. Madara watched as an insane Sasuke crept along the trees. Madara narrowed is eyes…something was not going to go with his plans…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke saw the two most hated items in his life. They stood there…like they _wanted_ him to kill them. Sasuke smirked…he glanced down at his hands once again reminding himself of the pain and suffering he was going to cause once he killed those monsters…yes, to him Sakura and Itachi where animals…creatures. They should of treated and killed painfully.

Sasuke grinned to himself, 'I know how to make Sakura suffer.' Sasuke's eyes drifted to the woman standing next to the guy with white hair, 'I'll start with her sister.' He unclenched his long sword…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Kisame was in his own room once again. He looked at his clock, '6:13p.m.' Kisame sighed; he remembered when his mom talked to him…in a rare occasion…

Flashback…

_His mom, Mythri stood there with a scowl upon her lovely face, "Kisame! Get down here!" Kisame ran up to his mother as fast as his little legs would carry him, "Yes mother?" Mythri had a disgusted look on her face now, "Ack. Ugly little creature…your father was a handsome man. Pfft. And look what he gave me after he left…a little shit." _

_Kisame looked at the floor, "I'm sorry mommy. I don't want to be a monster…" Mythri snorted, "Its not like god gave you a fucking choice." Kisame felt tears in his eyes…but he refused to let his mother see him in such a weakened state._

_Mythri looked around her angry face landing upon a clock, "It's 6:13." Kisame flinched as his mother slapped him, "Do you know what that means Kisame?!" Kisame bit his lip, "No." Mythri smirked making her beautiful face turn ugly and sour, "It's the time you where born. So I'm going to make you cry. Make you bleed just so you know what I felt when I say your ugly little face when you where born!" Kisame shakily asked, "Why?"_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara widened his eyes in disbelief, "No…RIKA-HIME!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru smirked…that little girl thought he was her dad…even though he was…she was nothing more than an experiment and meant nothing other than keeping him alive. He smirked, "Fools."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hehe…a little insight into Kisame's past. I like acting out Kisame a lot cause he's fun to write…even a little sad. Hmm…sorry about not updating, but the story is coming to an end…about 10 more of my lovely short chapters…lol. I loves you alls….

Clairesa-chan

P.S. Chapters are so hard to make cause its like, 'You're almost done…'


	71. Chapter 71 Heart Wound

Chapter 71Heart Wound Chapter

Blood dripped down the man's handsome face. With elegance he had stopped the blow sent straight for his 'beloved.' He smiled at her letting innocence cover his face. "Madara…" Rika spoke remorsefully. Madara swung his hand backwards landing a hit on Sasuke's confused face. Hidan widened his eyes in surprise as Madara staggered back. There was a sword directly in his heart.

Rika gasped pulling her hands up to her face, "Why?" Madara grinned, "I…people do things for the ones they love the most. Even though the loved ones might not agree…" Rika pulled Hidan close to her and hugged him. Madara had an evident look of hurt on his face as he looked away dolefully. Madara narrowed his eyes and looked at his wound. One move of the sword and he would die.

Madara coughed up some of his blood. He couldn't deny this feeling now…fear. Madara begged Rika sorrowfully, "Please…at least hug me with your own free will one time…" Rika bit her lip, "Why should I?" Madara laughed bitterly…which made him cough up more crimson blood, "Because I'm…a-afraid." Rika cried and hugged Madara, "Thank-you for saving me you bastard."

Madara smiled and closed his eyes…

Hidan frowned and spoke to Rika carefully, "He passed away." Rika nodded, "He saved me. I know that you would of too, if you would have seen it." Hidan nodded. Itachi growled as Sasuke smirked, "What a weak fool he was. You and your pathetic lives shall perish!" With that said Sasuke charged at Sakura with lightening covering his arm…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Orochimaru grinned arrogantly, "You have no idea how easily I snuck in the base…"

**BANG! **

The door slammed open. Pein stood there with his eyes narrowed dangerously, "How are you still alive?" Orochimaru turned around and cracked his neck making Pein look upon him with disgust, "You see there are great things about having experiments and kids…" Pein snorted, "So you're telling me you made your own child give life back to you?" Orochimaru smirked, "Yes…would you like to know how?"

Pein frowned, "Not really." Orochimaru laughed, "I'll tell you anyways. You see Naomi was just a pawn. Her mother was really beautiful…" Pein interrupted him harshly, "I'm not interested in your disturbing love life." Orochimaru shrugged, "But it's brilliant. You can give birth to yourself…it's like an investment!" Orochimaru laughed evilly and continued as Pein glared at him, "Have a child of your own and then add the right potions and then you have created another body! But it takes awhile to…hmm…grow? Yes, grow."

Pein snarled, "I don't like what you are saying. It's disgusting." Orochimaru licked his lips, "Maybe to you, but to me…its survival." Orochimaru then plunged at Pein. Pein dodged the attack with one swift movement.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Konan smiled at her 'boys'. Deidara and Sasori were fighting while Haku and Neji were having a glaring contest. Kakuzu was talking to Zetsu while stitching his arm and Kisame was giving her puppy eyes. Konan laughed, "What is it Kisame?" Kisame smiled half heartily; "Itachi-san won't even talk to me now that Sakura is here."

Konan rubbed Kisame's head affectionately, "That's because Itachi likes Sakura-chan." Kisame frowned, "But _I'm_ his partner!" Konan shook her head, "But _she's_ his love." Kisame pouted. Konan frowned, "This is really out of character for you…" Kisame sat down grumpily, "That's because I considered Itachi my first friend."

Konan smiled sympathetically when she heard a banging sound. Konan patted his head, "I'll be right back."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Flames are welcome as long as you don't put down the plot! (Laughs Crazily.) Anyways I've been a lazy ass. I knows…

Clairesa-chan

P.S. I loves you!! (alls)


	72. Chapter 72 Raven

Chapter 72 Raven

Itachi snarled and grabbed Sasuke's arm to prevent the attack meant for Sakura. Itachi twisted his brother's arm till a sickening crack was heard. Sasuke screamed in pain, "Itachi! I will show you what revenge is all about!" Itachi smirked as Sasuke glared at him with pure hate, "Foolish little brother, you can't defeat me."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Rika, Hidan, and Sakura stared as the fight began to unfold. Hidan looked at Rika, he could tell she was tired from running from Madara. He gave a short glance towards Madara's fallen body. Madara looked like he was finally at peace. Hidan grabbed Rika and carried her bridal style; "We need to get you to some damn safety."

Rika was about to retort, but Hidan kissed her on the lips softly. Rika grinned then frowned, "What about Sakura-chan?" Hidan looked towards Sakura who was shaking in anger, "We have to leave her and let her chose her own fucking choices."

Rika nodded. Hidan began to run towards the base with the girl of his dreams in his arms…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Pein kicked Orochimaru in the stomach. Orochimaru only laughed, "You haven't improved much have you?" Pein narrowed his eyes. Orochimaru giggled, "You silly man…NO ONE can defeat me!"

**BANG!**

Pein widened his eyes in surprise as Orochimaru fell face first to the floor. Pein looked up to see Konan standing there with a cooking book in her hands, "Did I interrupt something?" Pein smirked and hugged Konan tightly, "Thanks." Konan blushed, "N-no problem."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi and Sasuke where locked in battle. Sakura held her head as memories came flashing through her eyes…

Flashback…

_Sakura was sitting alone as a kid around seven spotted her…she herself was only five. "Hey pinky." Sakura looked up, the kid had purple hair and silver eyes. "W-what do y-you w-want?" She asked nervously. The kid laughed, "Names Silver." Sakura smiled weakly, "Are you going to be my friend?" Silver laughed, "No! I came here to make fun of you! You're nothing but a freak! Why would I want to be your friend? Haha. All those other kids where right. You DO have a big forehead." _

_Sakura cried softly, "It's not like a chose this." Silver smashed his hand into her face. "AH!" Sakura screamed as she flew back, "Why?" She cried out. Silver smirked, "You're so weak. Don't become a ninja. You're nothing but a big disgrace." _

"_Leave her alone." A voice boomed. _

_Silver took his eyes off of her whimpering form, "Who are you?" "I'm Sasuke Uchiha! Now leave that woman alone!" Silver grumbled, "And why should I?" Sasuke smirked, "Because My parents are police. And if you don't you're going to go to jail!" Silver frowned and walked away, but not before snarling, "I'll get you later pinky." _

_Sakura let the tears fall down her face, "T-thank y-you f-for saving m-me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smirked, "Hn." _

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi closed his eyes as Sasuke's sword slashed through his form. Sasuke frowned, as Itachi became ravens, "Stop playing with me!" Itachi punched Sasuke in the nose, and yet again a sickening sound filled the air. Sakura flinched, 'who should I help? My old love or my new one?Itachi-kun has been so kind to me…but I still love Sasuke within the depths of my heart…Who?'

'Inner Sakura' grimaced, "**I'll tell you who you should chose.**"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I think I'm gonna update every Monday cause there are only like two chapters left. I thank you all for reviewing and staying with me. I loves you all!!

Clairesa-chan


	73. Chapter 73 Ending

Chapter 73 Ending

Itachi turned to look at Sakura's angry form. Sakura had a strange glint in her eyes and ran towards him. She pulled back her arm and aimed a punch for his head. Itachi widened his eyes in surprise and ducked.

**Crack!**

Crimson droplets fell on Itachi's pale face. The crimson raindrops were sticky and hot. Itachi gave a faint smile…Sasuke was standing above him with Sakura's fist in his face. Itachi frowned as Sasuke's body lifelessly fell to the floor. New droplets fell onto his face. Except these raindrops were cold and clear. Itachi turned his head upwards to look at Sakura.

Sakura's face was extremely pale and she looked like a lost child, "What have I done?" Itachi's eyes softened, "You help me…you saved me." Sakura cried out loud and hugged Itachi, "I love you so much, but I've loved Sasuke for so long. It was so hard to let it go." Itachi nodded in understandingly. Sakura grinned and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her happily back…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Two Years Later…

The church bells rang as the happy couple ran down the steps. Deidara smirked, "How's it feel to be a married man, un?" Hidan looked at Rika and grinned, "It's the best fucking day of my life!" Neji patted Hidan on the back; "Good luck." Hidan smirked, "She's all the luck that I'll ever fucking need." Rika grinned, "Don't forget about the baby!"

Hidan laughed, "How could I?" Sakura and Itachi walked towards Rika and Hidan whom of just gotten married. (It's Rika and Hidan's marriage party right now.) Sakura hugged Rika, "You picked a good guy sis." Rika smirked, "Well, you did too. I'm just surprised that you didn't tell him yet."

Itachi hugged Sakura from behind, "Tell me what?" Sakura laughed sheepishly, "Well…" Hidan laughed, "Don't take it _too _damn hard Itachi." Itachi tilted his head in a confused matter, "Take what too hard?"

Sakura sighed, "I'm pregnant."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I don't think I'm going to make a squeal. But there it is! That's the ending…so please tell me what I should wok on if the ending isn't that good and please ask any questions you think I should post so I won't leave anyone confused lol…I loves you all and you all deserve cyber cookies.

Clairesa-chan


End file.
